The Prince
by senzubean
Summary: A story about the early life of Prince Vegeta on his homeworld. Sequel to The Queen.
1. the prince: chapter 1

****

The Prince:

Chapter 1: The Royal Delinquent

By: senzubean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I make no profit from this story. I just wrote it for fun.

***Authors note: This is a continuation of The Queen series. You might want to read those fics first if you haven't done so allready. However, if you insist on being a rebel then this series could probably be read on it's own. _Probably_. Enjoy! **

"Ouch! Damn it!" cursed little prince Vegeta. He looked around instinctively. The King didn't condone cursing although he did plenty of it himself.

"Hmph!" Vegeta snorted at the thought of his father's hypocrisy and kept crawling through the underbrush in the palace's garden. The thorns were scratching his bare arms and his cape was getting caught on the branches. He felt an urge to blast some energy at the plants in order to incinerate them, but if he did that his hiding spot would be unveiled. 

He finally got to the wall buried under all the shrubs. He climbed up t he short wall, which was quite high for Vegeta, considering he was only four. It was invisible to any passerby. King Vegeta had more important things on his mind than his garden, so he let it grow over with weeds. So much the better for Prince Vegeta, it gave him somewhere to be by himself. 

This was the case on this sunny afternoon on the planet Vegeta. The saiyans had just finished occupying several planets for Frieza and King Vegeta was returning from being away for almost two weeks. He was going to report to Frieza that afternoon and Prince Vegeta was expected to accompany him. Vegeta had another idea though, he was going to stay put this time. He was sick of traveling back and forth to Frieza's bases and ships. He didn't understand why he had to accompany his father anyway, he didn't go on planet occupations. 

The prince climbed down the rock wall, he could have jumped down easily, but he liked climbing on things better. He lowered himself to the cobblestone ground. There was a walkway there enclosed by two long walls that ran all the way through the garden. The shrubs grew over top of it, creating an almost cave-like hideaway. Vegeta ran until he reached the bridge. He hopped over the bridge's ledge, landed on the bank below and took cover under the arc. He knelt down in the dirt, which was packed down from the Prince's many trips here. He leaned over the bank and peered into the murky water of the small river. There were usually some small fish or amphibians swimming about. Not today, though. The only image returned to him was that of his own face, so much like his father's. Vegeta was annoyed at this. He had skipped breakfast with the expectation hat there'd be a snack in the water.

"Hmph! " Vegeta complained "Sala had better hurry up and get here!"

"I was here long ago, you spoiled little monster!" A high pitched female voice said right into Vegeta's ear. Vegeta turned his head and looked the girl, unimpressed with her entrance.

"What took you so long? I don't have all day you know!" Sala chastised. 

"You have all year if I say so!" Vegeta snapped at her.

"Everyone else may be afraid of you, Vegeta, but I am not!" She replied in a confident tone and tossed her messy hair over her shoulder. She was nearly two heads taller than Vegeta, even though she was just under two years his senior. Her armor was scratched and her clothes were full of mud. Even by saiyan standards her appearance was considered scruffy. She was hardly a very good example of the saiyan elite, but elite she was at only six years old. 

Vegeta rose and crossed his arms. " I want to go now!" 

"Hold on!" Sala replied. " No one will be there yet."

"We have to go now! Dumb as Nappa is, he's probably figured out that I've escaped and will be chasing me. Plus, Father will be back home anytime now and I sure as hell don't want him to find me!" Vegeta explained urgently.

"Awwww, are you scared of your daddy, Princeling?" Sala mocked. Vegeta fumed. He wanted to drop kick her, as he'd often done before, but Sala knew where she was going and he didn't. Plus he didn't want his Father finding out about his refuge. Not that he'd ever admit it but he was scared of his father. Especially since he'd probably learned by now of his antics while he'd been away. 

"I want to go now!" Vegeta yelled. Sala made an angry face. 

"Fine!" Sala said and placed an accusing index finger on his nose."But you pay attention on the way. I'm not going to show you again." She then shoved her finger forwards. The unsuspecting Prince toppled backwards into the muddy stream. Sala burst out laughing and took off into the air with the infuriated Vegeta not far behind.

*******

"King Vegeta!" A dozen voices called out at once. The King groaned softly as he stepped out of his spacepod and into the landing Pad.

The King quickly scanned the seemingly endless wave of complainers, all chosen officials, ready to bombard him. He held up his hand to silence the torrent of questions that was sure to begin. "How much damage has there been?" He asked as he walked towards the entrance to his palace.

"Quite extensive." One of his chancellors replied grimly. "The third quarter of the capital has been nearly leveled by rioters."

"What?" The King demanded angrily, his bad mood getting that much worse as the procession entered the palace. "What were those guards of mine doing?"

"They tried their best, Sire. But I'm afraid the only way to stop them would've resulted in the destruction of innocents: therefore.."

"Therefore, the rioters… " The King continued with a disdainful smile. "Would know better." He began to walk more briskly.

"Dispatch a few of the elite that have returned with me, I think its high time we made some examples."

"Yes sire." The chancellor replied grimly with a bow and went to complete his orders.

"Zorn," beckoned the king.

"Yes sire." A young elite replied and hurried to his side.

"What's being done to repair the damage?"

"A team is ready to be dispatched as soon as the rioting stops"

"Tell them to leave immediately." The King replied then looked around him. "Where is Nappa and the Prince?" His son was expected to be there upon his father's return, ready to report to Frieza with him.

"The prince ran away again this morning." Zorn replied cautiously and distanced himself discreetly form the king. "Nappa is searching for him."

"Ran away?" The King asked uncomprehendingly. "Again?!!!" he erupted. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since you left."

"That caniving little brat!" The King growled enraged and quickened his pace leaving his procession in the dust. 

*******

"Why'd you do that Sala!?" Vegeta demanded as he landed beside her just outside of the palace's walls. "Now I'm wet and dirty!" He tried in vain to wipe some of the mud off his pants and armor but only causing the stains to spread.

Sala glared at her young superior over her shoulder and "hmph'd" much like he would. "You were too clean. Regular kids are never that clean!"

"But I'm all wet! Father will be angry if I get sick and miss training!"

"I think he's going to be pretty pissed off at you anyway, considering you missed training for two weeks with out the excuse of being sick!" Sala took off her armor and shoved it under some dead leaves. "Take yours off too." She instructed. "We don't want any strangers that may be in the woods to recognize us." 

Vegeta did the same as Sala, doubting that he could be mistaken for an ordinary saiyan child. He then started to run towards his father's hunting grounds.

"No, you'll get caught!" Sala exclaimed, "Flying is quicker than going on foot!" She then shot off into the air towards the woods. Vegeta followed her, not liking all her orders. It took the kids four minutes to reach the woods. Sala landed and continued on foot with Vegeta on her heels marveling at the scenery that surrounded him. 

"You're going to be in big trouble Vegeta!" Chastised Sala as she led the way.

"Hmph!" The Prince replied angered. "I can do without your observations, Sala. Keep them to yourself."

"I was just warning you is all." She replied with a shrug and continued to lead the Prince thorough his Father's hunting grounds.

Vegeta thought he heard something in the woods far off to his left. He listened, and prepared himself to take off if it turned out to be his trainer.

"Are we almost there?" Vegeta asked trying to mask his paranoia.

"Almost." Sala replied and looked at him over her shoulder. She smiled smugly at his paranoia. This did not go unnoticed by the Prince. Vegeta hoped that this humiliation and the danger he was putting himself in would be worth the trouble.

"Were you paying attention to where we were going?" Sala asked after a period of silence between the two.

"Not really." He replied. He'd been too busy marveling at Forrest as they flew. He'd never, ever flown away from the palace, he felt completely free, a sensation he'd never experienced before. He decided that he could get used to it.

"Well, I'm not showing you again!" Sala repeated her warning.

"You'll do whatever I want!" Vegeta snapped back nastily.

"I'm royalty too, you know, I'll do whatever I please!" Sala retorted in the same nasty tone as the one the Prince had used. She stuck her nose up in the air and strutted along in front of Vegeta, taking full advantage of the opportunity to lead the Prince around.

"You're not real royalty, you only got your title because your father and my father are best friends!" Vegeta corrected her. 

"Well, King Vegeta gave me that title and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it."

"I'll be king soon enough, so you'd better start treating me with respect!" 

Princess Sala whirled around and looked down at him. "Respect? Do you think I'm sneaking around the forest for the fun of it? I could get in big trouble for sneaking you out of the palace. Your Father will use us both as punching bags and I'm a hell of a lot less stronger than you!"

"So, you're scared?" Vegeta accused in an unimpressed tone

"Like you're not." Sala challenged the Prince icily.

Vegeta scowled and knocked her out of the way. Sala landed on her behind three feet to his left. Vegeta was tired of following her.

"Find it yourself, you dumb brat!" Sala shouted at his back and started to run back towards the palace.

"Fine." Vegeta replied. The Prince of all Saiyans could figure things out for himself.

" I'm telling your father where you are!" she taunted and took off the way they'd come. With that remark, Vegeta junmped up and flew after her. He almost immediately overtook her and came to a landing about five feet ahead. He was so fast that she didn't see him. Vegeta held out his arm stiffly in front of him and Sala ran right into it. The force of her slamming into him didn't even upset his balance but Sala was thrown to her back in the dirt. Vegeta folded his arms and stared down at her with a smirk on his face. Sala gasped as she tried to reclaim the wind that had been knocked out of her. 

"Y..you.b..bas..tard!" She choked out between gasps. Vegeta laughed obnoxiously.

"You thought I would let you go? I always knew you were stupid, Sala but this just proves that you've got no brains at all!"

Sala glared at him, got up, picked some dead leaves out of her hair and flicked them at him, then walked away. Vegeta growled, and groped to get the dead leaves out of his tall hair. He had to follow again, He didn't have a clue where this place was so he needed Sala. And what annoyed Vegeta was that Sala knew that too.

******

King Vegeta stood at the huge picture window in his private study, staring at the city he'd built, watching it slowly being torn apart by his angry subjects. He was angry too and not because of his son's actions, although they contributed to his malaise considerably that morning.

Nappa walked into the Kings private chambers somewhat sheepishly and bowed. 

"You summoned me your Majesty?"

"Why have you allowed the Prince's disobedience go unpunished?" The king demanded patiently without turning from his window.

"I didn't allow him to misbehave. I punished him with intense training but it didn't work. Whatever he is trying to get, he is set on getting it." Nappa replied. knowing that the Prince was angry with his father. 

"He'll be getting discipline, that's all that he'll be getting from me. " The King replied angrily. 

Nappa gulped nervously, the King was unusually reserved. This was very odd considering his famous temper that Nappa had been witness to countless times before. Nappa didn't like this at all.

The King side glanced at Nappa. "I want you to find him, now."

"Understood your Majesty." Nappa replied and rushed to leave.

"Nappa," The king interrupted just as Nappa was about to shut the door behind him.

"Yes, sire?"

"Quickly." The king's eyebrows furrowed. "We can't keep Lord Frieza waiting."

*******

"Were here." Sala announced about a half-hour later as they approached a ring of trees. Three Kids, one teenager and two pre-teens, were sparring inside. Sala had described the place to Vegeta the previous morning when had run into her in the palace's garden. She said they were her sparring partners and then, to the Prince's profound surprise, she invited him to join her. 

Vegeta didn't understand why she did this, they weren't exactly the best of friends, but he didn't hate her as most people would think by the way they treated each other. Besides, Sala always gave him a good sparring session even though he could defeat her easily. But even if her friends were less powerful than she, taking all of them on together might actually be a small challenge to him.

Vegeta was impressed, they looked fairly powerful to him. He was glad he risked getting into so much trouble to go there. 

Sala turned to him just as they reached entrance to the tree enclosed sparring ring. "Now don't go blabbing that you're the Prince ,all right? They'll fight better if they're not scared shitless." Sala warned. Vegeta scowled once again. How dare she give him ultimatums. 

"And don't hurt them okay? They're my friends."

"Hey Sala!" A girl exclaimed as they walked in. "Who's your friend?"

"He's a fellow elite" Sala replied.

Vegeta examined them all, they all looked pretty weak to him now that he was seeing them up close. The older boy wasn't wearing a scouter, indicating that he wasn't a soldier. Vegeta wasn't impressed at all, a boy his age should be a soldier, unless he was pathetically weak.

"Oh please!" The teenage guy said. "You don't expect me to fight _him_ do you?"

"Why not?" Sala smiled , her friend had no idea who he was insulting.

"Because he's a baby!" The guy landed in front of Vegeta and examined him. Vegeta in turn did an examination of the boy who was boldly hovering over him.. "How old is he? Two?"

"He's four, Tuce. And don't scoff! He's probably going got be quite a challenge to you. ." Sala replied.

"I don't have time to joke around, Sala. You know that my Father is coming home this week!" Tuce spat back. Vegeta noticed a touch of urgency in his voice.

"I'm not joking ,Tuce! He's much more powerful than I am. A fight with him will raise your powerlevel for sure!" Sala replied in all seriousness. 

"Yuh better be careful, Tuce!" The other girl retorted. "You might end up in the hospital and then you'll be really vulnerable against your Dad."

Tuce glared at his companion then looked at Vegeta again in disgust.

The young boy, who was standing next to the slightly taller girl, shrugged. "It's possible that the could be that powerful."

"You're dumber than I thought you were, Chote." Tuce replied then turned his attention back to Sala. "You are such dammed liar Sala! I thought you were my friend!" He then turned his back and started to storm out of the ring.

"Oh you'll see!" Sala called after him , a mischievous smile passed over her lips and she chuckled silently.

Vegeta was getting angry. He felt that they were all intent on using _him_, the Prince! It would be a dishonor to fight someone of lesser status then himself seriously. He had been under the impression that this was going to be play. But it was obvious to him that this was to be a training session and Vegeta's talents were not out for hire. 

"Sala?" Vegeta asked impatiently. "What is going on? I thought you said that we were going to have fun!"

"We'll have fun later," Sala whispered impatiently, "but Tuce needs your help first. Please?" Sala said pleadingly.

Tuce halted and looked at the girl. "I don't need the help of a toddler to increase my fighting ability!" He then continued on his way out of the ring.

"Hmph!" Vegeta grunted loudly and blasted an energy ball at his back. Tuce heard it coming and dodged while simultaneously returning an energy ball of his own. Vegeta remained stationary and casually batted it away with his arm. The ball smashed into one of the trees, cutting it in half. Everyone except Tuce and Vegeta scrambled to get out of it's way as it fell. It landed with a large crash between the two boys. Neither of them was shaken by it. They merely stared at each other in intense examination.

"Well," Chote said after a moment or so, "there goes our sparring ring." The falling tree had taken down half the enclosement.

"How did he do that?" Tuce asked amazed. "That was one of my weakest powerballs? It didn't have enough force behind it to cut down that tree alone?"

Vegeta was quite surprised. _Weakest powerball?_ Vegeta had fought enough powerful Saiyans to know a powerful attack, and that was one of them. If the ball had been aimed at a middle class saiyan it would have taken his arm off.

"Impressive." Vegeta smiled and crossed his arms. He decided that he wasn't going to kill this Tuce for insulting him. His father always told him that it was unwise to destroy potential allies. This Tuce had great potential and Vegeta liked his attitude.

"How would you know, you little freak?" Tuce demanded angry that a little boy had deflected one of his attacks.

Sala burst out in hysterical laughter, causing everyone to stare at her. She quickly gained control of herself and pointed at Vegeta. "Tuce, Chote, Onyio, I would like to introduce His Shortness, " Sala glanced at Vegeta for his response to that. Vegeta ignored it. "Prince Vegeta.:"

They all looked at Sala blankly then Onyio and Chote burst out laughing.

"Yeah right Sala!" Onyio exclaimed. "As if Prince Vegeta would spar with us."

"Who is he, _really_?" Tuce asked exasperated, he was fed up with Sala's pranks.

"Prince Vegeta!" Sala insisted.

Tuce sighed and walked away from the group. "whatever Sala."

Vegeta was infuriated. _I need more proof for these idiots!_

"Fine, " Vegeta growled. "I'll prove it to you! But I'm not at all pleased." 

Tuce rolled his eyes and huffed at Vegeta's statement. This enraged Prince Vegeta even more. He started to muster up all the energy he could, causing a red aura of energy to emanate from his small body. The clouds shifted and the ground trembled. The others started at him in shock except Sala, who was staring in fear. She knew that he'd inherited his father's temper and was nervous about what the Prince was attempting.

The kids were frozen with awe and horror. Vegeta waited for the rest of the tree ring to uproot and topple over as if they were nothing more than bowling pins. The trees fell between the kids, knocking Chote and Onyio off their feet and throwing Sala and Tuce off balance. He than let the energy return from where he summoned it. The sky returned to normal but the damage on the ground was great.

Sala sighed, relieved Vegeta hadn't killed them. She nervously glanced at him. He was sitting on one of the fallen trees with his arms crossed and a satisfied smirk on his cocky little face.

"What other kid could do that?!" Tuce said gaping at the child he'd mocked not five minutes before."He must be the Prince!"

"Seeee." Sala laughed. "thanks for helping me scare this idiot, Vegeta." Sala said and pointed to Tuce. 

"You could have just asked me to do it." Vegeta said. "That was the most fun I had in a long time!" He laughed. "You should've seen the looks on your faces when I started powering up!"

Chote started laughing with him. Then Onyio started. Sala just smiled. But Tuce was very angry.

"Sala! Are you insane? What were you thinking bringing him here! I..I mean his highness..er..your highness..." Tuce looked at Vegeta staring at him and threw himself to the ground in the most submissive bow Vegeta had ever seen. "For give me your highness, If I had've known..."

Vegeta just laughed, interrupting Tuce's apology.

"No matter, this was fun!" Vegeta replied and jumped up off his tree. He padded pleasantly over to Tuce and took a fighting stance a few feet away from him. "Come on, let's spar. I promise I won't hurt'chya."

Tuce rose his head to look at his superior ready to fight with him.

"I can't." Tuce replied.

"I'm fully capable of altering my performance to fit my opponent. It's easy. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid, Prince." Tuce said as he rose. "It's just that I know that you don't want to train with me."

Vegeta stood up normally and glared at him. "How would you know what I want."

"Sala's told us all about how ,his Majesty, has you train almost constantly. You have an opportunity to explore our whole planet. You don't want to waste it training, do you?"

Vegeta looked at him in astonishment. He didn't understand why Tuce would not accept the training. Sala seemed so urgent while begging him to help before. A smile passed over the prince's lips. "That's right, but it's nice just getting away from the palace for awhile. Besides, we have lots of time."

"Do we? Isn't your trainer going to miss you?"

"Well....yes." Vegeta replied.

"Then we had better get going and do something before he finds out where you are. It's best we keep moving, you know, to distance ourselves from the enemy."

Vegeta laughed. "Where are we going to go."

"Let's go to the city!" Oniya exclaimed. "There's lots of people to hide amongst and there's lots to do there too."

Tuce shook his head, trying to ignore the Prince's gasp of delight at the suggestion. "It's too dangerous in the city now. What with all the riots going on. If someone recognizes him and tries something...."

"What are they going to do to him?" Chote demanded. "He's the Prince, remember. He's probably ten times more powerful than a whole gang of rioters."

"I don't know, this is an awful big responsibility." Pondered Tuce.

"I'm responsible for myself!" Vegeta announced, crossing his arms over his chest."I'll be careful, just show me what to do."

Tuce looked at the heir with a helpless expression. He didn't know how to explain to the prince the dangers of the city.

"Please." Vegeta replied to Tuce's silent disapproval. "I've never been to the city before."

Tuce sighed. "All right, but we're only going to he outskirts of the city not the center, all right."

"That's good enough for me!" Vegeta replied with a smile. "By the way, " he started. "Could we go hunting first. I haven't eaten yet today and I'm awful hungry."

Tuce laughed. "I know a place that has better food than we could rustle up out here. Come on, the meals on Chote and I!" Tuce said with a laughed took off into the air, with Vegeta Sala and Oniya on his heels.

"Hey! Where are you planning to go Tuce!" Chote hollered from the ground then shot off into the air after his companions. "I don't get that much allowance! It's not gonna be expensive is it?" 

******

Nappa was flying around the to the east of the planet looking for the Prince. The riots were still going on and the upsurge of power from the elite soldiers in the city was throwing off Nappa's scouter. He was unable to get a fixed location on the heir. Nappa sighed and turned the device off altogether. It was already too late to send him to Frieza with his Father. King Vegeta would never keep Frieza waiting for him Going without the Prince was better than being late. Nappa knew Frieza would be upset with the Prince's absence. For some reason the greatest warrior in e galaxy had a strange affection for the prince. Nappa also knew that King Vegeta didn't like it, but what was he going to do about it. So, the king told Nappa through his scouter that he was to locate the prince then kick his ass for running away. 

Nappa shook his head. _Vegeta is in for a double ass kicking I guess. I hope I don't find him._. For several months Vegeta's powerlevel had been rising rapidly, much more rapidly than an average saiyan child. It was only a matter of time before the Prince surpassed Nappa's power , therefore, he was always trying to be on good terms with him. It was sticky dilemma he was in. He was torn between sucking up to his future lord and master or obeying the current one.

Nappa felt the wind pick up and a slight tremor emanating form the ground .Only one thing could have caused all that to happen, the planet Vegeta wasn't prone to sudden earthquakes.. It was all originating from the west. 

"Well, so much for not finding him," Nappa sighed. "what the hell is he doing?"

Nappa shot off in that direction to collect the delinquent. He was fast closing in on the location when his scouter's communication mechanism bleeped distracting him. Nappa stopped in mid-air and returned the device to his ear.

"What? I'm kinda busy right now!" He answered rudely.

"Commander, return to the palace, please." The voice of the queen ordered.

"I will , your Highness, " Nappa replied embarrassed about the way he answered his scouter., "As soon as I retrieve the Prince."

"You will return immediately, Nappa." Recely said with just a hint of impatience.

"But, his majesty.."

"Is no longer on the planet, I am in charge. You will leave my son be."

Nappa heaved a growl of frustration. He did not like being ordered around by a woman, whether she was the queen or not. "Fine!" He spat into his scouter and turned it off.

Back at the palace , Recely "hmphd" in disgust.


	2. the Prince: chapter 2

****

The Prince:

Chapter 2: Day of Happiness. Night of Sadness.

By: senzubean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I make no profit from this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Four saiyan children watched their Prince in disbelief. Never had they seen a child as small as him put that much food away. They had all eaten their fill hours ago. Vegeta swallowed the last bite of the dessert, sunk back in his chair and sighed satisfied. Chote and Tuce heaved their own sighs, of relief. They were now broke and they were both at their wits end trying to figure out how they were going to tell the heir tot he throne "no" when he requested another desert.

"I've never had dessert before." Vegeta stated pleased. 

"Not even if you eat all of your dinner?" Chote asked.

"I have to eat all my dinner or my father yells at me." Vegeta replied. " I'm not allowed to have any junk food."

"Why?" Oniya and Chote asked in unison. They couldn't believe a parent could be so cruel as to deny their child a simple pleasure like dessert.

"Father says that it's just empty calories and that I'll waste energy burning them off. "

"Makes sense." Tuce replied. Oniya and Chote looked at him skeptically. "Although, " Tuce hastily continued realizing his response to be unpopular. "I don't see how a little could hurt once and awhile.."

"That's what I suggested to Father." Vegeta agreed. "But he just lectured me on why I couldn't."

"That sucks." Chote replied.

"Yes." Vegeta agreed. Then smiled. "But that's okay because when I'm King , I'm going to have nothing but dessert for every course of every meal."

"Well, you certainly made a pig of yourself today!" Sala observed. "You completely forgot your manners."

"At least I _have_ manners to forget." Retorted Vegeta.

Sala scowled and was about to retort herself when a group of loud men entered the restaurant, covered with dirt and a little blood. The waitresses stopped what they were doing and stared at them nervously. They were wearing Frieza's uniforms indicating that they were occupationalists.

Vegeta didn't recognize them but slid under the table anyway just in case they recognized him. This action unnerved his company but they tried to carry on like nothing was wrong and discreetly listened to the conversation.

"So, " one man asked his comrades as they sat at a booth a few booths down form where the kids were sitting. " What riot should we join?"

"Heh! The one that's causing the most damage, of course!" Another replied and they all laughed.

"I bet the king is getting pretty pissed off right about now." Another continued.

"Woman! Get your fat ass over here with some drinks!" another one yelled, they all laughed. The waitress scowled at them, but hurried to complete the order.

The man stifled his laughter and continued on. "Well, it's his own fault. If he'd pay us a decent amount for the work we do then we wouldn't have to try and persuade him like this. The only people he considers on this planet are the elite"

"He's not a very good king, that's for sure. The Queen isn't so bad, she runs this whole planet while he goes off on occupations, cutting down on manpower, cheap bastard! But The Queen washes her hands of occupations, she can't appreciate our situation.."

"She's a weak woman."

"They say she's strong, the most powerful woman on the planet. And the second strongest saiyan."

"Ha! No woman could be the second strongest. Especially not her, have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she's nothing to be scared of. Just some skinny little girl. She's never given public display of her power. No elite hides their power. She obviously doesn't have any power to flaunt."

"She must be strong. Look at the Prince."

"That doesn't mean anything. The King could have any woman he wanted."

"So?"

"Idiot! The kid's not hers!"

"Still, she's considered his mother. If the prince were taught to govern like her then maybe by the time he's king he'll fix this problem. He might be more considerate than his father, the queen sure is."

"They say he won't be King for at least another seven years. I sure don't want to wait that long for some decent money. And besides, I heard that the Queen isn't even allowed near the kid, he's probably just like his father."

"You mean an idiot."

"Yeah."

The men started to scream at the waitress again who hadn't returned with the drinks. They got fed up waiting and left, loudly and not without breaking everything they could get their hands on on the way out. As soon as they were gone Vegeta crawled out from under the table and sat with a scowl scrunching up his little face.

"Assholes!" Sala exclaimed. "They can't insult Recely like that! C'mon Vegeta!"

"To do what, Sala?"

"To kill them. They're only middle class saiyans at best. I could most likely take them all on myself."

"Hmph!" Vegeta scoffed. "That would sure put a stop those rumors." He added sarcastically.

"It would at least shut them up."

Vegeta shook his head in exasperation.

"No, that'll just make things worse for father and he's stressed enough. People are going to say things and we cant do anything about it. People will believe what they want."

"But what they said.."

"Father told me not to pay attention to such nonsense. Besides, you and I both know that that's not true. Mother is the second strongest Saiyan. She.. she just doesn't like to fight."

"Really." Tuce asked. "I thought that all saiyans .."

"Not my mother." Vegeta interrupted. "She doesn't. I don't know why."

All four children decided to let the conversation drop there. Although none of them, not even Sala understood why the queen was not a willing fighter. It didn't make sense for her to go against instinct.

"What upsets me," Vegeta continued. "Is that they think Father is greedy."

"He isn't?" Oniya asked.

Vegeta shook his head no.

"Father wants to pay the ocupationalists more. The more money they have, the wealthier the planet is. It's just that Frieza isn't paying him anymore for the planets we conquer for him. Now we're nothing more than slaves." Vegeta took a deep breath and swallowed hard in an attempt to mask his emotions. He turned to be able to look at all his friends at once. " The only thing this rioting is going to persuade father to do is take action against the rioters. Father is not a patient man, I'm afraid a lot of people will be killed today and for nothing because my father is _unable_ give our people what they want."

Silence passed between the children. They didn't know how to respond to the Prince's story.

Finally Tuce stated, " I gather, My Prince that you are expected to do what your Father cannot."

Vegeta nodded. "Of course, the limitations of the father are always expected to be surpassed by the son."

"Can you provide for us. Will we be slaves forever?" Tuce questioned his future sovereign. Making piercing eye contact with him.

"I..I don't know." The prince stammered unsure of himself. His father would've berated him for this. He had told him that as king he was always to appear confident in his own ruling. But Vegeta was just not sure he was going to be capable of running this planet of warriors with all their violent tendencies. His planet had a lot of problems that needed fixing and at four years old, he had no idea how to fix them. "I'll try my best when my turn comes." 

"Well, " Tuce smiled. "That's a good enough answer for me. A person can only try his or her best."

Vegeta smiled, wishing that his father was as understanding as Tuce. Vegeta knew that his best was not good enough in his Father's eyes.

"Geeze!" An agitated Sala complained. "Quit talking about adult stuff. We're only kids for a short time. Plus it's getting late. Let's go to the kickball field. We could have gone to the arcade but…." Vegeta laughed, interrupting Sala's complaint, and started to exit the booth. He was ready for more fun.

"Wait!" Sala demanded. Vegeta looked over his shoulder at her unimpressed with the order. "Maybe you should go home now. It's getting late." She added more gently.

"Hmph!" Vegeta responded and started to walk away. 

Sala knew what that meant and was not happy with what it implied. "But your mother..."

"What about her?" Snapped Vegeta.

"She'll be worried."

"No she won't,. she doesn't care about me anymore." Vegeta replied and ran out of the restaurant. 

"She does too!" Sala replied quietly knowing that Vegeta didn't hear since he was already outside. The rest of the group was fast on his tail, leaving Sala to feel sorry for The Queen.

Nappa and Argo stood off in the distance watching large group of saiyan children running, yelling and tumbling all over each other in the dirt.

"Looks like fun, huh?" Argo stated pleasantly to Nappa.

Nappa chuckled. " Would never have thought to look for His Highness here. It doesn't seem like something that a child of his training would be interested in."

"You'd be surprised what grabs a child's attention. Sala would much rather come here than train with me." Argo replied

Nappa looked at down the shorter man. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"No," Argo replied with fondness sin his voice. "she has plenty of time to perfect her fighting skills. But she won't always have time to interact with her peers like this. They're all equals on that field, they're not divided by their powerlevels as we adults are."

Nappa looked at the Prince zig zagging around other kids, trying to get the ball he was kicking into his teams net. He didn't have an opening, so he kicked it to another teammate who did. Everyone cheered when that child scored, even his highness.

"It's too bad his father couldn't see the importance in this." Nappa stated of his observation. 

"Yeah." Argo agreed sadly. "Veg only sees the importance in power."

Nappa gaped at the bold comment and was about to defend his master but was prevented from doing so as Argo called out to his daughter. 

Sala smiled and ran over to him, stopping just in front of him. Argo forcefully altered his affectionate smile to a stern set jaw as she advanced.

"Sala, do you know what time it is?" Argo asked.

Sala shuffled her right foot and hummed nervously. "It can't be that much past my curfew?"

"Only two hours." Argo replied. Sala looked at the ground sheepishly. Vegeta walked up to the group in a nearly identical stance as that Sala was now in. He'd completely forgotten about the time. It now seemed that it would've been a good idea to let someone know where he was going. Despite what he'd said, he did not want to worry his mother.

Argo's demeanor turned back to a cheerful one. "I guess I can overlook it this time since you were entertaining a special guest. Did you have a good time, junior?" Argo stated and looked right at Vegeta.

Vegeta smiled and nodded excitedly. "This was the best day ever!" then his face fell. "But I should get home as soon as possible. Mother is probably worried and father..." Vegeta trailed off, not wanting to admit his fear.

Argo chuckled and side glanced to Nappa who was doing the same thing. "Your mother knows where you are and is not one bit upset. Sala orchestrated this whole thing seeing that you've been escaping the confines of the palace a lot lately. " Sala smiled, very proud of herself. "And as for your father, he won't be home until tomorrow."

Vegeta nodded comprehendingly. Then he smiled pleased.

"Hey!" a voice called out to the group. Tuce walked up trailed by Oniya and Chote a safe distance behind. "Everyone's going home now. So, we just wanted to say goodnight."

"Awwwwww..." Vegeta mumbled as he watched the rest of the kids walking out of the field, a few of them waving at him and the rest of the group. Vegeta waved sadly in return not wanting the day to end.

"Are you guys going to be around tomorrow?" Tuce asked Vegeta and Sala.

"Yeah!" Sala exclaimed.

"Sala..." Argo prompted.

Sala sighed. "Sorry Papa, I forgot." Argo smiled in approval of the apology. She then turned back to Tuce. "I promised Papa that I'd catch up on the lessons I'd missed today. I won't be able to go out until late afternoon."

"No problem." Tuce replied then turned to The Prince. "How bout you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta beamed, half because he'd made a new friend and half because he could see Nappa's appalled expression. His trainer had picked up on Tuce's informal address to his superior. But then his smile faded. "I doubt I'll be joining you all tomorrow." The prince sighed in despair. "I don't know when I'll see you again."

Tuce heard the disappointment in Vegeta's voice and was angered by the injustice. "Th.. that's not fair!"

Argo chuckled and took both Vegeta and Sala by the hand. "Don't worry Tuce. They'll both see you again before you know it. But now we have to be off."

Tuce nodded in approval and waved as he ran back towards Chote and Oniya who were both waving too. 

Vegeta waved with his free hand at his new friends as Argo gently tugged at his other arm. He was very happy. Not only had he had a great day, but also he might have more just like it. He was sure that his father would not ignore the testimonies of both his mother and his best friend.

*********

"Now, young man, whatever am I going to do with you?" Recely wondered aloud a she pulled the covers over her child. 

Vegeta squirmed about under the covers, trying to get comfortable. When he was satisfiesd he asked, "What's wrong Mother? Argo said that you weren't upset with me?"

"I'm not, Dearest." Recely sat on the edge of the bed smiling warmly then let her face fall into seriousness. "But I'm afraid your father is very upset."

Vegeta regarded her with apprehension in his eyes. "Where did father go anyway?"

"Frieza sent him on some errand." Recely shrugged indicating that she had not been informed of her mate's exact whereabouts. "He's not expected to return until tomorrow evening."

"Humph." Vegeta scoffed. He would've sent someone else on an errand in his place had Frieza asked him. He looked at his mother and wondered if she would've gone. He wondered allot about how his mother would handle certain situations. He knew by the reports of the elite that she handled the planet quite well. She managed to keep the often-ignored middle and lower classes happy. He wished that his Father would allow him to study her methods.

"Vegeta, I want you to stop enraging your father." Queen Recely said. He looked away from her, angered that she would make that request of him. He couldn't remember he last time she had tucked him into bed or the last time she even said goodnight to him. Hell, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd heard her voice and that was all his father's doing. 

"Vegeta?" Recely gently prompted sensing his frustration. The little prince clenched his eyes shut to keep from looking at her. Emotions of loneliness overwhelmed him. He tried with all his might to resist the urge to embrace her. He had practice repressing these urges but it was hard. His love towards his mother was like a lethal addiction, his father would punish him for any display of affection between him and his mother, but he still wanted her, needed her, and was angered that he was denied her.

He shook his head in frustration, causing his mother to look at him with concern. He was so angry with his father. He was fed up with his empty promises and decided to take measures into his own small hands, thus he ceased training in order to show his father that he wanted his wishes respected too. He didn't mind striving towards the goal his father had chosen for him. If it made his father happy then he would do it until the day he died if need be, but he didn't see the reason why he had to be miserable while doing it. 

"Oh ,dearest! I'm afraid that he might hurt you." Recely confessed. The king had done that before.

"I'm not afraid of him!" Vegeta replied forcefully, as if he was trying to convince himself as well. "Besides, I get stronger with every beating." He curled up into a fetal position, facing away from her . He knew what her response to that would be.

"There are better ways to increase your power level. Your father is an expert warrior and strategist. Think about what he can teach you instead of what he can beat into you." Queen Recely stated in a forced tone, as if she hated to admit her mate's power.

"You will be the king of this planet someday, Vegeta." Recely continued." You need your father to teach you. I know that you wan to be a good king."

"Of course I do, Mother." Vegeta replied assuringly. 

Recely smiled. "Then let your father know you want to be a good King. He's only harsh with you because he believes you don't take your training seriously. "

Vegeta turned over to face her. "I do take my training seriously. It's just that Father…He…" Vegeta tried to suppress his tears. He looked right in his mother's eyes with a mournful expression on his face."What does he want from me?"

Recely felt his gaze penetrate into her soul, requesting an answer from her. To Recely's dispair, she had none for him. Vegeta understood the expressions returned to him and sighed. "I've tried so hard, Mother. But nothing is good enough. I guess I'm just not good enough to be King."

Recely scowled at her son's confession, enraged at her mate. It was obvious that the King expected too much of his Prince.

"Now you listen to me, Vegeta. King's are not born, they're trained. You are only four years old, you are nowhere near ready to be the King of this planet."

"But Father says that I'll be the King soon.."

"You won't be the King until you're ready. I won't allow it."

"But according to Father, I'll never be ready." Vegeta argued.

Recely studied her son's depressed face and sighed.

"I'll talk to him and try and make him see reason."

"what's the use? You've talked to him before and nothing has changed." Vegeta sighed, abandoning any hope of ever seeing Tuce and his new friends again. He had been so happy that day it was if he was wearing rose colored glasses. He'd forgotten his father's stubbornness. The King never renounced a decision.

"I'll make him listen to me." Recely replied determinedly. Vegeta's mouth dropped in fear.

"Please don't, Mother."

"I'll make him listen." She stated, fiercely confident.

"No!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Please! It's different with me enraging father because I'm safe but you…"

Recely glared at him with his father in mind. "So, I'm expendable?" Recely was livid at the fact her mate gave her son that idea. 

"Not to me." Replied Vegeta solemnly.

Recely smiled affectionately at their son who returned the gesture.

"Don't worry Vegeta. I'll take care of everything and I'll be careful."

Vegeta was satisfied with that response. His Mother never lied to him. She was nothing like his father.

"All right Mother, and I won't be bad on purpose anymore."

She smiled warmly at him and rose. "Thank you. Now, you must be tired and you need your rest in order to concentrate on your lessons tomorrow."

"Do I have to make up for today?" Whined Vegeta.

"Yes you do." Recely replied and smiled affectionately at her son's pout. She giggled before she turned to leave, "goodnight, Vegeta."

"Mother, please tell me a story." Vegeta asked as his mother headed toward the light with the intent of turning it off.

"It's awfully late.." Recely replied unsure.

"Please? It's been so long since _you've_ told me one."

Recely abandoned turning off the lamp and sat on the bed again. "Which one do you want to hear?"

"The Legend of the Super Saiyan, of course." Vegeta replied and wiggled his feet happily under his covers.

Recely laughed fondly. He never said any other title. "There are other stories that are just as good, you know."

Vegeta laughed. "No story could be as good as the Legend of the Super Saiyan. It's the best."

"How can you be sure it's the best when you haven't heard any others?" 

"Mother!" Vegeta whined in mock annoyance.

Recely smiled. "As you wish, my sweet." Vegeta smiled in triumph and settled into his pillows as his mother began telling the story of the last super saiyan and his great power. Unlike her son, Recely wasn't fond of the story. The super saiyan succumbed to his own power. She did not want that to happen to her son, the child believed to be the most likely candidate to become the next super saiyan.

Recely did not have to finish the story. The Prince was fast asleep before it was halfway through. The Queen heaved a sad sigh and pulled the bedcovers over her sleeping child's chest and tucked him in securely.

She prayed to the gods that the little Prince would control his mischievous tendencies and behave. She feared for him. His father was being pushed around by Lord Frieza and his people. It wouldn't be long before he snapped and most likely Prince Vegeta would be the catalyst for that. Recely also plainly saw that her son was the most convenient whipping post for the king to take out his frustrations on.

Yes, Recely knew the King better than anyone. She knew that the wanted his heir to be the super saiyan more than anything. If Prince Vegeta did achieve that great power he would be unstoppable. Recely feared that her child was being taught the wrong things. The King was ambitious, arrogant , proud and prone to violent and impulsive action against that which annoyed him. She knew that her son was already prejudiced against the lower classes, as all the elite were. If by chance he did become a super saiyan she feared that he would become a tyrant, like Frieza, Prone to tormenting those weaker than him to make himself feel superior. If only the Queen could educate her son, but his father did not want the child learning form her.

"Your Father is ruining you." She said to her sleeping child as she smoothed out the hair on his forehead." You may not believe this but I'm not expendable."

She sighed sadly. "His majesty, loves power. That's why he loves you and I. He would not if we weren't the most powerful family he could have obtained for himself. So, my handsome little prince, it is you that is not safe in this family." Recely whispered and stroked Vegeta's hair.  
" Your father believes that my lot in life is to cultivate powerful princes. Raising you was never a task the King planned on sharing with me " She leaned closer to him, her lips centimeters away from his forehead." That's how it will be if he has his way, but he will not. I will have my way, and you will not be a king such as your father but a much greater one." She then kissed his forehead. 

"I promise I'll keep you safe, always."


	3. the prince:chapter 3

****

The Prince:

Chapter 3: Ambition

By: senzubean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I make no profit from this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Vegeta ran through the halls kicking his new ball. He had ordered one of the door guards to get it for him after his lessons that morning. He scowled at the thought of the five hours he spent sitting quietly in the study doing work instead of the usual two and half-hours. As soon as he was freed he ran to the guards at the front door and gave them the ball retrieving mission. He figured he was doing the guards a favor by giving them an interesting activity. He wouldn't want to stand at the front doors all day long. 

Vegeta was having almost as much fun with himself as he did with the other kids. He kicked the ball off f walls. He knocked over paintings, vases, and anything smashable, leaving an enormous mess. He was having so much fun destroying the palace that he looked for the halls he hadn't been to yet. He was fast running out of spaces to wreak havoc on. He then realized that he could be smashing living targets. He smiled evilly. 

He ran until he heard footsteps around the corner up ahead. He sped up and when he go there he pulled his leg back and gave a powerful kick. Instead of the ball knocking the target down it bounced off it and smashed into the prince's face, knocking him off his feet. 

He pushed himself quickly into a sitting position to see whom he was going to eat for lunch.

"Father?" He said surprised. 

King Vegeta stood five feet away from his son, holding the ball in a clenched hand. 

"Having fun, Prince?" His father asked.

Vegeta paused a moment then responded. "Yes." He felt blood drip from his nose, he wiped it on his sleeve.

"That's nice." His father said in an almost pleasant tone. Vegeta couldn't believe his ears.

"Will you play with me?" He asked instinctively, realizing too late that he probably shouldn't. King Vegeta squeezed the ball until it popped, completely destroying it. Vegeta watched as the tiny shards of rubber floated to the floor. He was angry that his toy was broken but chose to say nothing. He could get another ball easily enough.

"I am very disappointed in you, Vegeta. Socializing with lower class saiyans?" His father shook his head. " I thought I taught you better than that."

Vegeta scowled and wiped his nose again. "They were strong." He disagreed. Tuce was nearly of elite power and he would have that title someday if The Prince had anything to say about it, which he most certainly would.

Fury passed over the king's face. "Strong? Don't tell me you found those pathetic weaklings strong?"

"Strong enough!" Vegeta replied. 

The king gritted his teeth."Do you want to die? Because I was quite prepared to kill you before you opened your mouth. But now that I know you found lower class brats strong, I don't think you deserve to be my heir anymore."

That statement hurt Vegeta deeply. 

"How do you know how strong they were?" asked Vegeta defiantly.

"Nappa told me." The king replied then waited for Vegeta's response. Vegeta was too enraged to say anything. Nappa was a two-timing scoundrel. He altered his story to fit his company. With Argo the night before he was completely approved of the prince's actions yet when interrogated by his father he gave the answer he knew the King would want.

"I was just having fun!" Vegeta bellowed. "What's so wrong with that?"

"You're the Prince, you have responsibilities, which you completely ignored for two entire weeks!"

Vegeta started to whine. "But I never.." 

His father started to walk away, ignoring his son's whining. Vegeta stopped out of surprise.

"Come with me, Prince." The King stated in a neutral tone. Vegeta slowly got up off the floor, assuming they were going to either the training room or one of his father's private rooms. The King never disciplined his son in a public place and the corridors of the palace were considered public to the king. Elite and servants passed throughout the Palace all day long. . Vegeta followed wondering what his father was going to do to him this time. He figured whatever it was it would result in a lengthy stay at the palace treatment center. He wondered if the fun he had the day before was going to be worth it.

The King passed the training room and continued his way down the hall briskly. As usual, People were in the halls, servants and a few elite. The servants were busying themselves cleaning up Vegeta's messes. It suddenly dawned on Vegeta that perhaps he'd gotten carried away with himself, he was supposed to be behaving after all. The King was angry that his city was being destroyed, undoubtedly he would be even more displeased at the destruction of his home. 

The servants paid their respects to their two superiors as they passed. The King ignored them all, but Prince Vegeta nodded back to them politely. He had the juvenile hope that perhaps one of them would have pity on him and help in some way.

One of the elite they passed was Zorn. Vegeta let his façade drop gave him a look of pure terror. Zorn returned a look of helplessness; there was nothing he could do. 

Prince Vegeta understood. There was nothing more terrifying on Planet Vegeta than his father. 

Vegeta followed his father right into the sitting room. It was designed to hold hundreds of people, all the King's parties were held there. A massive window acted as one of the walls, providing a breathtaking view of the city.

King Vegeta waited as his son caught up to him and joined him by his side, although at a safe distance. The monarch made a swooping gesture with his arm in front of the window.

"What do you see before you, Prince?"

Vegeta looked out at rows upon rows of buildings and streets. The Battle Arena erupted from the city center, dwarfing event he tallest skyscraper. The Top of the huge enclosement touched the pink clouds. It was designed to hold hundreds of saiyans in transformed state, thousands un-transformed. 

The city was awesome, even aliens form planets far away had heard of its splendor and they came to visit and some even stayed. "It is Gardenia, the Capital City of our Planet." Vegeta replied to his father's question mechanically, every resident of the planet Vegeta knew that.

"What do you know about it?" His father prodded further. Vegeta took a deep breath ready to recite some things he had learned about the city.

"It is the largest populated land mass on Planet Vegeta, it is named after my aunt and it is called the City of Warriors throughout the universe."

"It is the finest city in all the universe Vegeta, and it will be yours someday."

Vegeta looked at is father without expression. He wasn't impressed by the information he had been taught

"Only the best of the best live here, Vegeta."

Vegeta did not answer this. He turned away from the window and folded his arms. Hoping his father would get to the point he was trying to make.

The King began to look a little annoyed. "Don't you care about what I' saying Vegeta? Don't you want this city?"

Vegeta looked up at him angrily. "A city, " He stated forcefully. "Is not what I need, Father."

His father was very unimpressed with his son's response. "Did I ask you what you needed, Prince? I asked you what you wanted."

Vegeta looked at him right in the eyes, then calmly replied, "I do not want a city."

The king's eyebrow trembled with rage.

Vegeta remained locked in his gaze, giving challenge to his father. He would prove that he wasn't a coward.

The King slowly began to chuckle. Perhaps top gain control of his temper, The Prince was unsure and rather unnerved by this reaction. 

"Have you no ambition, boy? You do realize that you are the Crown Prince?"

"I am aware of my rank, Father." Vegeta replied almost sourly. "But my ambition is not to own a city. Or a planet for that matter."

King Vegeta started to look rather annoyed again.

"Then what is your ambition Prince?"

Vegeta turned and looked out of the window at the glorious city stretched out before him.

"To see it." Vegeta said. "I want to see the city, Father. .I want to see the whole planet. There has to be more to it than this." The Prince pointed at the windowpane. He had liked the taste of freedom he'd gotten the day before and the small amount of civilian life he'd experienced wasn't enough to satisfy his craving.

The King crossed his arms and leaned against the window casing, turning his back on the city. He heaved a very frustrated sigh.

"We have no time to go on a planetary tour, Vegeta. You must continue to train incessantly if you want to defeat our enemies."

Vegeta glared at his Father. He was not listening to him again! That was not his ambition and Vegeta wanted to know just how in heaven's name he had made himself enemies when he hardly ever left the palace. Vegeta knew that he had no enemies and he wasn't willing to defeat those of his Father's, especially if his Father was going to continue to treat him as badly as he did.

The Prince decided that he would never win the argument if he mentioned all this to the King. He surpressed the urge to snap all this out at the man angrily. 

"Surly I have a right to see my birthright, Father. I owe it to my people to understand their lives and what they need to be happy."

"You can see it in picture books." The king replied ignoring the latter half of the Prince's argument, as if it were inconsequential. "I'll get you some more if you'd like."

Vegeta very reluctantly surrendered to this. "Thank you, Father." 

"You're Welcome." The King replied curtly, then walked towards his son. He stopped just in front of the child and looked down at him. The Prince looked back. He was fast gaining his courage and thought it would be fun to tease his father now that he seemed to be under control. A little voice inside Vegeta's head was warning him not to do anything stupid and to remember what his mother had said to him the night before. However, another louder voice was pointing out how he could now see right up his father's nose.

"I.." the King started but was halted by a smile passing over his son's face. 

"What are you smiling at?!" the King nearly shouted. The smile disappeared.

"Nothing." Vegeta relied quickly letting his rekindled fear show on his face.

The King calmed himself and proceeded. "I have another question for you." The Prince looked up at him expectantly. King Vegeta let his face morph out of his calm demeanor and replaced it with one of fury.

"Just what the hell were you trying to prove neglecting your training for two whole weeks?!?"

"I don't know." Vegeta replied hoping that hit would suffice but expecting it wouldn't.

"I want a better answer, Prince. And it had better be a damned good one!!"

"I was mad at you and I wanted to teach you a lesson." The Prince replied.

Snickering, the King encircled his son. "Teach _me_ a lesson? Perhaps you should have remembered some of the one's I taught you before venturing to do teaching of your own." He halted, and loomed over his son with a vicious scowl twisting up his face. "Ungrateful brat! How dare you be angry with me! You get everything you want. Food, a comfortable home, more attention than any child ought to have and plenty of encouragement. How would you like to be a third class saiyan and have to scavenge for food like a rat? Or how would you like to be one of those pathetic little creatures on those planets we destroy? You don't know how good you've got it!"

The Prince was angered that his father thought so little of him to say such things. He wanted to defend himself and demand that the promises made to him a long time ago be honored. But his anger clouded his words and instead he said, "Maybe you should get me some picture books with those things in them, Father. So then I could appreciate that I'm not like that."

Shocked, King Vegeta stopped his pacing

"Just shut up, Vegeta, before I kill you!" The king said disgustedly. Vegeta shut his mouth realizing too late that what he'd said was much worse than what he'd been afraid to say

King Vegeta took a few deep breaths and continued in a normal voice. "Since you are so enthusiastic about getting away from this palace and since you think that you are powerful enough to disrupt the carefully balanced training schedule I've arranged, you're going to train elsewhere."

Vegeta gaped in horror. He never thought his disobedience would get him exiled. " You will fight real opponents , who will not show mercy to arrogant little brats like you. Nappa is taking you to planet Serano. I am going to oversee another occupation. We will discuss your misbehavior further when I return."

Vegeta could not utter a word, he gaped at his father as he started to leave the room. "But Father……" Vegeta yelled behind him. He needed more information. 

"You have an hour to prepare yourself." The King added without looking back. 

"But..." Vegeta started but stopped after his father rounded the corner.

Vegeta cursed loudly when he was sure that he was alone. He was angry with himself. He never thought that his father would punish him like this. Who knew what kind of warriors were on that planet? Moreover, what was even worse was that his father was going to punish him again when he returned later that week. There would be no _discussion_ between them.

"Forgive me for saying so, Your Highness, but I think you may have gone too far this time."

Vegeta turned in direction of the voice not angered by the chastisement.

"I believe you are right, Zorn."

Zorn joined the Prince by the window and gazed upon the city.

"It is a glorious place. My Prince. It is the most beautiful city in the universe to be sure. It is the wealthiest and, the cleanest.

Vegeta chuckled at that, it was no secret that Saiyans were in general unclean creatures. The royalty took extra pains to be the exception to this rule.

"It pains his Majesty to see it destroyed by the people he had it built for." Added Zorn Sadly.

"The riots are still going on?" Vegeta asked.

"They've stopped for now." Zorn replied. "But no one knows for how long. Many of the alien residents have left the planet altogether."

Vegeta looked up at his tutor in shock. He was amazed that his father had been so calm knowing that. The planet was becoming even poorer.

The Prince looked forlornly at the cityscape. The sunlight shimmered on a large river running through it and he could see tiny moving people going about their business on the streets.

"I wish I could experience it." Vegeta replied, thinking diqustedly about the unwanted picture books he would soon receive. 

"You will, be patient." 

"I have been patient."

Zorn sighed. "True, your highness." 

Vegeta was grateful for Zorn's friendship but understood that the conversation would not solve anything. The Prince had concluded that talk would not get him anywhere and only training would. He decided that he had better start redeeming himself.

"I had better go prepare myself for my..uh.. trip." Vegeta said in an attempt to dismiss himself politely. He had no idea how to prepare himself though. 

Rising his head to Zorn, he asked. "What preparations are in order for this sort of situation.?"

"Well, I suppose I'd want to warm up a bit first. It's hard just jumping into a fight, especially with opponents you've never met before." 

"Oh." Vegeta replied, feeling his uneasiness grow. "Could you…."

"Spar with you?" Zorn finished Vegeta' sentence.I am afraid I cannot. His Majesty has given me a list of things he needs done." Zorn replied pulling the list out from under his cape. The Prince examined the huge list, scribbled messily in an almost illegible fashion. It indicated that Zorn had a lot of paper work to do. Vegeta would have felt sorry for him if he weren't busy feeling sorry for himself. Of course, he knew that he only had himself to blame.

"Perhaps, her highness, the Queen, will spar with you." Suggested Zorn.

"She does not like to." Vegeta replied with a shrug.

"But perhaps if _you_ asked her she would." Zorn smiled and winked at the little Prince.

Vegeta returned the smile and then ran out of the room.


	4. the prince: chapter 4

****

The Prince

Chapter 4: The Test

By: senzubean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I make no profit from this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Recely stepped over broken Tsoofur-jin glass vases as she made her way towards the throne room. There were similar messes in every hall. She was very dissapointed. She had been sure she'd gotten through to her son. 

Recely sighed sadly, wondering just how she was going to convince her mate to be more lenient on her son when he acted like a little hooligan. She entered the sitting room in order to pass through it to the throne room and noticed, out of the corner of her eye through the window, the King enter the courtyard from the landing strip. She stopped and watched him head towards the palace, curious as to why he had not left the planet yet. He had told her that the occupations he was supervising were very important. 

__

Well, I don't care as long as I can talk to him before he finds our son. She rushed in order to try to catch him before he disappeared. If that happened, she may not find him for hours. Swiftly, she rounded a corner in the hall and found herself on the floor two seconds later. Something had rammed into her. 

"Sorry Mother." She heard a tiny voice say above her. She looked up to see the Prince staring down at her with a frightened expression. She looked up at him calmly. His father would be furious in this situation but not Recely.

"What's wrong?" She instinctively asked as she sat up She didn't often see her son tearing around the palace, it wasn't in his nature. He usually stalked around the palace much like his father, to Recely's dismay. She didn't like her son acting arrogant.

"Nothing, I was just seeing how fast I could run, sorry."

Recely smiled. "How fast are you?"

"Really fast." Vegeta replied and giggled. Recely laughed too. 

"As fast as I, Prince?" 

Vegeta looked up to see his father walk towards he and his mother. Recely stood up and faced him, determined to make him listen to her this time. He disappeared before her eyes and reappeared where Vegeta had been seconds before. The king had his son by the collar of his shirt in the air. Vegeta didn't say anything; he was too frightened by his father's actions to complain. The king rotated his son to face him.

"Did you make those messes in the corridors?" The king asked. 

Vegeta didn't understand, his father knew that he had made the messes, he'd seen them before he left.

"Yes, Father." Vegeta replied. His father cocked an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry, Father."

"That kind of behavior is not appropriate here! Save your destructive tendencies for planet occupations!"

"Yes Father, I won't do it again." Vegeta replied meekly.

"Good." His father replied and dropped him. The Prince landed face down, then sprang up to his feet.

"What are you doing fooling around anyway?" The King continued his questioning. "I told you to get ready! Nappa is waiting for you in the launch pad."

Vegeta looked at his mother in a desperate attempt for salvation. Recely understood the fearful look and went to demand an explanation from her mate but was interrupted by him instead.

"GO!" The King snapped impatiently at his son. Vegeta gave one last glance at his mother, disappointed that he had not had the chance to ask her for a training session, and then ran to do as he was told.

"Where are you taking him?" Recely asked. The king stared over his shoulder at his son, completely ignoring her presence.

Recely regarded him in apprehension. "Not on an occupation?"

The King turned to look at her. "What if I am?"

Recely huffed in exasperation and planted her fists on her hips.. "He's too young!"

King Vegeta half smiled in amusement at her. "I agree. I'm not taking him on an occupation."

"Then where.."

The King began to walk away. "Nappa is taking him for a test."

"Test?" 

"Don't worry, my Dear, he'll be fine."

__

I'm in trouble! Vegeta observed mentally as a huge alien with natural scale armor and long, sharp, teeth charged at him at full speed. Vegeta dodged to the right just as the beast was about to tackle him. He thought that he was home free and ceased the thrust of the power surrounding him. But he was wrong. So very, very wrong. 

The alien whirled around and caught him by both of his legs as he was still in midair. He bit his tongue, as he slammed into the dirt floor of the arena with a force comparable to that of a spacepod slamming into the ground as it landed. At least that was how Vegeta felt. But that was just the beginning of the Prince's problems as the alien pinned him in the dirt

__

I'm in big, big trouble! 

"Damn it, Vegeta! Do something!" Nappa's displeased voice rang out over the screams of the crowd watching the spectacle. There were hundreds of people in the arena watching the warriors fight. It was a competition and everybody laughed when Vegeta stepped into the ring. The man he was now fighting nearly pulled out, saying that it was too much of an embarrassment for a warrior of his caliber to fight a toddler.

Vegeta swore that he would defeat the alien. And in his arrogance, believed it. Now his pride was nearly crushed as he struggled under the palm of the ferocious hissing snake monster.

"Hey kid, " The alien stated in a sinister voice. "Tell me, have you ever seen someone eaten alive?"

"N..no." Vegeta replied confused and a little afraid. 

"Well, this is your lucky day, because you're going to witness it first hand." The creature stated and laughed inches away from the Prince's face nearly smothering him with his hot, rancid breath.

Vegeta struggled harder, understanding that he was about to be swallowed whole. The sight of the alien licking his fangs with his ribbon tongue sent a wave of pure terror down his spine. 

He panicked. "NAPPA, HELP ME!"

"Don't just lay there, fight back Vegeta!"

" HE'S GONNA EAT ME!"

"FIGHT!"

Vegeta froze under the alien's hypnotic gaze. The forked end of his thin tongue lapped at his nose. Six inch, needle like fangs were all that filled his view. The rancid breath condensed on his skin. Nappa continued to yell instructions to him, but all Vegeta could focus on was the gaping mouth and dark tunnel of the alien's throat advancing closer and closer, about to swallow him up.

"Bah!" the alien spat, pushing Vegeta down into the earth covered floor as he rose from his knees. "This is an insult!" The alien complained at the judges of the match with his back turned on his victim. "I will not dishonor myself by killing a helpless saiyan brat. Give me a real warrior to do battle with!"

Vegeta slowly pushed himself to a sitting position. He was thankful that he had not been swallowed, but he did not appreciate being called helpless. Moreover, he was not just some saiyan brat, he was the crown prince, heir to the throne and the most recent descendent of clan Vegeta, the greatest clan in the history of the saiyans. He would not dishonor his family name, the name of his father, by being spared.

"Get the brat out of here before I _actually_ eat him!" The alien continued his demands completely ignoring Vegeta as he rose to his feet. 

"Come on! Why are you dragging out this pathetic spectacle..." The alien stopped talking as his face smashed into the ground. Vegeta landed where the alien had been standing. Shocked the snake pushed himself out of the dirt.

"You should never turn your back on the enemy." Vegeta stated as the alien turned his snake like head to glare at him.

"Why you little..."

"Did you see that?" a green skinned alien asked as he stared out of the tinted glass of an enclosed balcony. "He's pretty clever."

A smile passed over the well-defined lips of the man sitting next to him in a hover throne.

"Yes." He replied. "Isn't that surprising?"

The snake alien hissed angrily as he fondled the end of a broken tooth.

"This time I'm going to swallow you, piece by piece!"

"Humph!" Vegeta responded with rekindled confidence. He had been a bit disoriented when placed in this arena against these fighters. Nappa practically threw him in the ring, stating "Since you think you're good enough to ditch training for two weeks, lets see how you fare here!" 

He had never been subjected anything like this and was intimidated, but now, he was getting his bearings straight and was not afraid anymore.

Hissing viciously, the snake man lunged at Vegeta. Vegeta leapt above the alien's head and kicked his opponent as he rose, sending him face first into the dirt again. 

The alien got back up and lunged yet again. His frustration was disabling him. He was suffering from a lack of confidence now. Vegeta sent him into the dirt repeatedly. Until finally the alien went down and did not get back up. Vegeta was then pronounced the winner and was expected to continue in he next round after intermission.

Vegeta was excited about the next fight. He was sure that he would win again. Nappa was busy talking to people. They all wanted to speak with he man who was considered this wonder child's trainer. Finally, everyone departed the training box, leaving Nappa and Vegeta alone while the rest went to get some alcohol and high fat foods from the concession.

"Come Prince. It's time for us to go home."

Vegeta looked at him incredulously.

"But Nappa, I'm supposed to fight in the next round."

"Doesn't matter."

"But it wouldn't be very polite of me to just leave."

"Politeness has no place here, Vegeta. This is a gambling arena and nearly everyone just lost a whole lot of money because of you."

"You're afraid?" Asked Vegeta in accusation. He was no coward and he did not want to be made to appear so.

"Hell no! I just had to see where you need improving, and I can see that we have a lot of work to do."

"But I won!"

"Only because that alien was a damned fool. If it were me, I would've eaten you."

Vegeta looked at the ground. He had been quite proud of himself.

"You think that you were pretty smart don't you? You fought poorly and then you lucked out! This wasn't mortal combat today. What would have happened to you had it been?"

"I..I don't know."

"You'd be half digested in that snake man's stomach. Your father is going to be very displeased."

"But..."

"Let's get out of here." Nappa ordered and started to exit the trainer's box.

"Going so soon?"

Nappa dropped to the ground instantaneously as the owner of the voice approached. Frieza came to a halt just in front of him and the Prince. Vegeta stared up at him in shock. Nappa grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the ground with him in a submissive bow.

"What a shame, I was so looking forward to the next round." Frieza continued. 

Nappa rose on one knee. "I believe Prince Vegeta is not yet ready to fight warriors of this experience, my Lord."

Frieza, Dodoria and Zarbon all laughed. 

"Experience?" Frieza repeated. "Ha! These warriors are nothing! I know talent when I see it and I saw nothing worthy of recruitment into my organization. That is, until you showed up Princeling." Vegeta rose his eyes from the ground to observe Frieza.

Frieza smiled at him. "I'm willing to make a bet on you, Vegeta. I bet that you will defeat every warrior that confronts you today. What do you think about that?"

"I..I believe that my trainer is right about me needing more practice, Lord Frieza."

Frieza chuckled. "You're too modest. It's not often you see that quality in a Prince. I think that you'll be the champion of the day. I'm so sure of that that I'm going to put money on you in the next round. You'll make sure I win, won't you Vegeta?"

Vegeta bowed his head, "Yes lord Frieza."

"I look forward to seeing you fight, Princeling." He stated as he hovered away.

Nappa gaped at Frieza's back as he hovered toward the crowd in the distance. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" demanded Vegeta annoyed. He rose to his feet. "Have you no confidence in my abilities?"

"I have confidence in you to an extent." Nappa replied. "But.. Damn it! We don't know who's here! God knows who'll come into the arena at you!"

"But that's life in general, Nappa," shrugged Vegeta. "Besides, it'll be good experience."

"This is not a game!" Nappa practically screamed, caught himself, and continued in hushed but far from calm voice. " Frieza is putting money on you! Have you any idea how serious this is?"

"So, it'll be his mistake if I lose." Vegeta shrugged.

"No, it'll be my head!" Nappa snapped back. "I can't handle this situation. I have to tell your father about this." He stated and went to activate the communication device on his scouter.

"What's he going to do?" Vegeta pointed out. "Frieza has spoken. The responsibility is mine."

Nappa looked down at him unsure whether to trust in his abilities or not. 

Prince Vegeta saw the doubt. "I can do this." He stated solemnly. 

"That's easy to say considering that you have no choice!" Nappa spat, letting his hand drop from his scouter and back to his side.

"No." Vegeta replied in all seriousness. "I say this because I know that I can do it. I will defeat them all."

Nappa started to visibly sweat as the warriors were called to their respective gates for the next round. He ran his fingers through the tuft of hair on top of his head. "Damn it!" he cursed. "Don't you dare lose, Vegeta!" He ordered and joined the crowd as they reclaimed their seats.

Vegeta smiled in determination. "I'll do it. I'll prove that I'm the best saiyan of all!" He exclaimed and ran towards his gate, eager to commence the match.

"Look Mother, I won!"

Recely looked at the medallion her son held inches from her eyes.

"Won what?"

"The competition at the 7th Galactic Arena on Planet Serano!"

"What?" Recely asked in shock taking the medallion from her child and examining it. Sure enough, that's what it said. "I had heard that was a gambling complex?" She wondered aloud, unable to believe that her mate would allow their child to fight in such a place.

"That's right, it is. Frieza was there and he put money down on me. He got very rich because I won so many times. 15 matches! He said that he was so pleased with the show that he was going to give all the money he won to father '...to do with it what he sees fit.' " Vegeta quoted Frieza and then smiled. "I suggested that father pay the occupationalists, so they won't have to riot anymore and father said that that was a pretty good idea. Isn't that great?"

Recely threw herself to the floor from the chair she was sitting in, grabbed Vegeta and looked him all over.

"Are you hurt?" she asked urgently.

"Not at all. I'm a bit tired but...." Recely heaving a sigh of relief and embracing him against her body.

"But aren't you pleased, mother? Frieza said that it was exceptional that a child my age did so well." Vegeta asked disappointed. Recely smiled warmly at him.

"Oh yes, Dearest, I'm very proud of you."

Vegeta smiled happy with her response. 

"Are you still going on about that thing?" His father demanded as he entered the dining room.

"Well, it's very special." Recely upset at her mate's dismissal of their son's accomplishment.

"He's gloating." He disagreed as he sat down at the dinner table. Servants rushed to serve the meal. The King looked directly at the Prince "And the match was meant to teach him a lesson. He has no right to be proud of himself."

"Well, I'm proud of him." Recely said confidently then smiled at her child. Vegeta laughed at her response to his father. No one besides her dared talk to him like that. She told him!

The King huffed in annoyance. "Eat your dinner." He commanded.

Recely took her place at the table and went about placing a napkin on her lap. Only obeying because, like any saiyan she was hungry and wanted to fill her empty stomach immediately. She noticed however that Vegeta was still standing beside her and wasn't making any indication of doing otherwise.

"What are you still doing there?" His father demanded after swallowing a mouthful of food. "Eat your dinner before I have the servants take it away."

"Why can't I ever do anything right for you, father?" The Prince asked in half confidence. Knowing that he shouldn't, but wanting to have a valid answer.

"Well, maybe if you did as you were told for once...."

"I beat all those warriors today! And you didn't say a thing to me!" Vegeta protested, the answer was the one he'd expected, not a valid one. Not the truth.

"Fishing for compliments is a very conceited thing to do." The King replied.

"He's not fishing for one, he deserves one!" Recely piped in.

The King huffed impatiently. "Fine, good job. Eat your dinner!"

"You don't mean it!" Vegeta complained.

The King dropped his fork on his plate, fed up. "That's it! Go to bed! I'm sick of arguing with you about everything!"

"Vegeta!" Recely exclaimed appalled that he would be so mean.

The King completely ignored her objection and pointed an accusing finger at his child. "You doubted yourself today. Nappa said you acted no better than a third class saiyan in the beginning of that first fight."

"Well, what did you expect? That was a very unfamiliar environment, he was nervous!" Recely yelled across the table.

"Keep out of this, woman!" The King snapped then returned to glaring at the Prince. "You think you're a warrior now because you defeated those losers? Well, I have news for you, brat! Any saiyan could have taken them. Frieza was only humoring you in order to make sport of me!"

"Then why even take him there if anyone could've defeated them?" Recely demanded pushing herself from her chair and knocking it to the floor.

"To prove the belief I have about him!"

"And what _belief_ is that?"

"That he's weak!"

Recely opened her mouth to yell out her protest to that statement but her son did the yelling for her. He threw the medallion off the carpeted floor and ran out of the dining hall.

Recely growled, angered that her son was hurt. She lunged for the medallion, scooping it off the rug and ran after him.

"Where do you thing you're going woman?" The King bellowed, slamming his fists on the table as he stood up. Recely ignored his question and continued to follow her child.

She looked down the hall, not seeing him anywhere. She was about to call out to him when she was grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall.

"Don't ever ignore me, girl!" The King ordered holding her firmly against the wall by the shoulders.

"Let me go!" Recely screamed in the King's face.

"No! Did I tell you you could go after him? Did I?" The King shook her. "Don't you remember what I told you a year ago about keeping company with him."

"You bastard! How dare you hurt him like that!"

"I didn't mean to hurt him! If he had more confidence then he could take that criticism!" Replied the king exasperated.

"That wasn't constructive criticism! You wanted to hurt him because it makes you feel good when you do!" Recely accused venomously.

The King slapped her across the face. "I do not lie!"

Recely turned her head to face him. Her mournful expression penetrated through to his twisted heart and actually made him feel guilt.

"Yes you do. You lied to me about your reasons for wanting him and you lied to him about allowing us to be together if he did as you asked. He trains so hard!And he does it all for you! All he wanted was some acknowledgment. You're cruel, you're selfish and I hate you!" 

The King relaxed his grasp allowing her to break free. She ran down the hallway crying, searching for her child and not caring how the King would punish her disobedience.

"Go away, Mother!" 

Recely stood across the room from where her son was pulling on his pajamas with his back to her. She was hurt by what he said, but knew that her child was only acting that way out of fear for her welfare.

"Vegeta, I want to talk to you about what your father said to you."

"There's nothing to talk about. I've always known that he felt that way about me."

"Then why did you run off like that, Dearest?"

Vegeta turned and looked at her with a blank expression then furrowed his eyebrows into a vicious scowl. "He told me to go to bed. He gets very angry when I disobey him. That's why you must leave this room immediately!"

"I will leave at my choosing." Recely gently replied.

Vegeta heaved a sigh of despair. "Please mother, he's too angry now! I know that he'll do something terrible if he catches us together." He looked away from her as soon as he finished his sentence and rubbed his face on his sleeve in an attempt to prevent the tears that were welling up to escape.

"If my leaving will console you then I will go." Recely reluctantly agreed. Vegeta crossed the room and crawled up onto his bed.

"Thank you, Mother."

Recely held up the now warped medallion up for the Prince's inspection. "You dropped this in the dining hall, I'll just put it...."

"I don't want it anymore." Interrupted the Prince as he turned away from her, pulling the covers up to his chin.

Recely was about to argue but decided to let it be for another time. "As you wish." She pocked it and advanced to tuck him in.

"Could you please turn off the light on your way out?" Vegeta asked indicating to Recely that he did not want her to come any closer.

"Of course." She said and quickly crossed the room, tears threatening to drop down her cheeks at any moment. "Goodnight, Vegeta." She choked as she shut the door behind her.

"Goodnight, Mother" Vegeta gasped and swallowed quickly, trying to keep his emotions from bubbling up to the surface.

Vegeta stared at the door his mother had left through hours before. He tried to ignore the hunger pangs he was experiencing. They were keeping him awake despite the fact he was exhausted from fighting earlier at the arena. Breakfast seemed to be an eternity away. 

To distract his mind from his stomach he relayed the events in the dining room in his mind.

__

Mother is always so good to me. He appreciated that his mother was trying to defend him against his father. But the King was too stubborn. He knew that no matter what his mother said, the King would never listen to her.

__

Tuce is right, it's not fair the way I'm treated and It's not fair how Mother is treated either. 

Vegeta was at the brink tears when he heard the doors adjoining to his father's chambers open. The Prince shut his eyes and regulated his breathing in order to feign slumber.

"Vegeta," his father called out softly. Vegeta ignored his father's beckoning, hoping to trick the man. His efforts were not in vain and the Prince listened as his father crossed the room and set something down on his desk. The King started to walk back to his chambers but stopped by the bed on the way. Vegeta listened intently, wondering what his father was doing. After a few minutes the king heaved a sigh of remorse and continued his way on out of the room.

As soon as he was positive that his father was gone, the prince sat up to see what his he'd left. It was those unwanted picture books and a snack. Angry as he was, the king was still concerned that this child had gone to bed hungry. Vegeta lay back down, ignoring the food.

__

I'm not going to relieve his guilt by eating that! I hope he feels bad for what he's done to mother and I.

"Lord Frieza, I have just gotten word that those two high profile planets you wanted so badly were successfully occupied as of this morning." Zarbon stated as he entered Frieza's observation room.

Really?" Frieza asked in obvious pleasure. "By whom?"

"The saiyan elite, sire."

Frieza chuckled. "Ah those saiyans, my perfect slaves."

"Yes, lord Frieza. They are very good at killing things for you eh?" Dodoria asked. "I wonder how many were assigned to those planets?"

"Quite a few I imagine." Zarbon replied. "They are merely saiyans after all."

Frieza chuckled again. "I bet little prince Vegeta could occupy a planet like that with minimal assistance. Perhaps even by himself."

"Granted, he is quite powerful for a child of any race or breeding." Zarbon replied. "But I highly doubt he could handle a planet like the ones just occupied alone. They're much too big and the residents were much too powerful. He'd need special training first."

"Do you think that you could train him to do that Zarbon?" Frieza asked playfully. 

Zarbon chuckled. "I am confident that I could. I have trained many of our other warriors to be fully capable planetary occupationalists."

Dodoria laughed at his companion. "Yeah, but this is a little brat, Zarbon. And a Prince at that. He's probably a whiney cry-baby, most princes are, they're too sheltered to be warriors." 

"You forget that the is a saiyan. They're all bred warriors, it's in their blood."

"He's a lost cause that one. He didn't fight so well in the beginning of that match." Dodoria argued.

"As I said before, he needs to be trained properly."

"Moron! You can't teach a saiyan anything, they're too stupid!"

"Well someone has already taught him a thing or two haven't they...."

Zarbon and Dodoria would have continued their bickering if Frieza hadn't have interrupted.

"Zarbon, Dodoria, you're childish arguing is getting on my nerves. There's only one way to settle this and that is to allow Zarbon to train the saiyan and see what becomes of him."

"Ha!" Dodoria chided. "He'll fail, guaranteed!"

"Do you want to bet on that Dodoria?" Zarbon smoothly asked. Dodoria grimaced viciously.

"You're on, pretty boy!"

Frieza laughed in approval. "Very well, I shall arrange it then." He smiled pleasantly; it was so hard to be amused when you are the most powerful being in the universe. Everything becomes boring when you can have whatever you want.


	5. the prince: chapter 5

****

The Prince

Chapter 5: The Agreement

By: senzubean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I make no profit from this story. I just wrote it for fun.

"No, that is the improper way. Again!"

Vegeta suppressed the urge to grunt, lest he be chastised again and carefully slipped his index finger through his teacup's handle, raised it to his lips and was careful not to slurp.

"No! That is incorrect." The old alien woman chastised then took a firm grasp of the Prince's wrist and extended his pinkie finger with her other hand. "This is the proper way for a young man to hold his teacup. Again!"

Vegeta sighed in exasperation, it was only the twentieth time he'd done it and the tea was getting cold, not that he even liked to drink tea. Vegeta hated it when his schedule rotated. He was now in for another two weeks of study during the morning and afternoons and evening combat training. He wouldn't have any all-day combat training for another two weeks. He cursed himself for skipping out on his last rotation of combat training; he always forgot how boring studying was. Also, he hated learning court customs. Saiyans weren't polite, his father wasn't polite. He was afraid that his people would think he was some kind of sissy. The _Polite_ Prince of the Saiyans. 

"Do not sigh, that is imprudent!" the cordiality instructor corrected. Vegeta glanced at her angrily. As Prince, he was not used to taking orders from a servant or allowing himself to be touched by one. "Do not scowl. That is _very_ imprudent. You must appear pleasant, even if you are not."

Vegeta carefully picked up the teacup again and made sure his pinkie was extended.

"BWAHAHAHAHAAH!" 

"Princess Sala!" The Cordiality instructor scolded. Sala shrank back into her seat at the other side of the long dining table. "Do not laugh like a buffoon! Also, it is impolite to taunt your company, especially if said company is of higher status than yourself." 

"I can't help it!" Sala laughed. "He looks like a dork with his finger stuck out like that!"

The cordiality instructor pulled out a slim reed from behind her back and slapped it on the dining table, causing Sala to stop laughing, but she continued to giggle quietly.

She then turned her attention back to Prince Vegeta. "Pay her no attention, Prince. Continue." 

Prince Vegeta rose the cup again but was too afraid to extend the finger. Sala confirmed his fears about looking like a sissy.

"Prince! Your finger!"

"I don't wanna stick it out like that." Vegeta mumbled.

"Do not slur your words! Speak in a clear, loud voice and _ar-ti-cu-late_!"

"I SAID, I DON'T WANT TO STICK IT OUT LIKE THAT!"

"Do not yell, that is extremely rude!" The cordiality instructor sighed. "I was under the impression that you had been taught basic manners."

"My mother did teach me manners." Vegeta replied annoyed. Recely had taken great pains to ensure that her son was polite if nothing else, but he usually only acted extremely polite around her because it made her happy. Vegeta was quite insulted that he was being punished with this instruction. Vegeta knew how to be polite. Sala on the other hand....

"Well, she obviously didn't do a very good job. But she can hardly be blamed."

"Why are you insulting my mother?" Vegeta demanded putting his teacup on the tablecloth.

"Prince, use your saucer!"

"I asked you a question!"

The cordiality instructor rose in a confident stance. "I was not insulting her. She was raised in the woods. It is not her fault that she is ignorant of the customs of court-life."

"She isn't ignorant of anything!" Sala said as she stood up on her chair.

"That's right!" Vegeta agreed standing up as well.

"Just look at what you two are doing! I have trained dozens of Princes and Princesses all over this galaxy to be perfectly well mannered in every respect. But you two are just impossible! I'm afraid that nothing will become of this kingdom if it's going to have you two in charge of things!"

"It is very rude to insult your superiors!" Vegeta replied in a clear loud voice being careful to _ar-ti-cu-late_.

"You sit down this instant! The King is right about you needing to improve your manners."

"I suggest you leave before I become enraged." Vegeta said calmly without the scowl that would usually accompany the statement.

"Well, I never..."

"You'd better get out of here, Manners Lady! He's got a real bad temper!" Sala said slyly.

Vegeta smirked evilly and started to power up. The cordiality instructor, who was not at all powerful, gasped in horror. "You wouldn't?"

"Stick around and find out!" Vegeta said as he increased his power. With that the lady screamed and ran out of the dining hall.

"That is not the proper way of leaving a room!" Sala imitated and then burst out laughing.

Vegeta powered down and laughed along with Sala. Sala stood up on the table; pulled off the cape she was wearing and threw it on the floor. She then started to rip away the skirt of her outfit making it substantially shorter. Vegeta got up on the table as well and sat down in the middle. He then picked up a teaspoon and the sugar bowl and began shoveling its contents into his mouth.

"Hey, Vegeta! That lady was the only one watching us!"

"Whot are oo suggestin'." Vegeta asked with his mouth stuffed with sugar.

"I suggest we go have some fun!" She said and leapt off the table and ran into the hall whooping. Vegeta tossed away the spoon and emptied the rest of the sugar into his mouth and swallowed it in one big gulp, then took off after Sala.

The kids were playing a game of run and tackle tag in the hallways. The servants that they passed all knew that something was amiss but didn't try to stop them. They knew better than that.

Sala and Vegeta were just about to pass the big double doors of the throne room when they were stopped by the explosion they heard from inside. The doors buckled in their hinges, accompanied by a loud thump and slowly creaked open.

Vegeta stopped and quietly padded towards the door. The scarlet carpet just inside the door had scorch marks allover.

"What was that?" Sala asked. Vegeta shushed her and peered through the cracks between the doors. The taller Sala folded her arms over the top of Vegeta's head and looked through as well. Vegeta was annoyed by her boldness but curiosity overwhelmed his desire to hit her.

Inside his father lowered his arm from an attack. 

"Woah, " Whispered Vegeta. "He killed someone."

"Really?" Gasped Sala and was promptly shushed again.

The silence of the throne room was shattered by the sound of laughter. The King snapped his head round to see if his ears were deceiving him.

"You're such a brute, Vegeta."

"Who is that?" Sala asked, not caring that she would most likely be hushed again.

"Frieza...." Vegeta replied in shock.

"Frieza!" Sala yelped.

Vegeta shushed her violently and elbowed her to get his point across. 

The Prince had missed what Frieza had just said to his father because of Sala's foolish outbursts, but what he heard was the most important thing he said.

"Are we still in agreement about your son?" Frieza asked, while sitting in his father's throne.

Vegeta was outraged. Why was Frieza sitting on the saiyan throne? Why was he even on planet Vegeta? And most important of all, why would an agreement between his father and Frieza concern him?

Vegeta promptly had his answer. "Yes, we are, " The King replied with difficulty. "You can have him."

Vegeta couldn't believe what he'd just heard. And the squeak Sala choked out indicated that she was shocked as well.

Everything else that was said was a complete blur to the Prince. He was still standing, peering through the door but his mind was somewhere else. He was awakened as Sala grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall. He snapped out of his trance-like state and ran along with her. They rounded the corner and hid on the other side. Sala peered around the corner and watched as the elite slowly emanated from the throne room and out into the foyer.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Sala spat angrily. She turned to her friend who was no doubt devastated. "Vegeta....."

The Prince was staring off into space. An emotionless expression on his features. "Vegeta?" Sala prodded sympathetically. Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to suppress his tears, grunted viciously and took flight down the hall. Away from the throne room, the elite, his father and Frieza. 

"Wait!" Sala called out and gave chase. The Prince ignored her order and kept running. He was nearing the end of the hallway. There was a huge paned window blocking his way but he didn't slow down. Instead, he shoulder bunted the large window, propelling himself through. As soon as he was in the air he shot off away from the palace as fast as he could go.

"VEGETA!" Sala wailed mournfully as she neared the shattered window. When she got there all she could see was shards of splintered glass falling to the ground. Vegeta was long gone.

The commotion was loud enough to gain the attention of anyone nearby. A few servants had gathered in the hall. The King had departed the throne room moments earlier and he too was almost immediately on the scene.

"Sala, what is going on here?" The king demanded in agitation seeing a broken window and the mischevious Sala standing in front of it. He then noticed that his son was absent. "Where is Vegeta?"

Sala scowled at him venomously. "He's gone! And I hope you never find him!" With that said she too jumped through the window and flew away from the palace.

"Sire?" Nappa asked a she joined the King, not understanding what had gone on.

"The Prince has overheard the conversation between Frieza and I." The King replied in monotone while staring blankly after Sala. " Find him before he gets hurt."

Vegeta flew blindly over what would've been his planet someday if Frieza hadn't have interfered. He allowed tears to flow from his eyes a he gazed upon the landscape beneath him. He didn't care that he was going to lose his birthright. The situation was much worse.

He was going to lose his parents.

Somehow, he could not let that happen. But what could he do except hide? He knew that that was only a temporary solution.

The city Gardenia came into view below him. He recalled what Oniya had said a few days before when he was trying to hide from his father and his elite.

__

Let's go to the city!...There's lots of people to hide amongst..."

He decided. He would hide in the city until he could figure out another solution to this impossible problem he now had on his plate.

Descending carefully as to not bring attention to himself, Vegeta landed between two large buildings. The Battle Arena wasn't far away. Vegeta crooned his head up as he walked into the open street, staring at the huge structure. Suddenly he felt himself to be very small amongst the skyscrapers, automobiles and people. Torrents of busy people, Saiyans and foreigners alike, all too occupied with their tasks to notice that the Crown Prince walked amongst them. For once in his short life, Vegeta didn't mind being ignored.

The Prince padded along the sidewalk, entwining himself around the legs of people taller than him. He broke of the main street and started to stroll down a smaller one. Apparently this was a market of some kind and it wasn't so busy. The merchants yelled things at the adults on the street ignoring the children. The kids were running around playing various games and generally getting on the adult's nerves. Vegeta was delighted that he wasn't being noticed. He stopped on the sidewalk and watched a few saiyan boys who were around his age kicking a ball. He wondered if they would let him join them. Vegeta smiled and continued to watch. He contemplated going over to them but he couldn't figure out what to say. He realized that he was too shy to join them.

Vegeta sighed, figuring that he should keep moving anyway, lest he get caught. He began to recommence his journey down the street when his fears came true. Three elite saiyans walked out of a restaurant just across the street from where Vegeta was standing. What was worse was that the Prince could identify each man by name in his head. If the Prince knew them, then they would know the Prince.

Vegeta instinctively ran upon sight of them, plowing through the group of kids he was too afraid to talk to before. One of the boys cursed loudly at him while another yelled. "That looked like the Prince!" Vegeta thought that he was caught for sure and kept running.

Vegeta reached another main street and burst through the crowds traveling on the sidewalk. Ignoring complaints and protests, he continued his flight...

....right into rush hour traffic.

The sound of tires squealing stopped Vegeta in his tracks. The noise was accompanied by that of metal smashing against metal and glass shattering. Vegeta turned to look what had happened and saw a steel bumper inches from his eyes. Realizing that he had almost been struck down by a vehicle, he stood there in the middle of the street unable to move.

Horns blared and people shouted objections from their cars. The driver that had almost hit Vegeta leaned out of his window and started yelling at him.

"DAMN YOU KID! LOOK AT THE MEESS YOU'VE MADE! WHERE ARE YOUR...." The driver ceased his yelling as he saw who he was looking at.

"..Prince Vegeta!" 

Vegeta looked around nervously to see if anyone had heard the man's realization. To his dismay, everyone on the street and on the sidewalk all knew, whether they heard the man or came to their own realizations. 

Vegeta didn't know what to do. He was defiantly caught but he just couldn't go back to the palace. He had to find a way out of there. He looked around frantically trying to find an escape. To his horror, everyone around him fell on one knee. They were bowing to him! Then they all started to cry out. "Hail Prince Vegeta!"

Vegeta did not need this added attention. And the shouts were distracting his train of thought. He couldn't concentrate on finding an escape. Instead he found himself hyperventilating; this was all too much!

Just when he'd given up hope of salvation from this unfortunate situation, he was snatched off his feet and carried swiftly through the crowd. It took The Prince a few minutes to realize that the situation had changed. He was being held under someone's arm, and whoever was holding him was tearing around the city streets like an expert.

Vegeta looked up, expecting one of the elite he previously saw, but was wrong.

Vegeta gasped. "Tuce!"

"Hey Vegeta, how's it going?" Tuce said flashing a smile.

"Better!" Vegeta exclaimed elated that Tuce had seen him and provided him with an escape.

"So I thought." Tuce replied and picked up his pace.

"What do you mean, "Lost him"?"

"It's exactly how I've explained it, sire." Nappa replied simply through his scouter. "Everyone on the street here says that some kid grabbed the Prince and then disappeared with him."

"This is unacceptable Nappa!" King Vegeta snapped at the communication device on his desk.

"I'm sorry, sire. We'll start searching for him right away in the residential areas."

"No! Stay where you are! I'll be there shortly to organize this search myself!" The King then switched off the communication and rose from his desk to do just as he said.

Argo met him at the door.

"Hey Veg, I have to talk to you about something."

"It has to wait." The king replied impatiently and tried t to step past his friend.

Argo grabbed him by the arm as he passed.

"You'll have to make time for me, Veg." Argo replied gravely with an expression on his face that told the king he wasn't going anywhere. 

The King sighed defeated. "Fine, Argo, but please make it quick. I have something of the utmost importance to attend to."

Argo let him go and they both returned to the office.

"Vegeta, Sala came home very upset. " Argo chuckled at the thought of his daughter, "She was babbling some nonsense about you giving Vegeta to Frieza. Now, I told her that that couldn't possibly be true. I just wan to find out who told her. It' s not a rumor to be telling children and if the Prince..." Argo stopped, noticing the look on his friend's face. He knew the king, and he knew that look.

"It..it's true?"

The King sighed. "Sadly yes."

"But Sala said that you agreed. Surely, you didn't really mean that. You just told Frieza that to placate him, didn't you?"

The King returned the same mournful look as before.

"Vegeta! No! You can't!"

"What other choice do I have?"

"You have to say no! That's the only choice!"

"Argo.."

"No Vegeta, this is your son Frieza wants! What's he going to ask for next if he's now asking for our children?"

"He's not asking for _our_ children he's only asking for mine!" the King stood up and crossed the room, gazing at the city where his son was wandering aimlessly, alone and unprotected. "The prince is unique amongst us. Frieza sees him as a novelty."

"That's what you want for your son? To be a novelty to a vicious, bloodthirsty bastard?"

"NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT!" The King snapped enraged at being accused by who was supposed to his best friend. "But that's the way it's going to be. I have a whole planet to think of. I will sacrifice my child for the safety of everyone else's. Frieza does not like being denied what he desires and I can only imagine what he'd do if I refused this request."

Argo clenched his fists, trembling with rage. "Ho w does your son feel about this? Is he willing to be a sacrificial object?"

"Who is ever willing to be sacrificed?"

Argo closed his eyes trying to suppress the urge to attack. He wanted nothing more than to beat some sense into his friend, but he knew from years of being his comrade that the king was too stubborn. Argo knew that nothing he would say or do would sway his decision.

" A few years before, you would never relinquish your child for anything. I don't know who you are anymore, Vegeta." Argo then turned and walked to the office door. He stopped and turned to look at the King again before departing. " I don't wan to know you."

"Argo, Wait!" King Vegeta pleaded as his friend continued on his way. Argo's response to the request was slamming the door.


	6. the prince: chapter 6

****

The Prince

Chapter 6: Recely's Promise

By: senzubean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I make no profit from this story. I just wrote it for fun.

"I think you'll be safe here for awhile." Tuce stated as he set Vegeta on the floor of his bedroom then closed the window they had entered through.

Vegeta turned to his friend. "Thank you for rescuing me, Tuce."

"I was almost too late, it's a good thing that vehicle had good brakes." Tuce smiled at the guilty look on the Prince's face.

"I shoulda known better than to run around the city like that." Vegeta said.

"It's all right. Kids do that all the time here, people are used to making hasty stops. I saw you run past me as I was walking down the sidewalk. You sure looked scared, so I followed you. I didn't know what else to do but grab you and ruin when I caught up, I hope I haven't offended you."

"No." Vegeta said. "I was just glad to get out of there. It was scary when all those people started to kneel and shout a me."

Tuce laughed. "At least we know that the citizens will be loyal to you when you become our King." Vegeta turned abruptly away from Tuce trying to ignore the statement. He walked around the small space, enthralled with what he saw. He stopped in for n to a shelf and examined some of the action figures Tuce had neatly lined up. 

"I wish my room was like yours!" Vegeta stated.

Tuce chuckled. "Please, Vegeta. Any room in the palace is ten times better than this pig sty."

"No way!" Vegeta playfully disagreed. "They're all boring! Especially my room. You're lucky! You have toys!"

"You don't have any toys?" Tuce asked in shock.

Vegeta shook his head. "Only baby ones. I haven't gotten any new ones in years. Father says I have no time for them." He replied with a shrug then went to look at Tuce's posters on the opposite wall. Tuce went to the shelf and carefully chose two action figures. "Here." Tuce said passing them to the Prince. "You can have these. They're my newest ones and I haven't had the chance to abuse them yet."

Vegeta looked at them for a few moments then held them back to Tuce. "Thank you, but father won't let me take them where I'm going."

Tuce reluctantly took them back and tossed them on his bed. "You're upset with your father." Tuce observed, seeing the despair in his young friend's eyes. "That's why you were tearing around the city, isn't it?"

Vegeta sighed and sat on he bed next to the discarded toys. "Yes."

Tuce debated whether to inquire further when someone else caught his attention and that of Vegeta's. 

"Boy! Are you here?"

Tuce gasped at the sound of the voice. "It's my father, he's home!" Tuce dropped to the floor and pushed things around under his bed. .

Vegeta leaned over, curious as to what he was doing. Tuce quickly grabbed the Prince's armor with both hands and then shoved Vegeta underneath. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. Be really quiet, okay?"

"Boy?!"

"I'm in my room, Dad."

Vegeta listened as heavy footsteps advanced from somewhere in the apartment towards Tuce's room. Moments later another a larger pair of boots joined his friend's.

"Where the hell have you been, I've been waiting for hours!"

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't know you wanted to see me."

Tuce's father grunted with displeasure as his scouter bleeped. "What the hell?"

Vegeta and Tuce both held their breath, the scouter had picked the prince up.

"Piece of junk!" The man complained and tossed the device to the floor. "It's reading two inaccurate powerlevels. You're no stronger than when I left two weeks ago."

"I've been training as you wanted father. Everyday with.."

"With who? Those kids you waste your time with?"

Tuce looked at the floor in dismay. "Who else?" 

Tuce's father then punched his son in the face. Tuce fell on his rear end and quickly wiped his bloody nose. Vegeta suppressed the urge to defend his friend. Tuce had not asked for his help but he was ready to intervene if he felt Tuce's life to be in jeopardy.

"You'll never get any stronger! You're a weakling and a coward! There's an entire city full of potential training partners. Heaven forbid you should go pick a fight in the street!"

"But father..."

"I'm fed up with you! I don't ever want to see your pathetic face around here again!" Vegeta watched at The Man's feet walked out of view. "I'm going out. If you know what's good for you you'll be gone before I get back."

Vegeta waited while the footsteps became fainter. A door slammed in he background. Tuce sighed in relief.

"It's allright to come out now, Vegeta." 

Vegeta crawled from under the bed and stood up. Tuce was already busying himself with putting some of his belongings in a backpack.

"You're really leaving?" Vegeta asked shocked. His own father threatened to do similar things to him when he misbehaved, but he never once believed that he would go through with them.

"Of course." Tuce replied. "I don't want to live with him anyway. I only stayed because of this childish hope I had."

"What hope is that?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"The hope that someday I would make him proud." Tuce said and stopped packing. He remained silent for a few moments then resumed. "But I'm old enough now to understand that pleasing him is impossible. He never cared for me."

"But what about your mother?" Vegeta asked.

Tuce smiled sadly. "She never cared either. She left my Father and I when I was only a few days old." Tuce zipped the bag shut. "She earned her elite status. Father says that she dumped us like garbage when she was offered a position in your father's army. The only reason Dad kept me around was in case someday I became an elite and provided for both of us . But I guess things didn't go the way he had planned."

"That's not right." Vegeta replied, appalled that his mother had just abandoned him. How could a mother do that?

Tuce smiled. "You're lucky, Vegeta. Both your parents care a lot about you."

Vegeta looked away from him to the floor. He didn't believe for one second that his father cared for him, not after what he heard him say.

"Wrap that armor in your cape, Vegeta." Tuce instructed as he flung his backpack over his shoulder and opened the window. "We have to leave and that outfit isn't a very good disguise." 

Vegeta took off the armor and went about wrapping it up. He did the same as Tuce and carried the bundle over his shoulder. "Where are we going to go now?"

"I know a good place."

"This is ridiculous, Zorn!" The King said in a hushed voice as he watched his second occupation elite crew assemble in the throne room. "This is not as important as my son's welfare!" 

Of course, the situation could have been much worse, Frieza could've found out about the Prince's disappearance before he left the planet Vegeta. The King counted his lucky stars that he'd left without knowing.

"I know, Your Majesty." Zorn replied patiently. "But you should maintain your usual activities. The Prince could be in more danger if the citizens get wind of his disappearance into the city. Imagine the chaos that would ensue if you were seen searching the city with a group of your soldiers. You must act as if nothing is wrong."

"I can't act as if noting is wrong! Everything is wrong!" the King replied with his voice rising. Some of the elite closer to the throne looked at him, curious at the outburst. The King glared viciously and they all quickly returned their gaze to the soldiers opposite themselves.

"Patience sire." Zorn replied. "The soldiers we sent to find him are the best we have. They will locate him without difficulty."

"Well, have you seen him or not?!" Nappa yelled at an old saiyan woman who was selling vegetables in the outside marketplace.

"What does he look like?" The lady asked impatiently.

"We're looking for the Prince, Lady!"

"_What_... _does_..._he_... _look_... _like_?" The woman repeated slower and louder quite annoyed at being bothered.

"Like the King but smaller!"

"How much smaller?"

Nappa growled in frustration and turned back towards his soldiers who were making inquires of merchants as well.

"Has anyone seen him?"

The elite all shrugged helplessly. Nappa spat a curse. Loudly.

__

I need to buy some time! 

King Vegeta impatiently tapped his fingers on the armrest of this throne. He didn't give a damn about a thing the young elite kneeling before him was reporting. He didn't care about anything but the planet Tasbah. Tasbah would be occupied in three days. Three short days. Three short days until he had to give up his son.

__

Somehow, I have to stall that occupation!

"Has the Prince been found?" The King demanded Zorn unexpectedly, interrupting the young elite. The young man didn't know what to do, so he just remained kneeling on the rug, silent.

"Not yet, Sire." Zorn replied rather timidly for an elite of his powerlevel and in a hushed voice as he indicated that there were still people within earshot. No one was supposed to find out. But the king just didn't care.

"Damn it! Why not? How hard can it be to find a four year old wandering alone in the middle of the city!?"

"He's very well trained. Undoubtedly he is using his skill to elude the elite guardsmen."

"Cursed brat!" The King spat. "He has no idea what danger he's put himself in!"

The King thought for a moment. "That's it! I'm going to Tasbah." He looked down at the elite assembled in the throne room. "You people can go do whatever you want. But be forewarned, I don't want to catch any of you following me to Tasbah!"

"Sire!" Zorn protested the King's outburst.

"Get out of here, all of you!" The King bellowed, ignoring Zorn completely.

The elite were about to leave just when the Queen burst into the throne room. The King looked up and saw the anger on her face from across the room. "What's wrong?" He asked meekly, having no clue as to what could have enraged her so. She did not know about the situation with the Prince. He made sure that no one who had witnessed the child's departure would tell her. 

"All of you, leave us!" Recely commanded the elite as she marched between the two lines. They started at her in disbelief. Recely had never lost her temper in public before. She noticed that they didn't immediately obey.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Recely stopped walking and screamed. They all snapped out of their trance and quickly left. Everyone but Argo, who was right behind Recely, retreated in to the corridor.

"Recely?" The king demanded in annoyance of her outburst. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You Bastard! How could you? How could you do this to Vegeta?" Recely shouted angrily as she advanced on him.

"Wha......" The king started confused then noticed Argo. "Argo, you told her?!"

Argo snorted in disgust. "Recely is his mother. She has a right to know what you plan on doing with her son." He snapped viciously and stood firmly next to the Queen.

"_I_ was going to tell her!" Vegeta said defensively in a very annoyed tone. He had let his feelings show too much in front of his subjects and mate. He didn't like his subjects taking orders from their queen when he was around. Her outburst was a great blow to his pride as the dominant figure on the planet. He pushed himself from his throne and went to meet her on the floor.

"When? When I noticed that he wasn't around?" Recely asked enraged.

"Of course not!"

"Why would you agree to such a thing? "Recely asked beginning to cry. "It is unthinkable!"

"We have no choice, Recely. I wouldn't give Vegeta away for anything else!"

"Not even to make him stronger?" accused Recely. She couldn't allow such an irresponsible action. The prince would be ruined, his happiness crushed. She knew that Frieza would make a killer out of her little Vegeta. 

"No!" The King replied. "I don't care about his powerlevel!"

Recely growled at him furiously. That was a bold faced lie. 

"But if we don't give him to Frieza, " The King continued, "then Frieza will come and take him. Which scenario do you think is worse for Vegeta?"

Recely sank to her knees. Her mate was right, yet again. Even Argo wore an expression of defeat at that statement. Recely couldn't fathom the idea of her son being abducted from his home as his parents stood by helpless. 

"We have to give him to Frieza, Recely," The King stated gently " but I promise that we'll get him back. I promise with all my heart!"

"How!" Recely sobbed. "How will you get him back?" She had the understanding, as all saiyans did, that there was no way to beat Frieza. There were countless barren planets out in the solar system testimonial to that fact.

"I'll defeat Frieza." The King replied as if it were as simple a task as opening a jar of pickles.

Recely scoffed. "If you're so confident about that then why don't you defeat him now and spare Vegeta this trauma."

"Now is not the right time."

The Queen was livid. "When will be the right time, Vegeta?" Recely demanded and rose off the floor. "A year, two years, ten years?" She turned away from him disgusted with his poor plan. "It will be too late!"

Vegeta reached out to try to comfort her. She whirled around before he could.

"Don't you touch me! I don't want you to ever lay hands on me again!" The King looked crushed but nodded. 

Recely heaved a sigh_. _"When is he leaving?" 

"In three days, after Tasbah has been occupied."

Recely stormed away as soon as the King completed his sentence. He watched her leave at a loss as to what else he could say.

Argo too turned to leave. 

"How could you do this to me, Argo." Demanded king Vegeta in a tone tainted with bitterness. "You know I would have told her."

"When it was convenient for you!" Argo snapped back in reply. "And too late for Recely to do anything about the decision you made without her."

"How many times do I have to tell you? We have no choice!" The King yelled in fury. Argo was accusing him of liking the idea. As if he wanted to be rid of his son!

Argo shook his head and laughed bitterly. "No, there is a choice. One that any unselfish parent would make. But you are like so many of our people, only seeing what you can get out of the deal without thinking of your child's welfare! You don't want his love; you want his power!

"That's not true!" The King cried out in defense.

"It is true! I knew that you would surrender to Frieza's desire. That's why I told your mate. You are a coward Vegeta and you always have been! Recely will not stand by idly, you will be the only one to lose your son." That said, Argo continued on his way.

"Argo, wait!" The King shouted after him. Argo completely ignored him wanting to be rid of his presence.

Outside, Recely marched proudly past the Elite. Argo wasn't far behind and hurried to catch up with her. When he rounded the corner and his footsteps became inaudible, the elite began discussing the matter in hushed voices. 

Zorn broke away from the group and walked down the opposite hallway.

Argo saw Recely collapse to her knees on her way to her rooms. He rushed to comfort her, embracing her against his body.

"I can't let this happen. I just can't." She sobbed with her face pressed against his chest armor.

"I know."

"I don't know what to do." Recely mumbled in devastation.

"We'll think of something. We have three days."

Recely sniffed and forced herself to stop sobbing.

"We have to find him first." She said realizing her priorities. "He's never been all alone before. I'm afraid that he'll get hurt."

Argo nodded in agreement and gently guided her to her feet.

"I don't mean to offend you by questioning your father's choice in soldiers, Vegeta." Tuce remarked as the two strolled casually through the gradually thickening forest later that evening. "But I thought it would be a lot harder to hide from the elite guard."

Price Vegeta laughed at his friend's observation. "It should have been. Father will be angry."

Tuce smirked. "At them...or at you?"

Vegeta stopped his giggling. "Both."

"He'll be angry but only because he's afraid that you'll get yourself hurt someday." Tuce explained and flashed a smile at his friend.

"Hmph!" Vegeta scoffed, ignoring the friendly gesture. "He's just like your father, he doesn't care."

"Ummm, Vegeta. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have sent soldiers after you. He'd just let you find your own way home."

Vegeta shook his head stubbornly. "He wants me back. That's why he sent the guards. If he doesn't find me then Frieza will be angry."

Tuce chuckled. "Now why would Frieza care that you ran away from your father?" He asked in an attempt to set his friend's imagination straight. He was only four, after all.

"Because Frieza wants me for all his own."

"What?" Tuce stopped walking. Vegeta looked up at him with a look of utmost seriousness.

"That's why I ran away from my father. Sala and I spied on my father and Frieza in the throne room. My father told Frieza that he could have me."

Tuce stared in disbelief, shocked that the all-powerful Frieza had visited the Planet Vegeta, then smiled. "Don't be silly, you two must have heard wrong."

"So, you don't believe me?" Vegeta accused hurt, he was sure Tuce would understand better than anyone. What with his father treating him as badly as Vegeta was treated by The King.

"It's not that I don't believe you. It's just that I think you may have heard that out of context. That's what happens when you eavesdrop. I think you should go back home and ask your father about it."

"No! I won't go back!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta, someone is eventually going to find you. Besides, there is no way your father would just give you away, even to Frieza. He'd find some alternative before abandoning you like that."

Vegeta scowled in frustration. "How can you say that, Tuce? Your father just abandoned _you_!"

"That was different. I'm just some dumb kid. You're the Crown Prince. Even if your father is a jerk, he wouldn't give you up out of fear of losing the kingdom. He'll want it ruled by his own blood."

Vegeta shook his head in increased agitation. "That just proves my point. Father will give me away and he and Mother will have another Crown Prince. He won't lose anything in this exchange."

"What about your mother?" Tuce asked. "What will she lose?"

A few tears slid down Vegeta's cheeks, it was his mother he was afraid to lose. He turned away from his companion, not wanting him to see him cry, and wiped them away with his sleeve. "She can't do anything about it. Father is more powerful than she is. His decisions are final."

Tuce put his hand on his young friend's head and tussled his hair reassuringly. "Power isn't everything. "

Vegeta couldn't help but smile at that gesture, but he was still unconvinced by his friend's reassurance.

"Well," Tuce said as he looked around the clearing they had stopped in. "It's starting to get dark. We should probably start a fire and get some grub."

Vegeta beamed at the mentioning of food, he was starving.

Tuce put his bag on the ground and began to rummage through it. "Damn it!" He cursed quietly.

"What's wrong?"

Tuce sighed in exasperation. "It was in such a rush to be rid of my father forever that I didn't pack a blanket for us to sit on." He reached down and touched the grass beside him. "The ground is damp too. I'll have to find a log or maybe cut down a...."

"Here." Vegeta interrupted holding out a piece of fabric that Tuce recognized as his cape. 

"We can't put that on the dirty ground, it's probably expensive."

"It's okay, I have lots of capes." He said as he spread it out on the ground. "You need it. Especially if you'll be living out here." Vegeta dusted himself of a bit then looked up at Tuce. "How long will you stay here?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm gonna try to get a job somewhere in the city. Could be awhile before I can afford a room." 

"Isn't there anywhere for you to stay? With a relative, perhaps?"

"If my own father doesn't want me then I'm sure that no one else will either." Tuce said as he dug a hole for a fire pit.

"I know! Sala's father is really nice and you're her friend. I know he'll let you stay at his palace."

Tuce laughed again and dusted the dirt from his hands. "I'll be fine, Vegeta. Father has kicked me out of the house lots of times in the past. I'm used to roughing it. Besides, would you want to live with Sala?"

Vegeta burst out laughing. "No!"

The two boys laughed for a few minutes, and then Tuce sighed pleasantly. "Hey, why don't you collect some firewood while I see what kind of animals are roaming around." Vegeta ran off to do as Tuce suggested. "Don't go far!" Tuce called after him when he could barely see the Prince anymore. Vegeta yelled in agreement and continued to pick up scattered sticks. 

It was while walking back to the clearing; arms burdened with kindling, that Vegeta saw something flying above his head. He licked his lips thinking it was bird and that Tuce would catch it, but he soon realized that it wasn't a bird. The person stopped and hovered just over the clearing where Tuce was. The cloak this person wore ruffled in the wind, making him appear bird like. Vegeta couldn't make out the person's features. He wasn't sure that it was one of the soldiers that had been searching for him.

"Oh no!" Vegeta exclaimed dropping his firewood. The person started to descend. Vegeta had realized that Tuce was all alone in the clearing. Vegeta didn't know what that creature was. For all he knew it could be more powerful than himself. If that was the case then Tuce didn't stand a chance. Vegeta quietly ran towards the clearing, slowing as he saw that the figure was scanning the perimeter. Tuce and his things were gone. 

Vegeta crept up behind a bush for cover. The figure had his back turned to him. Vegeta watched its actions intently. He was disturbed that his friend was now missing. Tuce hadn't made a sound. Vegeta hoped that he found a good hiding spot.

The Person turned slightly to the side. Curious as to who or what it was, Vegeta edged closer to the bush he was hiding behind. He didn't feel the branch he stepped on until too late.

The snapping sound alerted the figure to the Prince's location. Vegeta gasped as it whirled around to face his direction.

"Vegeta?!"

"Mother?" Vegeta wondered. It had sounded like her. He peered over the bush to confirm his suspicion.

Recely had just pulled the hood down allowing her son to identify her. 

"Mother!" Vegeta cried out, burst through the bush, and ran to her. He threw himself into her outstretched arms and immediately started bawling.

"Are you hurt?" Recely asked while hugging him tightly. Vegeta choked out a negative to her question and continued to cry.

"Oh, I was so worried!" Recely exclaimed and gave him a squeeze. "Why didn't you come home, weren't you scared wandering around all alone?"

"I was with Tuce." Vegeta replied and pushed himself away from her in order to locate his Friend. "Tuce!" He called and started running towards the Forrest.

"Vegeta, wait! Where are you gong?" Recely exclaimed fearing the animals that would be wandering around, it was almost nightfall.

"I hafta find Tuce." Vegeta explained then took a deep breath. "TUCE!"

"I think I saw him running away, Dearest." Recely said as she advanced towards her son, who had given up at that statement. She noticed something on the ground and picked it up. Vegeta saw what it was and took it from her.

"He left this for me." He mumbled, turning the action figure over and over in his hand. He flopped down on his rear in the dirt. "I'll never see him again. " He rubbed his eyes trying to wipe his tears away. Recely sat down and pulled him against her body.

"I'm sorry I ran away, mother, but I…I. didn't know what else to do. Father said that he was giving me to Frieza!" Vegeta lifted his face from his mother's tear soaked chest. "Tuce didn't believe me but you believe me, don't you?"

"Yes." Recely replied and put her hand against his cheek. "I know."

"Then it is true. I didn't hear wrong." Vegeta squinted his eyes trying to suppress the tears trying desperately to escape. 

Recely rose the hand to her scouter and activated the transmitter.

"I've found him." She said aloud. "He's safe with me."

After getting a confirmation form Argo. She took the device off and tossed it aside.

"Mother?" Vegeta asked. "When am I going to Frieza's?"

"In two days, when Tasbah is occupied." The queen replied.

Vegeta panted a few times in desperation. He grabbed at his mother's shirt and pulled himself up right under her nose. "I'll be good! I won't ever do anything bad or complain again I swear! Just don't let father send me away, I promise I'll try harder."

Recely started to cry devastated by her son's desperate plea. 

"Vegeta, you did nothing to deserve this and your father knows that. He didn't offer you up to Frieza, Frieza demanded that you be given to him." Recely gasped then pushed her child away in order to look him straight in the eyes. "Father is as upset about this as we are. He has no idea how to prevent this from happening, but I know that he's trying to think of something."

Vegeta scowled at the thought of his father. "He's not trying. He'll do what ever Frieza wants." He trembled in frustration. "I hate him! I hate him and I don't want to be his Prince anymore! I just want to be normal and have a normal life. I didn't even get to see half of this planet! It's not fair!"

Recely held on to him securely and shot up into the air, through the canopy of trees and into the pink evening sky. She then flew in the opposite direction of the palace. Surprised, Vegeta clung on to her tightly.

"Where are we going?"

"To see some of the planet." Recely replied and ran her hand through his hair affectionately. "I haven't seen it in a long time."

Tuce stopped running when he was sure he was far enough away from Vegeta. He looked at the cape he held firmly in his hand. 

"I'm sorry, Vegeta, but you can't run from your father forever. Might as well give up now before you dig yourself in deeper."

"Who are you talkin' to kid?"

Tuce's head snapped up in surprise, he was sure he'd been alone. Argo walked out of the dark into his view.

"Oh, it's you sir. You frightened me." Tuce sighed in relief, recognizing Sala's father.

Argo smirked. "A young kid like you shouldn't be wandering around alone at night. Why don't I escort you home?"

"Thank you." Tuce replied. "But I don't have a home to go to."

Argo lowered his eyes comprehensively. "I see. Well, I'll take you home with me. Come on." Argo beckoned Tuce to follow as he levitated into the air.

"Th...thank you, sir. But I don't want to impose." Tuce called up after him from where he remained on the ground.

"The names, Argo, Tuce. " He chuckled. "And don't be absurd. Sala and I will be pleased to have you stay with us. Our Palace needs another person in it. Besides, I need someone to keep an eye on my daughter, she seems to find trouble wherever she goes."

"Well, that's true." Tuce laughed and followed Argo. They flew in silence for a few minutes. "Umm, Argo?" Argo turned to Tuce expectantly. "Vegeta believes that his father is giving him to Frieza. Is that true?"

"I'm afraid it is." Argo replied. Tuce looked at him completely astonished. "Don't worry." Argo continued reassuringly. "The Queen won't let that happen. "

Vegeta awoke as his mother touched down in a forest very far away from the city. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. This forest looked different from the one he and Tuce had been walking through. The trees were a different kind and it smelled different. He looked up to his mother when he noticed that she wasn't moving. 

"Mother?" he asked, not understanding why she was just standing in the middle of the forest motionless. He joined the direction of her gaze and saw something most peculiar.

Recely was shocked by what she saw there. What once had been her home was now reduced to nothing but a tattered frame and foundation embedded in the ground. She remembered the yard being tidy. Now it looked much like the palace's garden, overrun with weeds. The fact hat her once happy memories could be so reminiscent of her now sad ones disturbed Recely.

Vegeta saw his mother's melancholy expression and decided not to interrupt her thoughts. He squirmed out of her arms and curiously, he strolled to the disheveled little hut and pushed open the front door.

Inside, three was a great mess. Broken furniture, fallen shelves and scorch marks on the floor. Vegeta could only imagine what had happened there, but he guessed what this place was. He cautiously walked into another room and found a small bed with moldy bedclothes covering it. He instinctively tugged at the coverings, angering the small creature that had made it's home there. Vegeta jumped startled and watched the critter scurry across the floor and out through a hole in the wall. Disgusted, Vegeta moved on to the next room.

Instantly, something on the floor caught his eye. It was lying underneath a pile of papers and splintered wood. He grabbed the shiny object and pulled it from under the rubble. He gasped a s a sharp pain shot through his hand. A thin line of blood promptly began to ooze from his palm. He wiped it on his pants and continued to carefully edge the object out.

"Wow!" Vegeta exclaimed as he grabbed the objects handle. "A sword."

Outside, Recely was sitting cross-legged before three rock piles. Two smaller piles flanked either side of a slightly larger one. Vegeta approached silently. His mother was talking to herself and he was curious as to why she was doing that. As he drew nearer, he realized that she was not speaking to herself, but to the rock piles. He took his place beside her, letting the sword fall from his hand as she gently took his hand and led him to her lap.

"And this is my son." She stated with a smile as he sat down on her leg.

"Mother, to whom are you speaking?"

"Your uncles." She replied simply and smiled in fond recollection.

Vegeta did not respond, realizing that the rock piles before them were graves of his mother's brothers that had been killed. She had told him the story of Letta's incredible journey to the palace months before he was born. Vegeta recalled it in his mind, appreciating his aunt's flight more now that he knew exactly how far she'd traveled.

The yard was silent for a few moments. Recely was deep in thought, and Vegeta was just enjoying his mother's company. Recely's pleasant chuckling broke the silence.

"I see you've found my sword." Recely observed.

"Yeah, and it still works too, see." Vegeta held up his bloodstained palm for her inspection.

"Oh, Vegeta!" Recely exclaimed in concern. She ripped off a strip of fabric from her cloak and wrapped it around his hand. 

Recely smiled as Vegeta examined his bandage. "I was just saying to your Uncle Sage that he would be very proud of Letta." Her face then fell into sadness. "And I was saying how I wish he could've met you while he was alive."

Vegeta merely responded by resting his head back against her chest. 

"Mother?" he asked seriously after another few moments of silence. "Am I worth this?"

"Pardon?" Recely asked not quite understanding the question.

Vegeta faced her and took a deep breath thinking about how he was going to rephrase his question.

"You loved your family so much, and now they're gone. I was just wondering if I am worth their sacrifice."

Recely pulled him close to her chest, letting tears drip into his wild black hair that was so much like that of his father's. 

"Oh Vegeta! If by some strange chance I had the opportunity to go back and change the course my life has gone; I wouldn't for fear of losing you. "

"But Mother, " Vegeta protested gently. "Why shouldn't you change such horrible events? Since you're going to lose me anyway."

She held him tighter. Vegeta could feel her heart beat through her chest, it was getting faster and faster every second. "I'm not going lose you, Vegeta" Recely announced determinedly. "You hear me? I'm not going to let that happen. I promise!" She moved one hand to the sword Vegeta had dropped beside her and grasped the hilt so hard her arm trembled.


	7. the prince: chapter 7

****

The Prince

Chapter 7: A Plan for Salvation

By: senzubean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I make no profit from this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Upon their return to the Palace, Recely tucked her son into his bed. Patiently, she waited until he was asleep and was positive that only a massive explosion would awaken him. Then she quietly retreated to her own rooms, thankful that the King had left the planet. She didn't want to be anywhere near him and she especially didn't want him upsetting her child anymore than he already had.

Recely flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling of the room.

__

I can't let this happen. There's no justification for a parent to do this and poor little Vegeta just doesn't understand.

She sat up and crossed her legs under her.

"I must find a way to spare him from Frieza's influence. But how?" Recely wracked her brain but every solution she came up with seemed impossible to pull off. After about an hour, she growled frustrated, jumped off the bed and began pacing the room. 

__

I suppose this is how Vegeta feels all the time trying to rule this planet with that bastard overseeing everything. I almost can't blame him for being an ass-hole. 

She went to the window and looked at the sky. The moon was out in full glory. It was a bright white. In only six months it would be full 

It reminded her that it would be her son's first transformation. Recely had missed her own and she had no desire to seize the opportunity this time around either. She wasn't interested in going on a rampage. Like her, Prince Vegeta would miss his first transformation. For some reason this bothered Recely, but she didn't know why.

She gazed at the stars.

__

I guess the only way to save Vegeta is to abduct him from the planet. Recely thought about the idea. It was the best one she had. _But, where would we go._ _There doesn't seem to be a place in the entire universe untouched by Frieza._

Her thoughts were interrupted by an almost inaudible knock on her chamber doors. 

"Come in." Recely stated half-heartedly, expecting a servant sent by the King to apologize with material things instead of just admitting that he was wrong.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness, " A voice Recely didn't recognize said behind her. Recely turned away from the window to see the King's advisor and her son's tutor standing shyly in the threshold. Recely was puzzled by the stance, almost every elite stood up proudly like the arrogant snobs they were, even in the presence of their superiors.

Zorn bowed and saluted her simultaneously. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, I .."

"Not at all, " Recely interrupted him. She could tell by his tone that he was trying to excuse himself. It was plain to see that she was ready for bed, clad in her dressing gown. But Recely wanted Zorn to stay. She had never spoken to him on a personal basis. All their conversations had been business oriented. Her son respected him highly and told her all about him." Please sit down." She motioned towards her sofa. She smiled warmly at him. Zorn returned the smile and accepted her offer. Recely watched him as he walked towards her, she thought he was very handsome, he had intelligent looking eyes. A rarity among saiyans.

"I am very sorry about the Prince, your highness."

"So am I." Recely sighed. "I'd do anything to save him from that monster."

"Anything?" Zorn asked in all seriousness. Recely looked at his facial expressions. His intelligent eyes were asking her if she had enough courage to take action on her statement.

"Yes." Recely replied, very intrigued.

"So would I." Zorn smiled with determination. "Your highness, may I make a suggestion?"

"Please do." Recely stated.

"Your Highness, the only course of action we have against Frieza is to deny him what he wants. The King will attack him, of that I am sure but not before relinquishing your son to him."

"You believe the King will fail in a rescue mission."

"Most assuredly." Zorn said gravely. "Frieza is afraid of us. He knows that if he has the Prince he can keep us in check by blackmailing his father. If the king revolts in the slightest he'll punish him by abusing the Prince. It's as easy as that."

"He would harm my child?" Recely asked terrified at the thought.

"Of course." Zorn replied. "He destroys planets for sheer pleasure. There's no doubt that he would torture a child with the same enjoyment."

"Zorn!" Recely erupted looking away from him in disgust. "What purpose will putting this fear in me fulfill."

"Perspective , Your Highness. The King is excellent at false reassurance it is what his kingdom thrives on. Do you think that people would be willing to be Frieza's slaves if he did not preach false hope to them? He would have been de-throned long before you ever knew him." 

Recely analyzed his features wondering if she should trust him. this was her mate's advisor, he was privy to all the palace's business. And now he was betraying his long time master for the sake of the young prince and the Queen of only five years. It was probable that Zorn had his own personal objectives. Recely considered this discreetly and kept a set face as she continued to listen to Zorn's proposal.

"He will try and manipulate you , Recely. He'll make you think that everything is all right, that Vegeta is perfectly safe with Frieza. I assure you he is not. Whether Frieza kills your son now, or later is inconsequential but believe me, he will destroy him someday. For someday Vegeta will be more powerful than him. He's more powerful than Frieza's average soldier now."

"I can see your point, Zorn!" Recely erupted. Angered that he thought felt the need to frighten her siding with him. Such a Saiyan maneuver. "I had no intention of ever relinquishing my child and I am not so easily manipulated as you may think!"

"I meant you no offense, Your Highness."

"No matter." Recely replied, forgiving him for the time being, still wanting to hear his idea, since she hadn't one of her own. "The question remains as to what I am to do about this situation."

"Simple, highness. Leave the planet with The Prince and go somewhere where no one, not even Frieza will find him."

"Hmph!" Recely scoffed angrily. She had thought of that! That idea was no good to her since she had come to the conclusion that it could not work. "And where would this fantastical planet be, Zorn?" She demanded sarcastically while crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him, very unimpressed.

Zorn chuckled. "I keep very close records of all the planets Frieza's organization have occupied. More importantly, I know which ones he skipped and which ones he doesn't know even exist."

Recely let her glare melt and looked at Zorn in astonishment. "There are hidden planets?"

"Most definitely." Zorn replied. "Frieza mooches technology from every planet he conquers. He doesn't have any skilled astrologers on his payroll, they're useless to him when any spaceship captain can plot a course to any group of obvious planetary systems. It takes a professional to find the tiny ones."

"Just because he is ignorant of such places now not does not mean he will remain so."

Zorn shrugged. "It makes no difference really, we can track his every move, we'll know where he's coming and going and can retreat accordingly."

"Retreat.." Recely mumbled thinking of all the aliens out in the galaxy that had no means of retreat and no where to hide.

"I can tell you have your doubts about this." Zorn replied," but I assure you, I have the power to arrange anyone and anything you want. Whom ever you want to bring with us is fine, just tell me and I'll make preparations for them. But ,Your Highness, I need not remind you of the urgency of this mission."

"No.." Recely replied halfheartedly still allowing all this to sink in and wondering if she truly could trust Zorn.

"I can also see, Your Highness, that you have your doubts about me." Recely looked up at him, shocked that she was unable to hide her skepticism.

Zorn chuckled pleasantly. "It does not offend me. I understand your concern. Although I have no children of my own, I have great esteem for yours. I do not want to see him hurt. If you need to talk to someone you know you can trust about this, Argo will be more than willing to comply. He is helping me organize everything and will be able to put your fears at rest."

Recely smiled graciously. "Thank you, Zorn."

Zorn bowed. "It is my utmost pleasure to serve you, Your Highness."

"Aw c'mon, Vegeta!" Beana gently urged the Prince. She kicked his new ball to him. Vegeta watched it bounce past him and down into the courtyard. The Prince sighed and looked at the ground sadly.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked this game." Beana asked and ran to get the ball. She kicked it as hard as she could directly at her playmate. If Vegeta didn't want to get hit he would have to deflect it.

He didn't.

"Oww!" Vegeta whined and grabbed his bleeding nose. The ball smashed him right in the face. For a just middle class saiyan, his nursemaid had a powerful kick.

"Oh!" Beana gasped and ran up to him. She pulled his hands away from his nose and examined the damage. She then pushed him to his rear end and forced his head between his knees.

"Beana!" Vegeta complained. 

"Hold still, I don't want you to choke!"

Vegeta had had it.

"Lemme go!" He ordered shaking himself from under her hold.

"Vegeta! Do as I say!" Beana scolded, wanting him to obey her for his own good. She went to force his head down again. Vegeta forced her away.

"Where are my parents? I want an answer this time!"

"I don't know!" Beana replied exasperated. He'd only asked her every five minutes since he'd woken up that morning. She thought he'd eventually get the hint. But apparently , the prince took after his father in more ways than just his looks.

"You do too! You just won't tell me!"

"I don't"

"You do!" 

Beana huffed in frustration and took a handkerchief from her pocket. "Truthfully, Vegeta, I don't know where they are." She said seriously as she wiped Vegeta's nose of blood. "But don't worry. I know your mother has an alternative to your father's decision."

Despite the reassurance in Beana's voice, Vegeta remained worried and it showed.

Beana tussled his hair affectionately. "Don't worry." She stressed and hoisted him to his feet. She then picked the ball up and distanced herself from him.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" She chuckled. "Try not to catch it with your face this time."

The King carefully studied field reports on The planet Tasbah. Explosions echoed all around while soldiers rushed to crush any native they could find still wandering around the city that they were all now destroying.

The King mumbled at the information he was studying. Pleased with the results. For once, he was happy to be behind schedule.

He was distracted a s a building collapsed fifty feet beside him.

"Be careful of the architecture, The buyers want this city intact." The King instructed several soldiers who were passing by. They complied and assured the King they would pass the message along.

He returned to the files, trying to see what course of action would waste the most time. He was so enthralled with the files that he barely noticed the surplus of soldiers migrating into the city. Eventually he became aware and demanded the first officer he saw what was going on.

"The full moon is early, Sire. The Southern Hemisphere is nearly occupied. We weren't needed , so we came here to help with the occupation of the city."

"The full moon?" The king asked dumbfounded. He looked into the still daytime sky of the Northern Hemisphere. The planet wouldn't complete its rotation away from the sun for another few hours. He returned his gaze to the elite. "But, I was informed this morning that it would not appear for another day."

The soldier bowed. "The man who made that estimation was obviously mistaken, sire. The Full moon appears tonight."

The King sighed and looked at the half occupied city. "

"What shall I direct my team to do?"

The King looked at him blankly. He wanted to scream. He was going to lose his son even sooner than suspected. "Find the captain of the northern team and ask where he wants you to be dispatched." The King tossed the reports away. The soldier groped to retrieve them as they landed at his feet. " Give him those reports and tell him the occupation is his to direct. I will be returning home."

The soldier bowed. "Yes, your majesty."

The King turned away and slowly walked towards his space pod, realizing what an idiot he had been. He should have been thinking about how to keep his son forever, not just for a little while longer. Now it was too late. There was no alternative, he had to take his son and hand him over to the man he hated.

Recely awoke to knocking at her door. It was early, the sun was nowhere to be seen.

She sat up in bed expecting Zorn or Argo. They were going to inform her when everything was ready for departure.

"Come in." She called out anxiously. 

The Queen was utterly disappointed. It was just a servant and the message he had for her could not concern the mission.

The servant made the customary salute. "Your Highness, the King has a message for you."

Recely looked at the man blankly, this couldn't be good. "It is?"

"He wishes to inform you the Planet Tasbah is nearly occupied and he is on his way for Prince Vegeta. He implores you to have him prepared upon his arrival."

Recely froze. That was worse than she imagined. "Understood." She barely managed to choke out.

"Your Highness." The Servant saluted yet again then departed.

The Queen leapt from her bed and ran across the cold floor towards her transmitter in the other room.

"Zorn!" Queen Recely's voice rang through the launch pad where Zorn was busy preparing a medium sized spacecraft for their escape.

"Yes , your Highness?" Zorn said aloud from where he worked on the control panel.

"The King is Returning for Vegeta as we speak."

"What?" Argo asked in disbelief as he secured crates filled with supplied in the storage area of the ship.

"That is what I was just told."

"How long till he gets here?" Zorn asked in distress.

"I have no idea, but I doubt we have very long."

Zorn stopped what he was doing and thought out a course of action.

"Bring the Prince immediately." Zorn said in confidence. "Argo and I will take care of the rest."

Recely sighed in relief. Zorn's voice was reassuring. Quickly she returned to her bedroom and straight to her closet. There she proceeded to quickly dress in her war armor. She topped the ensemble off with her hunting sword that she retrieved from her home. She inspected her appearance in her dressing mirror and smiled. Recely, Queen of the Saiyans was going to save her Prince.


	8. the prince: chapter 8

**The Prince**

Chapter 8: Escape

By: senzubean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I make no profit from this story. I just wrote it for fun.

****

Author's note: **Hey! First off, I'd like to take this opportunity to apologize to any readers out there who have been waiting for me to update. It's been what, two months or so? Sorry. Let's just say that I'm the Queen of Procrastination. Anyway, please forgive me and I promise I'll never take this long updating again. **

Also, from here on in things are going to get a little more violent. Woohoo! 

Enjoy!

King Vegeta pulled his hand through his disheveled hair unconsciously. He scanned his bed chambers, filled with objects pillaged from planets he destroyed. Vile reminders of the man he was. 

He slowly worked on his preparations, Washing, dressing. He was surprised to see that it took him about a half an hour, never had he prepared to meet with Frieza so leisurely. 

He stood before the mirror for a few moments, inspecting his appearance. His gaze remained fixed upon his facial features He remarked how his son resembled him, the King wondered if their resemblance to each other would remain as he grew. Would people all over the galaxy look upon him and realize that he was the son of King Vegeta. The most ruthless tyrant that ever graced the universe besides Frieza.

For once in his life, the King was regretful.

Quietly, the King pushed open the doors adjoining his son's room to his. The whole day he was thinking about how he was going to do this. How he was going to remove his child from his home. From his mother. Should he be strict as usual, accepting no complaints form his child? Or should he be comforting? Giving his child reassurance and telling him what he really felt. The latter was not in his nature, but he could surely make an exception.

The King did not have to make a decision. When his eyes adjusted form the transition from his light filled room into his son's darkened chamber, he saw no prince.

"Mother, where are we going?" Vegeta asked sleepily, clinging to her as she ran.

"Somewhere, far away where you will be safe." Recely stated solemnly. Vegeta was confused but relaxed. He trusted his mother and knew that whatever she was doing was for the best.

She prayed the whole time she was running that she would not run into the King or any of his yes men on the way to the launch pad just outside the city. She had heard the Servants say that he had arrived as she was entering her son's room to get him ready for departure. Zorn was busy making his preparations, and if he if he was as reliable as he was confident he would ready at that very moment. She smiled as she rounded the corner leading into last corridor before the doors Leading to the back courtyard.. 

__

We're going to make it! Recely exclaimed internally. She ran faster in anticipation of leaving the accursed planet forever.

She halted abruptly, shocked at the apparition in front of her. The King had just walked out from one of the adjoining corridors and turned in the direction of his mate and son. Recely had no where to run or hide now, she was caught.

"What are you doing?" The King demanded finding her actions suspicious.

"I….." the Queen stammered fearfully then ,gaining courage ,shook her head from side to side in frustration. "You're not giving him to Frieza!" She finally exclaimed.

The King glared at her in frustration, annoyed that she was prolonging his suffering . "Don't be ridiculous, Give him to me!" 

Prince Vegeta grabbed onto his mother's clothes tighter. She could feel his tears soaking into her shirt. "Give him to me." The King repeated his order.

"No!" Recely shook her head and backed away. 

"Hand him over now, little woman! I have no time for this. I will not keep Lord Frieza waiting!"

"No, Vegeta! I will not give him to you or Frieza or anyone else!  
"Dammit woman! Don't be stubborn! If We don't hand him over then Frieza will come here and take him. Do you want him to be taken away forcefully? "

"Just let him try!" Recely hissed. She could still get away with her plan if she could get the King out of the way. She heaved a sigh of frustration. She had promised herself that she would never kill again. But to protect her son, she would and she didn't care that it was his father and her mate that she would destroy.

She powered up.

"No, Vegeta. You'll take him over my dead body!" She pried her son from her clothes and put him down on the floor behind her. Vegeta looked at his mother scared. He knew that his father could kill her. He didn't want her to die for him.

"No Mother!"

"Don't worry about me, run and hide, far away from the palace. I promise I'll come and find you!".

Vegeta ignored his mother's order, positive that the only person that would come and find him would be his father, after he'd killed her. 

"Father, don't hurt her, I'll come." Vegeta said assuredly and hurried towards him. Recely backhanded him as he was passing her, sending him tumbling down the hall. Vegeta stopped about ten feet away from where he'd been standing and looked up at her with a hurtful expression.

"Go now!" she ordered. She felt terrible for striking him, but she didn't want him to leave with his father. Recely knew she could destroy the man. She could and would destroy him. He loved her. If he didn't he would have disposed of her years ago as soon as he'd gotten his Prince. He loved her and she did not share the same feeling towards him. 

__

He will be merciful, but I will not!

"Recely, don't be foolish. This is pointless, whether you defeat me or not, he's still going to belong to Frieza."

"HE BELONGS TO ME AND NOBODY ELSE!" Recely shouted and charged. She leaped into the air ready to punch him. He caught her fist and she plowed her other one into his stomach, like she had the night they'd first met. But unlike that first battle she would be the victor and get what she desired. 

She kneed him in his already hurting stomach forcing him to let her go and stumble backwards. She took the opportunity of grabbing the King's hair while he was doubled over in pain and tossed him down the hall. To her horror the King's body almost plowed into her son. Vegeta hadn't left as he'd been told. 

The Prince casually stepped out of the way of his father's flying body just as it was about to hit him. His eyes were fixated on his mother, he was impressed and amazed by her performance. Recely was not impressed by her son's presence though. She saw the King get up and he had his sights set on the Prince. He quickly lunged at the little boy, trying to get a hold of him while he was entranced by his mother. Recely anticipated this and was there to stop her mate. She drop kicked him in the face, right between the eyes, sending blood and the King himself flying back towards the wall of the corridor. She then picked Vegeta up and threw him down the hall. Vegeta managed to land on his feet but losing a bit of balance in the process. 

"Obey me! Go!" she yelled at him furiously. 

He sniffled uncontrollably, his mother had never gotten cross with him before. "But Mother…" he whined.

Recely was fed up, she hurled a small energy ball at him. It hit him in the chest and knocked him on his rear. Vegeta's sniffles escalated into heaving sobs, he never thought his mother would purposely try and harm him. The power-ball wasn't enough to even sting him, but it was the intent of it that hurt.

Recely created another power-ball, a bigger more power-full one and held it up for her son to see.

"GO NOW! I MEAN IT!" she bellowed at him furiously and drew her hand back as if she was going to throw the new power sphere at him. Vegeta scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could down the hall.

Recely heaved a sigh of relief after he'd disappeared. Her relief was short lived as the King tackled her from behind. Once on the floor, she threw the warning power-ball , which she'd managed to hold on to. The King batted it away but not effortlessly, as he was too slow to deflect it properly, and she was too close to him. The power burned the fabric of his sleeve away as revealing a muscular arm. His skin had been burned as well. He hissed in pain and grabbed his wife by her throat and squeezed. Recely choked as she tried to gasp for air. Desperately, she tried to kick him off her. The King winced in pain as she did this but still held her neck. He squeezed it tighter as a warning. Recely stopped kicking him and concentrated on trying to free herself from his grip of death.

"Why are you making this so difficult on the three of us? He doesn't belong to us anymore, accept it!" 

Recely shot him a piercing glare and powered up instantly, sending a surge of energy from her body through the kings. He let go of her in reflex and grabbed his arm cursing. She curled her legs up to her chest and plowed them into his torso, right under his ribs. This sent him flying up and over her prone body. She somersaulted backwards to her feet and shot an energy beam at him. The beam hit the King's body head on and pinned him against the wall. He struggled to free himself but couldn't manage it. Recely used all her strength on order to keep him pinned there. Eventually she had to stop, exhausted. She let the King drop limply to the floor and stood there panting. She hoped the King wouldn't be able to counter attack, she needed time to recover. 

The King knew that, and despite the fact that he was much worse off, he attacked her. Recely, not expecting this at all was too late to defend herself and was propelled down the hall by the blow. She tumbled across the floor until she forced herself to stop. 

Promptly she pushed herself off the floor to counter attack, but the king was right there to kick her into the air, catch her by the throat and slam her against the wall.

"You need to consider what I've said, Recely!" The King panted as he held his mate at eye level by the throat. Recely had no intention of listening though, she knew what she wanted. So she replied to that by bringing her knee up to his battered stomach.

"Stubborn wench!" The King bellowed and then backhanded her with his free arm, sending a stream of blood from her nose. "We're not just dealing with Vegeta here! We're dealing with this whole planet! I will not allow you to be the cause of its destruction. therefore, cease this revolt now or I swear I'll kill you!"

"NO!" 

Both parents turned to look at their child, who had reappeared from around the corner of the hall. Despite his mother's orders, Vegeta stayed to watch the fight.

"DON'T KILL HER FAHTER, PLEASE!" Vegeta begged running up to them. "I'll go with you to Frieza's, I don't what anyone to die, so just give me to him and he'll leave our planet alone." 

The King had dropped Recely unconsciously. He really did not want t o hurt the woman he loved, or his son either.

Recely scooped Vegeta up into her arms as he tried to run right past her to his father.

"No mother, let me go! Father is right!" Vegeta exclaimed and tried to wriggle out of his mother's iron grasp. 

"No Vegeta, he's wrong! It won't matter if you're with Frieza or not, he'll never leave this planet alone! In fact, once he has you he'll destroy it!"

"Recely!" The King exclaimed shocked. "What gives you such an insane idea!"

Recely turned her head up to him and panted furiously. "Is it so insane? Why would Frieza keep the rest of us lessors around when he possesses the best?"

The King started at her dumbfounded, finding her idea unthinkable, yet blatantly obvious.

"You have always said yourself that Vegeta is the best saiyan of all. He will surpass us all soon and be worth more than the entirety of our race." Recely chuckled disgustedly. "and that's not even the best thing about Vegeta. No, the best thing about him is that he is young and malleable. Frieza can turn him into anything he wants. Without any of his race to guide or influence him he's like a clean slate ready to be filled up with information of Frieza's choosing. Our son will become a killing machine, without a life to call his own. He'll have no future. The entire saiyan race will have no future. Is that what you want?!"

Vegeta and Recely both waited expectantly for the King's response to all of that. It was clear now, even to little Vegeta ,and he didn't much like the idea of being Frieza's machine. The King stared stupidly at them, mouthing syllables to words with no sound. 

"I...." the King stammered confused. He rested his head in his right hand and squeezed his eyes shut as if he had a horrible headache. "I have to think…." He mumbled as he pushed past his family and disappeared around the corner of the hall.

Recely waited until his footsteps became inaudible, then sank to her knees with a relieved sigh. "Oh thank the gods!"

"Mother?" Vegeta asked, very confused by his father's behavior. He wasn't prone to thinking, or changing his mind for that matter.

"Everything's going to be all-right Vegeta." Recely stated as she rose. She turned to recommence her flight to the landing strip but was confronted by Zorn standing at the end of the hall near the exit. 

He looked at her compassionately and shrugged.

Recely understood that he hadn't finished the preparations. "How much longer?"

"A few hours."

Recely surrendered with a sigh and walked towards him. "We might as well be ready."

"No, your highness, please remain in the palace." Zorn protested. Recely gave him a look of disbelief. "Suspicion may arise if you leave. And if the king or the elite find the rendezvous point then it's all over."

Recely nodded and without another word, turned back towards the bedchambers.

Vegeta was more confused than ever. "Mother, where were we going to go?"

"I'll tell you later." Recely replied, annoyed that she still had to worry about his safety after everything they'd just been through.


	9. the prince: chapter 9

The Prince:Chapter 9

**The Prince**

Chapter 9: Massacre

By: senzubean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I make no profit from this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Frieza was in a very good mood. Better than usual. It wasn't everyday he got a new plaything.

Absentmindedly he swirled his drink around in his glass. He was thinking about all the uses his new saiyan would have. How convenient he would be and what a conversation piece. His know it all older brother didn't have such an interesting pet. Frieza couldn't wait to flaunt his little saiyan around his father's palace and rub in the fact that he possessed something no one else did.

"Lord Frieza." The reverie was broken by the voice of Frieza's minion Zarbon. "King Vegeta has arrived."

"Excellent, send him in." Frieza ordered setting down his drink. He rotated his hover throne to face the doorway, for once he was going to greet the King of the Saiyans face to face.

The king entered promptly and bowed.

Frieza was very disappointed.

"Vegeta, didn't we have an agreement?" Asked Frieza casually. He immediately noticed the missing Prince.

"Yes, we did and I apologize. But upon further reflection into the agreement, I've come to the conclusion that it is not in my son's best interest."

"Really?" Frieza demanded annoyed. "Is that the _conclusion_ you've come to, Saiyan?"

King Vegeta suppressed his rage at the most insulting address. "It is. My son has made it clear that he has no interest in leaving our planet. And since his life is not mine to deal out , I cannot hand him over to you."

Frieza growled under his breath, enraged that he was actually being refused something that he wanted.

"And _your_ life, Vegeta? What will you do with yours?" he asked ever-so -patiently, but not masking his anger very well at all. He had never ever been refused anything in his life. He did not appreciate being refused what he so desired by a mere lackey.

"My life, lord Frieza, is yours. I give it to you in exchange for my son's."

Frieza glared at the king mercilessly, he didn't want King Vegeta. It wasn't King Vegeta that he was worried about. 

King Vegeta felt the urge to cringe under the stare but remained where he was. Knowing Frieza's unpredictability, he had good reason to be afraid.

"Fine." Frieza replied finally, with a pleasant smile. "That's fine. I believe that is for the best anyway."

The King looked at his master stupefied, he had expected a much different reaction form Frieza.. "Th..thank you, Lord Frieza."

Frieza merely chuckled in response. "Now then, " He continued. "I have a mission for you, one that I want you to oversee _personally_."

Prince Vegeta sat cross legged in the very middle of his huge king size bed. He was dressed in his ceremonial garb. His armor gleamed, freshly polished and not a scratch on it since it had yet to be worn. He clenched his little fingers in an attempt to stretch the leather of his new white gloves and did a similar exercise to break in his new boots. If anything, he looked impressive and very princely. It made Vegeta feel regretful, he doubted he would ever feel like a prince again.

Even though his mother had made some excellent arguments as to why he should remain on his home world, Vegeta knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he'd be leaving. His father was too afraid of Frieza to refuse a request from him. Any request, no matter how unthinkable. 

Also, after careful thought, which was incredibly profound for a child of such a young age, Vegeta concluded that Frieza would want the saiyans around for a while anyway, for manpower. And his father would know that, because his father knew Frieza and his mother did not. She had never even met him, so how could she know what the lord of the universe truly intended to do with the saiyans.

Vegeta also concluded that his father didn't really love him for who he was. It wasn't as if he was irreplaceable. He was only irreplaceable in his mother's eyes. This fact comforted him, but it did not help him in his plight at all. For he knew his mother, and as intelligent a person as she was, she was a very naive warrior and this was a battle. She stood no chance against strategical masterminds such as his father or Frieza.

The Prince had been completely alone now for about a half an hour. Beana helped him get ready and then said that she was going to bring his breakfast to him. Vegeta found that strange, he usually ate breakfast in the dining hall. Even stranger, his father was no where to be found. Vegeta knew that his father would normally never keep Frieza waiting, ever. He didn't understand why he hadn't been hurried away sooner. 

His uneasiness grew with every passing minute, he was waiting for the doors adjoining his father's chambers to be flung open at any minute and was afraid that he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to his mother. Why had his mother left his room so hastily, anyway? He didn't understand why everyone was acting so strangely.

"I told you to stay at the palace." Zorn chastised Recely as she helped carry crates into the ship. 

"Hmph," Recely scoffed at Zorn's paranoia. "You underestimate the power of a mother. _His Majesty_ obviously has changed his mind about Frieza's request and has left without my son."

"What if someone saw you leave and followed? And it could also be a rouse for you to let your guard down and leave him unprotected ,which you've done!" Argued Zorn as he followed her into the ship.

"Nonsense, Beana is with him and she has an emergency escape plan. And I'm not an idiot, I was very discreet in getting myself here!"

Zorn mumbled an apology for his insult if his Queen.

"There's noting to apologize over, not after everything you've done for me." Recely stated warmly. "I'll never be able to thank you properly for this." She then quickly turned her back to him and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She forced herself not to let any others escape, she had to be strong now. "I am better used here. We can get away faster if I help too." 

Recely put the crate down and began to secure it in the storage area with all the others. "The King has informed Frieza that he will not be getting his Prince. I think it best we all get out of here in the probable event that Frieza does not accept the refusal."

"Everyone is ready." Zorn replied. We just have to wait for a clear flight path, not even you can help speed up that process."

"When will it be clear?" Recely demanded impatiently. Her paranoia was going strong.

"As soon as the rest of the elite return from Tasbah. They should all be landed in the palace launch pad in little under an hour.

"Good, I'm going to get Vegeta and Beana then. The commotion of the elite returning will be good cover."

Recely hurried off to do just as she said. Before she reached the exit to the launch pad, she was met by Argo, who looked distraught.

"What's the matter? Recely asked hesitantly .His expressions made her anxiety increase.

" I'm missing something." Argo replied in the same tone.

"What?"

"Sala."

Recely forced a smile of reassurance. "Don't worry, she'd bound to be around here somewhere. I bet she's with Letta or….

"No," Argo interrupted. "She wasn't at home with that Tuce kid and I checked their usual hang outs and they weren't at any of them." Argo huffed in frustration. "I wish she had've obeyed me, I told her not to leave the Palace as I would be picking her up later."

"She never goes very far."

Argo sighed in dispair. "I didn't tell her what we were doing Recely, I was scared she'd tell Little Veg and if something went wrong.."

"Nothing will go wrong." Recely replied quickly in order to dispel any doubt whatsoever, even her own.. "It just can't."

Argo sighed sadly. "If I can't find Sala before you're ready to leave, then you'll just have to go without us."

Recely shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not going with out you two Argo. Vegeta will need you both." She gave him a look silently indicating that she needed them too. Argo understood and smiled warmly.

"We'll find her." Recely stated assuredly. " I'm going to get Vegeta now, I'll keep an eye out for her on the way."

Letta overheard all of this and hurried to catch Recely before she departed for the Palace. 

"Why don't I look for Sala while you get Vegeta. It'll be quicker."

"No." Recely replied shaking her head in disagreement. "I want you to stay here where it's safe."

Letta was about to protest further but a piercing glare from Recely, none like she'd ever given her little sister before stopped Letta's argument.

"I'll find her." Recely assured Letta more gently and then quickly continued on her way. 

__

I just hope it's sooner than later.

"Vegeta!" a voice yelled as a rock shattered the window to the Prince's chambers and landed on the foot of his bed.

Vegeta crawled off his bed and went to his balcony. He peered over the side to see Sala standing below waving art him.

"You broke my window!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"So what? It's not like you'll be living in there anymore."

Vegeta sighed, understanding that antagonism was just Sala's way of hiding her feelings.

"Come down!" 

"I can't!" Vegeta replied.

"C'mon!"

"No, I can't, Father will be coming for me any minute."

"Come on Vegeta, Tuce is waiting behind the outer wall. He wants to say goodbye to you."

Vegeta sighed, he didn't want to say goodbye to anyone.

"Tell him to come in, then."

"There's not enough time for me to go and get him, just come down!"

"No, Father will be angry if he has to look for me. And I don't want to get him angry, not today."

" He'll understand, just five minutes." Prodded Sala.

"I can't…" Vegeta mumbled. Now he wanted to go.

"Please?"

With that, Vegeta jumped over the ledge and lowered himself to the ground. Sala smiled, proud of herself.

With a torrent of spacepods raining down on the planet Vegeta from Tasbah, No one noticed the un-welcomed guests. The five landed in the palace's garden, destroying the landscaping that was pretty messy to begin with anyway.

The Prince was exchanging his good-byes with his friends when the disturbance occurred.

"What the..?" Tuce mumbled. All three children levitated to the ledge of the wall to see what had happened.

"Mother's Garden!" Vegeta exclaimed as he saw the massive crater where his Mother's favorite reading spot used to be. He growled in anger and was about to express his displeasure to those who destroyed it, when he saw who were in the space pods.

The first to get out of his ship was Recoome.

Vegeta jumped down from his perch on the wall. He quickly motioned for his comrades to follow his example.

"Who are they?" Sala asked.

"The Ginyu Force. I saw them on Frieza's ship once. Father told me that they're Frieza's most elite squadron and that they're incredibly strong."

"They can't be stronger than the saiyan elite?" Tuce said in disbelief.

"Much stronger." The Prince admitted gravely. Then he gulped, trying to hide his intense fear from his friends. He had a feeling who the Ginyu wanted in the Palace, and he wondered what they were going to do when they found him.

Inside, the Ginyu force didn't waste any time and began to wreak havoc on King Vegeta's palace.

"Fun as this is, we should really complete our mission." Captain Ginyu stated after a few minutes of destruction. " Frieza seemed very impatient on the telecom."

The Captain scanned the hallways, wondering just where their quarry would be. All five activated their scouters and were all very confused by the readings.

"Damn it!" The captain exclaimed. "It'll take forever to sort through all those power readings. Better do it the old fashioned way." He chuckled menacingly then turned to his team.

"Burter, Jeice, you two go down the south wing." The Captain ordered. "Guldo and Recoome you go North. I'll take both east and west. Destroy any resistance, but do not harm the Prince, Frieza wants him in perfect condition."

Agreed, the respective groups spread out . Captain Ginyu chuckled. "They can find the little rugrat." He said to himself. "I'm going to check out some of these power readings. It's been a long time since I've had a challenge, and I think I deserve it."

The Captain then went to find some opponents.

Meanwhile, Guldo and Recoome were checking every room in the North Wing.

"Saiyans sure are boring." Recoome stated as he tossed another door behind him down the hallway. It slid across the floor and landed in a pile of all the other doors he removed. "I haven't even seen a T.V or video game yet."

Guldo didn't answer, he was ahead checking the rooms at the end of the hall they were searching.

"I don't see why we had to split up like this."

"It's more fun this way." Recoome replied and Pulled of another door, then promptly killed the servants that were behind it. "It's like hide and seek."

"I guess so." Agreed Guldo unconfidently. 

"Hey!" Recoome exclaimed when he pulled the next set of double doors from their hinges. "A Dining Room!" He knew full well where there was a dining room there was a kitchen close by. " There's rooms extending off this one, I'm going to check them out."

Guldo didn't have time to object, Recoome was gone. The frog-like alien grumbled nervously to himself and cautiously continued his work.

"What are they doing in there!" Prince Vegeta exclaimed in apprehension. He didn't like the fact the Ginyu force waltzed into his home uninvited. But he was more worried that it was taking them so long to realize that he wasn't in there.

He flew over the wall and landed in the ruined garden.

Sala followed suit. "Where are you going? You said yourself that they were dangerous."

The Prince looked over his shoulder at his friend. "Mother is in there! She'll attack them if I don't stop her! " Vegeta started to run towards the palace after finishing his sentence.

"I'm coming too!" Sala yelled and followed in the air.

Tuce levitated to look over the edge of the outer wall.

"I think I'll stay put. I'd just get in the way."

Recely saw the pods as she landed in the Garden.

"What idiots!" She exclaimed annoyed, thinking that some of the elite had misjudged their landing . The last thing she needed was that kind of added attention at the Palace. It would make it that much harder to sneak her son out. 

Disgustedly, she examined the mess . Then she noticed the insignia on one of the pods. She didn't know who it belonged to, but she knew that it wasn't a saiyan character.

She gasped in horror when she realized what that must mean.

"Vegeta!" Recely yelled and ran at top speed to the main doors to her home.

Prince Vegeta reentered the palace through his smashed bedroom window. He was surprised to see his bed disheveled. The covers were hanging off the side and the pillows were torn apart, down tossed about the room.

He walked inside and examined it curiously. His bedroom door was open too, so was his father's. They had both been shut before.

__

They work fast. I should've came in sooner!

Sala joined his side and examined his room as well.

"You know , Vegeta, you really ought to keep your room more tidy."

"It wasn't like this before I left." Vegeta replied in a soft voice. The appearance of his little living space frightened him. What purpose did destroying everything have? And what was worse, the room was silent. There were no far off screams of protest from within the palace. There was no noise at all. This wasn't good.

Vegeta went to his father's door and looked inside. As expected, his room was a mess as well.

"Sala, there's something very wrong here." Stated Vegeta nervously. His father would never leave his room in such a mess. Some of his souvenirs for m other planets were broken. Vegeta knew that his father wouldn't break his own things, no matter how angry he got.

Vegeta wandered around with a blank expression on his face. He advanced towards his bed and was startled when his foot bumped something hard just before he reached the side. He looked down to see something covered up by his bed clothes. He took a hold of the fabric and tugged it off the object. 

"Beana!" Vegeta immediately threw himself to his knees and started shaking his unconscious nursemaid. "Wake up! Come on!"

Vegeta continued to shake then was halted by Sala's whimpering. He looked up at his friend who was trembling with her eyes wide and fixed on Beana.

"What.." Vegeta started, Sala answered by slowly extending an outstretched index finger and pointed at Beana. Vegeta followed it and screamed at what he saw.

Beana's body below her chest was completely incinerated, only a charred mess smeared allover the floor, under the bedcoverings remained. Vegeta hadn't noticed it, his shaking her upper half pulled off the coverings allowing Sala to see.

Vegeta sat on the floor hyperventilating at the corpse that was once a person he had loved so much. It had been the first time he had ever witnessed death.

"Prince Vegeeeetaaaaaaaa!" An unfamiliar voice called out from within his mother's rooms.

Vegeta was broken out of his shock and lunged for Sala's arm. He grabbed it and pulled her under his bed with him. 

He placed his index finger to his lips, indicating for Sala to be silent. Then he crawled to the other side of the bed, facing the doorway into the hall and waited to see who owned the voice calling his name.

Guldo appeared in the hallway and turned to enter the chambers of the Crown Prince.

He laughed menacingly. "I heard you! Come out come out wherever you are." He sing-songed in a mocking tone.

Guldo was coming in and heading straight towards the bed. Vegeta crouched in the dark, and watched him advance. Guldo then veered off towards the window out of sight, then stopped. Vegeta held his breath in order to hear better. He was afraid to move into another position in order to watch Guldo. He remained like that for a good five minutes.

Suddenly he was ripped from his hiding spot and tossed into the middle of the room. Guldo immediately took a hold of his arm and held him tight. Vegeta instinctively let out a bloodcurdling scream of terror.

Guldo pulled back his free arm with the intent of slapping Prince Vegeta across the face to silence him.

"STOP!"

Guldo's head snapped up at the sound of the new voice. He then laughed unimpressed at intruder. He activated his scouter and was a little taken aback by the number that was displayed on the screen.

"You've got a pretty hefty powerlevel, even for a saiyan." Guldo observed. "You must be the queen"

"Unhand him!" Recely ordered, ignoring Guldo's statement.

"I don't think so. It would be stupid of me to leave without what I was sent to retrieve, wouldn't it?."

"You'll take him over my dead body!"

"That's the plan." Guldo chuckled. "So, since we're both in agreement, let's get this over with. I hate this filthy planet of yours and I can't wait to……..!"

Recely charged even before Guldo finished his sentence.

She drop kicked him in the center of his slimy green face propelling him across the room, taking Vegeta with him part of the way but dropped him before his body slammed against the opposite wall. Recely then grabbed her shocked and confused child and tore out of the room squeezing him tightly in her arms. She made it halfway down the hall just as Recoome was catching up to his comrade.

She halted and turned back in the opposite direction, running as fast as she could. Recoome yawned in boredom and blasted Recely from behind.

She bounced down the hallway and landed right back where she had started, before the doorway to Vegeta's room. She lay on her back stunned, but still clinging onto her cringing child. She quickly made to get back up when she felt her body hoisted into the air. Vegeta emitted an urgent cry as they both were lifted off the floor. 

Realization of several things hit Recely all at the same time. She didn't feel Recoome's massive hands glomming on to her because he wasn't touching her. He had Vegeta by the tail and what she first mistook for a cry of terror was actually a cry of pain.

Recely gasped in horror at the situation. Vegeta dug his nails into her flesh, trying to combat the intense pain he was experiencing.

Recely saw no other course of action, she had to let her son go.

"Don't let go!" Vegeta cried out as if he read his mother's mind and knew the decision she had made. " "Please! Don't let me go!"

Recoome chuckled at his prisoners. "Stubborn Saiyans." He squeezed his hand tighter around Vegeta's tail. The Prince tried desperately to utilize the pain management techniques his father taught him, but it was too much for him to bear. Recely could feel her little boy going limp in her arms, passing out from the pain. 

She let go.

Vegeta whined weakly as he continued to dangle in the air. Recely landed on her feet two feet away from Recoome. 

Enraged, she started yelling. Energy sparked around her trembling body and she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Recoome's scouter blinked numbers in front of his eyes at an incredible speed. It finally settled on one.

"Holy shit!" Recoome exclaimed. "How can you be a mere saiyan?"

Recely lunged at him throwing her arm back ready to swing at the intruder's face but was unable to continue the action. She tried with all her might to punch him, but her arm, along with the rest of her body, wouldn't budge. She was inches away from Recoome, hovering in midair.

"Wha..what's going on?" Vegeta mumbled weakly, he was very confused and scared by his mother's appearance.

Guldo entered the hallway from the Prince's room and laughed at Recely's increasing rage at not being able to budge.

"Confused Saiyan? Don't feel bad, no one ever expects my mind freeze attack."

"Coward!" Recely spat, unable to see her attacker. Guldo grew red with fury. He jumped up and kicked Recely as heard as he could in the back of the head. 

"There! What do you have to say now? "

Recely spat some blood and laughed disgustedly at her captor. "The only reason you're using this parlor trick is because you know that you'd both lose against me."

Recoome burst out laughing. "This saiyan is funny!"

Hyperventilating with rage, Guldo powered up.

"DIE SAIYAN BITCH!" He yelled then threw a surging power-sphere, the best Guldo could muster up, at her back. She was Propelled down the hall, her body slammed against the far wall taking some of it with her as she fell to the floor in a broken and bloody heap. 

"NO!" Screamed Vegeta as he watched her body fly. Tears brimmed his eyes when he saw that she wasn't moving or making a sound. "No." he repeated in a soft sob, he assumed the worst for her. His mother was dead.

"_This_ is what we came for?" Recoome wondered as he dangled the sobbing Vegeta in front of his face like a Christmas ornament.

"Why would Frieza want this ugly little monkey for?"

Vegeta recovered quickly from his devastation and was determined to avenge his mother. He squeezed the last of his tears from his eyes, swallowed his next sob and enraged like he had never been enraged before, let loose what had to be his most powerful energy beam ever. Right into Recoome's face.

"FUCK!" Bellowed Recoome, holding his face with the hand that wasn't grasping Vegeta.

Vegeta, seeing an opportunity, decided to seize it immediately by launching another energy beam at his captor in the hopes of being dropped.

But instead of dropping him, Recoome ripped his arm back behind his torso, swung, and smashed Vegeta against the wall with all his might.

This action rendered Prince Vegeta unconscious, severely injured and completely helpless.

"Recoome!" Guldo exclaimed in agitation.

"What?" asked Recoome defensively. "The Kid would've fried my eyeballs if I let him do that again."

"Frieza said he wanted him unharmed."

Recoome examined his now silent prisoner. "ooohhhhh, that's right, I remember now."

"Great, _now_!"

"Don't get your eyes all twisted out of proportion. We'll just say he put up a tremendous struggle and had to be quieted for his own good."

"Quieted? I think you've probably killed him! Explain that to Frieza!"

Recoome laughed and swung Vegeta over his shoulder, carrying him like a sack. " I didn't kill him, Guldo. Saiyans are tough. You worry too much. I bet Frieza will be so pleased to have him in his possession that he wont care what condition we brought him in." 

"I don't know." Guldo replied nervously.

"Frieza's not the person to be upset here." Recoome smirked. "King Vegeta is the one who'll be upset. What with us wrecking his digs and killing his whore and abducting his brat. Now that's who you'd have to worry about if he was powerful….."

Recoome and Guldo continued their arguments as they walked down the hallway away from the body of the Queen.

Still under the bed, Sala curled up into a tight little ball, shivering and praying that the two monsters would leave, knowing full well that they were taking Vegeta. She knew that if she was found there she would be killed like Beana had been. She prayed with all her heart that the scouters would not reveal her location. Miraculously, they didn't

She heard them leave with her injured friend. Fearful of being caught, she remained put until she heard the space pods take off from the back yard. Only when the palace was silent, did she emerge from her hiding spot.

The eerie silence was then broken by her soft, frightened footsteps on the tile floor. Cautiously, she peered around the door casing of the room and scanned the hallway. Blood streaked the floor and was smeared down the far wall, with Recely crumpled on the floor beneath it. A smaller trail of a few droplets here and there marked where the Prince had been taken. 

Sala stumbled down the hall towards Recely, afraid of seeing what she looked like up close. The little girl was positive that she was dead. Guldo had said that that was his plan.

Sala came to a halt about four inches from Recely's pale white arm. Her long black hair was sopping wet with her blood. Her Armor was hanging from her torso in loose broken pieces. Her clothes were scorched black. Her face blank. Her chest still.

Sala choked out silent sobs. She fell to her knees with too much overwhelming tragedy to deal with. She didn't know how to control her outburst of emotions. There was no one around to antagonize, no one could hear except her. 

So, with no one able to hear, Sala cried.


	10. the prince: chapter 10

Prince Vegeta was blind

**The Prince**

Chapter 10: Incarceration

By: senzubean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I make no profit from this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Prince Vegeta was blind. He was awake, his pounding head told him that much, but he was blind.

__

"Unhand him and go!" 

Vegeta could see her silhouetted against the pitch black before his eyes. An angry scowl twisting her beautiful face. _Mo..Mother? _

"Oh I'll go, but I'm taking your brat with me."

Don't Mother! Vegeta warned seeing the expression change form one of anger to one of pure rage.

__

"Over my dead body!"

Recely charged at her son, getting closer and closer and then a blinding white flash.

Then, Recely was dead. Floating In the oblivion stretched out before Vegeta, blood dripping slowly from her body turning the black void red.

__

Mother!! Vegeta whined mournfully as blood flooded his vision, submerging his mother and causing her to disappear from his view.

__

"I'm not going lose you, Vegeta" 

Vegeta tried to make his eyes see Recely. A flat plane of red was all that appeared.

__

Where are you mother?

"You hear me? I'm not going to let that happen, I promise!"

Where are you!?

…I promise…

He tried to see, he tried to hear, but the echo of his mother's voice was slowly being replaced by that of methodical beeping. The beeping got louder and louder and then bubbles floated through the red plane.

Vegeta strained to see and his vision slowly became clearer. 

The face of a strange race of alien came into his view. This alien was floating in the bubbles and was speaking, but Vegeta couldn't hear his voice. He felt himself to be floating as if in water, but he was breathing quite easily.

Motors started whirring and suction was started. The liquid drained from around Vegeta, leaving him sitting on a cold floor. Something about his face fell off into his lap. He blinked to try and un-blur his vision.

Things came to be clear a bit too suddenly. He saw that he was in a rejuvenation tank, but the doctors and technicians he did not recognize. He scanned the rest of the room in paranoia and realized that that too was unfamiliar.

"Vegeta?" one doctor asked mechanically.

Vegeta turned his aching head towards him and nearly swooned under the dizziness.

__

Vegeta? The Prince wondered quite annoyed. _Merely, Vegeta? _He was certain that he hadn't heard right.

"Vegeta?" The doctor repeated his address.

__

Again!

Vegeta blinked in confusion. The situation perplexed him, but more importantly, it frightened him and he did not like being frightened.

The doctor turned to two orderlies standing behind him. "He needs assistance exiting the tank."

The two men obeyed without response. They immediately went to assist the patient.

The one on the left, gently took a hold of Vegeta's upper arm and spoke to him in a calm voice explaining what he was doing. But Vegeta didn't hear the calm voice, he just felt the man's grip on his arm, gentle as it was ,it was still holding him and Vegeta had not asked for assistance. Therefore, The Prince instinctively thought that he was being attacked.

Vegeta growled viciously and threw himself at the orderly's face clawing and punching in a fit of rage. He could've easily distanced himself from this man but for some reason, he wanted to hurt him. 

He needed to hurt someone. 

The other orderly grabbed hold of Vegeta's torso in an attempt to pry him from his wailing partner's face. Vegeta wrenched himself out of his hold and then turned on him. It didn't matter who he was doing the damage to, as long as someone was in pain, he was satisfied. This orderly was prepared and was able to knock the child down and pin him to the floor of the tank. His partner, bloodied and still somewhat shocked managed to help.

Snarling, Vegeta tried to force himself away from his restrainers, but the efforts of both were enough to hold him in place. The uninjured orderly made the mistake of putting his hand too close to the saiyan prince's face. Vegeta grabbed the two closest fingers between his teeth and snapped them off like they were candies. He finished the attack of by swallowing them. 

A few technicians soon joined the ailing orderlies in restraining the livid patient. Vegeta , unable to budge, responded by yelling at the top of his lungs. His rage fast turned into intense fear as he found overpowered by a group of complete strangers. His protest was cut short by a sharp pain in his right upper thigh. He felt liquid injected into the muscle and promptly began yelling again. He yelled until his head and eyes went heavy and every muscle in his body completely relaxed. Then he was hoisted off the floor and transferred to a stretcher, where he had no choice but to submit to the doctor's examination. Eventually, he drifted into unconsciousness, once again oblivious to the universe.

"He caused quite a disturbance in the treatment room, yesterday." A doctor ,a member of some lizard race, commented as he observed Prince Vegeta through a picture window. On the other side, Vegeta didn't know he was being observed through the tinted glass and wouldn't have cared if he did. 

"Well, what did you expect?" Replied Nappa sourly. He was observing the Prince as well and was quite displeased at the appearance of his appointed charge. Vegeta was practically cowering in the small, dark cell.

"We had to tranquilize him," The doctor continued. "And he's remained in that same body position since the drugs wore off. He's lucky, If it had've been up to us he would've been strapped down on that bed in there, but lord Frieza wouldn't hear of it. He refuses to eat or talk and.."

The doctor's report was cut short by Nappa heaving a sigh of frustration. "I don't care, let me in there."

"C..certainly." the doctor replied and went to a control panel across the room. "The door is to the left."

Promptly, the opening to the cell was revealed. Nappa walked through and was annoyed by the fact the door nearly slammed shut on his tail. A light went on as soon as he entered giving him a better view of his Prince. He was sitting up at the upper corner of the bed against the wall. His body was curled into a tight ball with his knees touching his forehead. He had been stripped of his armor, boots and gloves and was wearing only his undersuit. Upon hearing someone enter he curled up tighter into the protective ball he had made himself into.

"Prince Vegeta?" Nappa said gently. The warrior waited apprehensively for a reply, suspecting he might get none considering the child had been traumatized.

"Nappa?" replied the Prince in an almost inaudible voice.

"Yes your highness"

"What are you doing here?"

Nappa sat on the end of the bed, causing it to shift under his weight and nearly dislodging the Prince from his protective ball. Nappa was concerned that the Prince hadn't yet dislodged himself from it.

"I have been appointed your care-taker."

"I can take care of myself!" Vegeta spat angrily. Nappa heaved a silent sigh of relief, that was more like it.

"Well, after your little display in the treatment room yesterday, I suppose Frieza feels you need constant supervision. Your father didn't think it was a bad idea either."

Vegeta growled, still in his ball, but unmistakingly un-pleased. "I don't know what you're talking about Nappa! I wasn't in any treatment room, I woke up in here! I didn't do anything!"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember my mother being murdered, that's what I remember!" Vegeta snapped at Nappa in fury.

"All right." Replied Nappa in an effort to calm his charge down. Apparently it worked. Vegeta was silent for a good while.

"And Sala?" Vegeta asked, forcing the syllables of the words past his lips, afraid of the answer he might get.

Nappa lowered his eyes and remained silent not knowing how to reply.

"The Ginyu got her, didn't they?" Vegeta answered his own question. It was the answer he had expected to get.

"I'm afraid so , my Prince."

Vegeta fell over on his side in disappear and curled up tighter.

"Prince?" Nappa asked concerned by the child's actions.

"Why? Why did Frieza do this?" stammered Vegeta, trying contain his mixed up emotions. The thought of Sala cringing under his bed as the Ginyu force advanced on her broke Vegeta's heart. He knew how terrified she was, much more than he had been. "Father was going to bring me to him that day! Why did he have to be so impatient!?"

"He wasn't impatient Vegeta. Your father went to Frieza that morning in order to refuse his request for you." 

"Why!?" Vegeta erupted in astonishment and pushed himself from the bed and confronted his newly -appointed care-taker. "Why would he do something so…so…. foolish?" He never thought that his father loved him enough to do that. He never really thought that his father loved him at all.

"He wanted to spare you Frieza's influence."

"Hmph!" Vegeta scoffed, his rage fast taking precedence over his devastation . "And while he tried to save me from this, he doomed everyone who happened to be in the palace."

Vegeta thought about everyone who had been lost. All his families loyal servants. His friend and nurse-maid, Beana. His tutor Zorn. His best friend, Sala, and most of all, his Mother, who had always loved him for who he was under the guise of the perfect Saiyan Prince, and never hesitated to tell him so. Prince Vegeta began to shake all over. Sparks of energy flew from his body.

"Vegeta.." Nappa started in warning but was unable to stop the Prince, as he leapt from the bed, throwing himself against the metal door of the cell.

"LET ME OUT! I WANT TO SEE FRIEZA!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and pounded the door with his little fists.

"Vegeta stop! It's no use, Frieza isn't even on this ship!" 

The Prince stopped his barrage and glared at Nappa, his chest heaving in anger as he breathed through flared nostrils.

"Father…" He slowly stated and then went back to his banging and yelling.

"I WANT TO SPEAK TO MY FATHER! NOW!"

"VEGETA!" Nappa yelled at the child. He knew that he had to stop him for his own good. His job was to keep the boy in check, but he was afraid of this boy. This time, the Prince wasn't listening. He was set having his demands met. One of his punches put a dent in the thick steel door. Nappa could tell that another few like that would set them free.

"He couldn't wait any longer. Nappa grabbed hold of the prince and pulled him away form the door and held him against his chest armor with his massive arms, only Vegeta's head was visible over them.

"LET ME GO IMMEDIATELY!" Vegeta ordered.

"Not until you calm down!" Nappa said. 

Vegeta screamed enraged at being given a condition by a servant. "THAT IS AN ORDER,NAPPA! DO IT NOW OR I'LL..i'll.." his voice trailed off, unable to think of a suitable threat at the moment.

"You'll what? Scream some more? Face it Prince, you are not stronger than me yet. So, until that happens this is the way things are going to be. You are the child I am the adult. I'm the only friend you have in this place." He dropped Vegeta to the floor. The Prince looked up at him enraged, yet held the expression of a pouting child.

"We are in no position to make demands. Frieza is angry at your father's refusal and most likely always will be. If you want to keep on his good side you're going to have to be very, very obedient and gracious."

"I will never be obedient to that..that monster!"

"You will be." Nappa disagreed. "If you want to live, you will do whatever he says."

Vegeta scowled, helpless, and knowing it. That just pissed him off even more.

Nappa smirked, understanding that he'd won the argument for now. He doubted that would happen very often.

"Now," Nappa continued, sitting back down on the bed. "That Zarbon guy informed me over the telecom that we're headed for Frieza's base #547. You'll be released upon arrival and we'll be given our own quarters somewhere. He didn't give any details about what kind of food or how much of it there will be…"  
"Are you telling me that we'll be doing nothing but living under Frieza's supervision?" Vegeta asked appalled and angered.

"No, you didn't let me finish!" Nappa spat right back. "You'll start occupational training the day after we arrive. Then I assume we'll be going on occupations as directed by Frieza."

"Occupational training?" Vegeta wondered aloud, crossing his arms over his chest. "How is that different form the training I've been doing?"

"I don't know." Nappa shrugged and looked around his surroundings. He was getting hungry. A saiyans faltering attention span was always a sign of being famished.

"Well how do you expect to train me when you don't know how?!" Vegeta crankily demanded.

"I'm not going to train you, Zarbon is."

"What?!"

Nappa shrugged again, then his stomach growled.

"This..this.." Vegeta stammered not knowing how to express the rage slowly welling up again. "This sucks!"

"Yeah," Nappa agreed half -heartedly. "Listen, if you're going to do some more screaming , how about demanding some food? I'm starving!"

Vegeta stared at him dumfounded. He had a feeling that this was just the beginning of hardships for him.


	11. the prince: chapter 11

The Prince:Chapter 11

**The Prince**

Chapter 11: The Making of a Killer

By: senzubean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I make no profit from this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Vegeta looked at the red aura in front of him. 

__

What did I do wrong? Vegeta wondered. Frieza had told him himself that he wasn't angry with him at all for his actions in the treatment room earlier that week.

__

I didn't do anything bad since then, so why am I in prison?

Zarbon had taken him to the incarceration wing first thing after his breakfast that morning. He put him in a cell then left him there, without telling him why.

__

I thought we were supposed to train together. Humph! Everyone lies in this place. 

Just then Zarbon returned carrying a sobbing little female alien. She was a light blue lizard, but covered with fur. He powered up and extended his power surrounded arm with the alien through the power gate. Vegeta knew that the only way to pass through a powergate was to engulf oneself in an aura of power and walk through. Vegeta also knew that he was stuck in there. Zarbon set the gate higher than Vegeta's power level. If Vegeta tried to walk through he'd get really hurt.

Zarbon dropped the alien on the floor in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta stood up and looked at Zarbon questioningly. 

__

Does he want me to fight her or what? She doesn't look like any of Frieza's training warriors. She's not wearing nay armor.

Vegeta wished he had a scouter so he could check her power level in order to answer his question. He didn't want to sound stupid by asking Zarbon. Zarbon said nothing to him and leaned against the wall opposite the cell casually. The girl was staring at Vegeta and was whimpering.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked. She didn't answer. She backed away into the far corner of the cell and sat there with her knees pressed against her chest. 

Again, Vegeta turned to Zarbon.

What's wrong with her?" He repeated his question. Zarbon smirked but didn't answer. Vegeta looked back and forth between the two. The situation confused him.

__

Why doesn't he tell me what to do? Does he want me to attack her? I don't think I should, she's too scare d to fight for some reason. Maybe she knows that I'm more powerful than her. Zarbon must what me to fight with her though, he said that I was going to be training this morning.

Vegeta decided to attack the girl. He powered up slightly and threw a low level power ball at her. He wanted to convince her that he wanted only to train with her not hurt her. She didn't even try to deflect or dodge it. She let it hit her and surprised Vegeta when she cried out in pain. The ball left scorch marks on her fur. He'd burned her badly. She sobbed uncontrollably and Vegeta felt terrible.

"I..I'm sorry. I thought…" He stammered to her. He turned to Zarbon angrily who was looking back at him angrily. He hadn't liked the fact the Prince had apologized.

"I can't fight her, she's not anywhere near my power level, it wouldn't be a challenge at all!"

"Good, she's not meant to be a challenge." Zarbon said.

Vegeta was more confused then ever. 

"I..I don't understand." Vegeta stated.

"Vegeta, this alien is a native of Tasbah."

Vegeta looked at her again. That means that she's one of the last then.

"So, " Vegeta said indignantly. He didn't care about where she was from, he wanted to know why she was there with him.

"Do you know what we do on occupations, Vegeta?"

"Of course," Vegeta replied, he was young but he wasn't stupid.

"Well, this is occupational training." Zarbon said.

Vegeta looked at the girl with a terrified expression.

__

He..he wants me to kill her.

"B..but why her?" Vegeta asked meekly. _What did she do to deserve this execution. She's only a little kid like me._

"Why any of them, Vegeta?" Zarbon asked. 

"I don't know." Vegeta replied. He knew his race did it to keep Frieza from killing them, but he didn't understand why Frieza himself did it.

Vegeta couldn't even count how many his father had occupied in the course of his own short life. To him it was as natural a thing to do as eat, or sleep. Occupying planets was what saiyans did. They did it for Frieza. But why Frieza had them do it was unknown to him. He had always assumed that Frieza had reason to attack the planets he did.

"I'll tell you why," Zarbon said. "We do it because we can."

Vegeta didn't like that answer. He wanted one that would justify what he knew he eventually would have to do. Because he could wasn't a valid reason. It just wasn't right.

"Come on Vegeta, go on and kill her. You're the strongest of your kind, you know how good that power of yours feels. You can't imagine how great it feels to take a life. It's like you absorb your victims power and make it your own. So, go ahead, experience the sensation. I promise that you will enjoy it."

Vegeta looked at the girl again. She had stopped sobbing and now had her eyes closed. She'd surrendered to her fate.

"I won't do it." Vegeta said confidently and looked back to Zarbon. " I'll only fight opponents that will help increase my power level. To fight a helpless creature is dishonorable.

"You will kill her, Vegeta. " Zarbon said then walked through the power gate. Vegeta stood up proudly, ready for whatever punishment his disobedience had earned him. He braced himself for Zarbon's attack. He was surprised to see Zarbon walk past him and toward the girl. She cried out in terror as Zarbon picked her up off the ground. Vegeta stood by helpless as Zarbon threw her at the power gate. She hit it, and remained stuck in it. Her body convulsed as a power rating of 8050 coursed through her weak body. She collapsed to the floor a few seconds later when the power gate shorted out.

Vegeta had backed up into the opposite wall as he watched all this take place. The smell of her scorched fur ,made him sick to his stomach. He became even sicker when he heard her almost inaudible whimpering.

__

She's still alive! Vegeta remarked both amazed and devastated at the same time. He knew she was experiencing excruciating pain. Zarbon casually turned her body over with his foot and placed it on her chest.

"Vegeta, you can step in and finish your victim at anytime. I am not going to kill her for you. I'll put her in a rejuvenation tank and recommence this encouragement over and over if I have to. So, make a decision. But consider this, the pain I will inflict on her will be all because of you and only you have the power to end it.

"That said, Zarbon stepped down on the girl's chest. The air was squeezed out of her lungs and she gasped unsuccessfully for air. 

Vegeta turned his head in disgust and fear. _I can't kill her. I just can't._ His thoughts were stopped by the sound of her ribs snapping. Her whimpers began to sound like someone gargling in the bathroom. Vegeta looked towards her, she was choking on her own blood gushing from her mouth.

Vegeta threw out his right arm and shot a laser beam through her skull , ending her pain.

Zarbon took his foot off what was now a corpse and smiled at Vegeta, but Vegeta wasn't looking. 

He heard Zarbon walk towards him and felt himself being dragged roughly across the floor to the corpse. Zarbon grabbed hi by the head and turned it to look at the corpse. Vegeta refused to open his eyes.

"Look at her." Zarbon ordered.

"No." Vegeta half whined.

"LOOK AT HER!" Zarbon screamed and shook him violently. His eyes snapped open in fear.

He cringed at the sight of the mixture of gray matter and blood oozing from a large smoking hole in her head.

"See what you're capable of, Vegeta?" Zarbon asked.

He wanted to reply, but vomited instead.

Zarbon groaned in disgust.

"Pathetic, you're just pathetic." He threw his student roughly to the floor and started to walk away. Vegeta landed face down in his own puke. 

"I can see that we have a lot of work to do, Vegeta." Zarbon said as he passed through the gate. Vegeta pushed himself to a sitting position and wiped his face on the cuff of his glove. "Why don't you stay here today and think about how you're going to prove yourself to be a worthy member of this organization?"

"What?" Vegeta looked at Zarbon, who was standing outside smiling condescendingly at him. Then he turned and started to walk away.

""I'll see you tomorrow." 

"No wait!" Protested Vegeta as he ran towards the gate. "You can't leave me in here all day! You can't!"

Zarbon obviously ignored him, because a few minutes later he heard him talking to the guard at the end of the hall, then heard some doors slam.

"Y..you can't leave me here…" Vegeta mumbled and turned to look back at the corpse. There was noting for him to do except sink to his knees and concentrate on not crying.

__

I have to be strong. I'm a warrior. Vegeta calmly repeated over and over in his mind. He looked at the corpse once more.

__

N..no, I'm not. Being a warrior is a far different thing than what I was today. I'm going to be a cold blooded killer, just like Mother had said.

He pressed his face into his knees and tried to hold back his tears and sobs. Vegeta knew that he was powerless to stop it from happening. 

Two weeks later, Vegeta wandered around the outskirts of Frieza's compound. He had had a horrible day.

It was almost evening. Nappa was relaxing in their quarters. Vegeta thought the former commander did too much relaxing and too little training. They would have to be in perfect condition for them to survive where they were now. The little Prince was fast learning the politics of Frieza's organization. The strong tormented the weaker. Which left Vegeta in a very bad position. He was an easy target for almost anyone, especially the Ginyu force. 

It was Vegeta's own anger that aggravated that situation though. He wanted revenge on Guldo and Recoome. Especially Guldo He swore that he would kill the little green monster for killing his mother. But he had to be patient and it wasn't easy. The sting of that loss ate away at his young heart.

Vegeta sat down on the edge of a cliff and looked down at a stream zig- zagging it's way through the Forrest far below. The scenery reminded him of that wonderful night just before his world came crashing down around him. The night his mother showed him his birthright, his home. He loved his mother for being so good to him. She always respected him. Loved him.

But, he cursed her for that too. If only she had masked such emotions from him. She possessed qualities that ill fit the description of a warrior, of a saiyan even. But, she taught him those qualities and now they were threatening to be his downfall.

Vegeta closed his eyes, cringing at the thought of the days events. It had been the most humiliating experience of his life. It was the kind of day that could break a warrior and doom a lesser person. 

The last two weeks he'd been desperately trying to do what Zarbon expected. He had to prove himself or else he'd die. It was just that simple. Each morning he was given a new victim and he soon learned that it was easier if he just killed the unfortunate creature as quickly as possible. If he didn't he would spend the night with the corpse. No food, no bed. Punishment for being Merciful ,and thus weak. He was haunted at night by the faces of those victims. He had terrible nightmares recapping the events of each morning.

His Victims grew in number and age as he progressed. By the end of the second week he was destroying up to ten adults at once. The adults fought back, but it wasn't any easier for him to destroy someone who was fighting for his life. Vegeta knew they were all his victims and not his opponents. And it was that knowledge that put him in danger. For the Prince of the saiyans loved his mother with all his heart and he knew that she would be disappointed in him. Vegeta knew that she could not love someone who did what he was now doing. Vegeta knew that she hated his father for the same reason. She hated the man she was forced to life-bond with and now she would hate her son.

This knowledge was always on the back of Vegeta's mind. With every victim he destroyed the sensation of his mother's love grew fainter, as if he was pushing it away. He couldn't bear to think of her anymore. 

Zarbon was happy with his progression until that morning when he presented the most helpless Victims. His final exam, as Zarbon put it. It was a test that Vegeta would fail miserably. He was expected to kill a baby. He completely relapsed upon presentation of this victim. 

__

My mother would hate me! I can't destroy her memory by becoming this horrible creature they're trying to turn me into! I can't do that to her!

So Vegeta backed away form the squalling child who was probably already injured from being dropped on the cement floor. Zarbon realized right away what was going on and walked right through the red aura toward the child. Vegeta blasted the infant in reflex. He didn't want Zarbon to torture it. 

Of course, that was considered mercy and Vegeta knew it. He was so upset that he ran to the corner of the cell and curled up into a ball. Zarbon beat him and yelled insults at him. He continued the punishment for his failure for over two hours. He completely demeaned his student then left him in the cell until the next day without meals as punishment for his display of weakness. He said that Vegeta would have to start all over again.

Then next morning, Zarbon returned. Vegeta could barely manage to stand when he got there. Zarbon had beaten him so badly the previous morning and no doctors were sent to tend to his injuries 

Zarbon had brought an old alien with him. He shoved him into the cell, causing the man to stumble over the corpse from the day before. 

"This is your last chance,Vegeta." Zarbon warned gravely over the old man's cries of dispair in reaction to the dead baby, who was the same race as him.

Vegeta was planning on killing him immediately. He didn't want to disgrace his mother but he was very afraid to die. Before he could carry out his task, the man started to talk to him and Vegeta mad the mistake of listening. The man told him about how his planet was completely destroyed and how he believed that he'd been spared because he was given a divine mission. 

Then came the question. That devastating question.

"Did they take you from your family too, little boy?" 

Vegeta stammered, shocked by the question. Shocked that this man thought to care about someone other than himself in this terrible situation.

"Y…yes." Vegeta replied meekly.

"You poor little thing." The old man said sympathetically, tears in his eyes as he struggled to pull himself across the floor, to comfort him.

All this was taking too long and Zarbon impatiently walked through the powergate. And again, Vegeta killed his victim before Zarbon could do anything. 

Vegeta was sure that he was done for but that was fine. He decided that he didn't deserve to live anymore.

Zarbon was furious that Vegeta had not learned his lesson from the previous morning. The Prince braced himself for his undoubtedly long and painful execution but was dragged out of the cell instead. This frightened Vegeta, why didn't Zarbon just get it over with and destroy him? Vegeta tried to get away from the green alien and refused to walk along with him. This infuriated Zarbon even more and he picked Vegeta up by the hair and carried him to where they were going. 

Vegeta closed his eyes and tried to deal with the pain of being carried around by his hair. He hadn't noticed where they were going and only opened his eyes when he'd been thrown to the floor. He sat up and rubbed his scalp, cursing Zarbon a she did so.

"He's totally relapsed." Zarbon announced. Vegeta looked up to see where he was. He didn't see anyone except Zarbon. The room was dark and the only light came from a view screen displaying images of solar systems. Vegeta could see his home system with the Planet Vegeta rotating around its sun. The sight of this made tears come to his eyes. He wanted to go home.

"Leave us." A voice replied calmly. Vegeta felt all his joints lock and his heart begin to race uncontrollably. He recognized the voice and was instantly petrified. He watched Zarbon leave. Vegeta was now alone with the most dangerous man in the universe and what was worse, he had provoked this man's anger.

Vegeta swallowed hard and remained sitting on the floor, completely paralyzed. 

"I'm dissapointed,Vegeta." Frieza finally said form the shadows. "Zarbon had told me that you were doing well. It's unfortunate that you've relapsed so quickly."

Vegeta began to tremble now. Frieza himself was going to kill him.

Frieza was silent for five minutes. Then he spoke. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Vegeta couldn't think of anything to say and even if he could there was no way he'd be able to unlock his jaw and speak.

Frieza emerged from the shadows in his hovering chair and levitated just in front of the frightened Vegeta.

"Don't you have anything to say in your own defense?" Frieza asked. Vegeta just stared at him wide-eyed in response.

Frieza sighed. "What's so difficult about killing things? You're a saiyan. I thought you enjoyed being vicious." Frieza stated. Vegeta's jaw suddenly unlocked, he had something to say and although he was still terrified and he knew that he should not voice his thought, he decided that he was going to do it. He had inherited his mother's practice of saying what came to his lips first.

"We like to fight. Sometimes Killing is a result of it. But what you have me do in the cell everyday is just murder. I don't like killing helpless people who can't fight me." Vegeta explained in a timid voice. Frieza remained silent for a few moments.

"You don't like it?"

"N..no" Vegeta replied unsure. 

"Really?" Frieza wondered, unimpressed.

Vegeta looked at him terrified. He was sure that Frieza would kill him.

"You will do what you're told. If I tell you to kill a baby then you will do it immediately. I really shouldn't have to explain this to you. I thought you were smarter than that."

"I am smart!" Vegeta snapped right back. His pride wouldn't allow himself to be insulted by anyone, not even Frieza. "But I'm unable to understand why you kill so many planets. You can't possibly have buyers for all of them."

"I'd watch yourself if I were you," Frieza scolded the Prince. "you are being far too…"

"Why do you do it?" Vegeta interrupted. Frieza was shocked. No one had ever dared to interrupt him before and he had never expected a mere saiyan to be the first one to do it.

"Because I like to." Frieza replied seriously.

"Well I don't, so I refuse to do it." Vegeta replied rising to his feet confidently as he could manage being as hurt as he was. He was shocked to see Frieza disappear from the hover throne before his eyes as soon as he'd completed his sentence. Just as he'd realized the throne was empty he felt his throat clamp shut and his body rise from the floor. Desperately he tried to gasp for air but he was unable to open his mouth, Frieza's hand was preventing his jaw from moving. Instinctively he tried to breathe trough his nose, but he couldn't even create any suction. Vegeta grabbed at Frieza's hand, trying to pry himself free, but that was as useless as flailing his legs about in the air. He was eye-level with Frieza and the monster was glaring at him worse than ever. 

"Little monkey, " Frieza began. "I have no idea why I'm sparing you. You are disobedient. You do not know your place and with your present temperament you are useless to me. But for some reason I cannot harm you."

Vegeta stared at Frieza in wonder. He couldn't understand it either. Frieza had plenty of really good reasons to kill him after being so insolent.

"However, I don't want a lap monkey. All my favorites are useful to me. That sentimental temperament of yours is your problem, Vegeta, but I can rid you of that. You adore that Father of yours, don't you?" Frieza loosened his grip, allowing Vegeta to first gasp for breath, then grunt in affirmation. Frieza then clamped his hand shut again.

"Well then, if you love him you'll do whatever I tell you. And if you don't, I'll kill him."

Vegeta's eyes widened even more. 

Frieza dropped Vegeta to the floor. He lay there for a few moments gasping greedily at the air he had been deprived of, then slowly he sat up and looked at his master.

"Now that you understand what's expected of you, I don't ever want to meet with you under these circumstances again. If this happens. I assure you that I will take hold of your neck and squeeze the life out of you."

Frieza then smiled at him pleasantly. "Now, are you going to be a good boy and do what you're told from now on?" Frieza asked in almost baby talk.

"Yes, Master Frieza." Vegeta replied hoarsely and then swallowed painfully. 

"Run along to Zarbon, now." Frieza stated and motioned with his head towards the door. Vegeta rose shakily and got himself out of the room as quickly as he could.

Zarbon was waiting for him.

"Are you ready to go back to occupational training" Zarbon demanded.

Vegeta nodded.

"Good.' Zarbon replied. "We'll recommence immediately." He started to turn to leave but turned back, smiling, his eyes fixed on Vegeta's lower body.

"Perhaps you should get a change of clothes first though." Zarbon chuckled.

Vegeta blushed a deep crimson, only then realizing that his pants were wet.

So there the little Prince sat, contemplating the fact that the now held his father's life and his mother's honor in his hands. He felt it unfair that he should have to choose between the two people he loved most.

Vegeta looked at the river below. It appeared to be only a tiny stream of water from that high up.

__

If I throw myself from this cliff, close my eyes and just fall then I won't have to choose.

He was surprised to find himself seriously contemplating suicide. _I wonder if I would hit those jagged rocks alongside the cliff's wall or fall into the river. Perhaps I would break my spine upon impact and, unable to move, just drown as my body is carried down stream._

None of that was very appealing. And deep down he knew that he could not.

__

It would be cowardly to take my own life. And I can not dishonor the clan Vegeta by doing that. I must die a warrior like my ancestors. 

Vegeta hmph'd at his plight. _Either way, I will dishonor some of my ancestors. Those of my mother will not have satisfaction if live to be Frieza's killing machine. But, my father's life is at stake. I can't help feel that since that my mother is dead that I should preserve the life of one of my parents._

Vegeta got up from where he sat, and took one last look down at the cliff.

"I'm sorry mother."

__


	12. the prince: chapter 12

The Prince:Chapter 12

**The Prince**

Chapter 12: Mistakes of the Father

By: senzubean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I make no profit from this story. I just wrote it for fun.

King Vegeta looked up at the sky once again. Prince Vegeta was being sent to help occupy the planet he was working on. The King was eager to see his son again. He had been punished for his refusal of compliance to Frieza by the assassination of his mate and depravation of his son. 

Unfortunately, it was a supervised meeting. Frieza's men were swarming all over the planet keeping the saiyans in check. The King was fairly certain that he would have little opportunity to talk with his son privately. This was something that needed to happen though. Nappa's reports were disturbing. Vegeta was behaving and being obedient like his father expected, but according to his former commander in chief, Prince Vegeta was doing more than just obeying Frieza, he was asking Frieza for missions. This infuriated the King . That kind of behavior was getting too close to Frieza's behavior.

Finally, two space pods landed in the field in the distance. The king smiled and motioned with a hand gesture for a group of his elite to follow him. The procession made its way to greet the heir and his caretaker.

The two warriors were already out of their pods when the King and his followers arrived. The King smiled at his son, happy to see that he looked healthy. He was a little heartbroken when Vegeta didn't return it.

"Hello Vegeta." His father said somewhat uncomfortably.

"Father." Vegeta replied curtly and bowed to him.

The King laughed nervously. His son was not acting at all like the boy that had been stolen from him months ago. "You look well. And you've grown too! It's been so long since I've seen you. Nappa tells me that you've increased your powerlevel by 200. That's excellent Vegeta, I'm very pleased."

Vegeta bowed again. "Thank you Father. I've been taking extra missions in order to increase my combat rating."

"Yes." The King replied hesitantly. "I wish to discuss that with you, but we can do that tonight."

The King turned to Nappa. "How are things?"

"Fine, your majesty. Prince Vegeta is very well behaved as you expected and we haven't had any real problems. Save those first few weeks."

"Well, that's in the past." King Vegeta replied quickly, not wanting to bring it up. "You two must be hungry."

"No," Vegeta replied "We've eaten already. I'd like to get started."

"I could eat again." Nappa laughed. Prince Vegeta gave him a look.

Nappa turned to the king defeated. "He's very disciplined too."

"Yes." The King replied curtly. He didn't like his son's behavior at all.

"Where is the battle field?" Vegeta demanded impatiently.

The King turned to the elite soldiers flanking him. "Escort the Prince to the battlefield."

The elite left with Vegeta following. The King turned to Nappa.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded angrily.

"Your majesty?"

"What's this about extra missions? Why are you allowing him to request them? You're his caretaker, you're responsible for him."

"I know, I told him he shouldn't, but he's stubborn. Besides, if he's making Frieza happy then.."

"I don't give a damn about Frieza's happiness!" the King erupted and pointed in the direction of his son. " That's not the child that was taken away from me three months ago!"

"Well, Kids change."

"Not like that! " The king sighed. He was heartbroken that his son was acting like Frieza, the creature he despised more than anything else in the universe. "He's not to go on any more extra missions, that's an order , Nappa! I'll give it to Vegeta as well." The King Barked viciously.

"As you wish, your Majesty." Replied Nappa and bowed, he wouldn't dare argue. He noticed that The King himself had changed. There was a time when he cared about nothing but the Prince's powerlevel. The speculations were true. The King loved his mate and was crushed by her death. 

King Vegeta then went to fetch his son for a much needed talk.

The King was surprised to see that his son was killing off more inhabitants at one time than he could. The other elite were praising him. Vegeta was smiling proudly and eagerly showing off. The King frowned as he walked over to him.

"Vegeta, I want to talk to you."

The King was surprised at his son again. Prince Vegeta's reaction was highly unexpected. He frowned up at his father and very boldly replied,

"You said that we'd talk tonight. I'm busy right now." He then returned to his destroying. The King had seen enough. He grabbed his son by the arm and dragged him roughly off to the side, out of earshot of anyone.

"Hey!" Vegeta complained. "I have a job to do, do you want me to get into trouble?"

The King let his unpleased child go in front of him. "I told you to do everything they told you. I didn't tell you to go giving them ideas."

"I..I thought you'd be glad! You said you were pleased with my progress!" Vegeta replied astonished. "I thought you wanted me to defeat Frieza someday!"

"Be quiet, Vegeta!" The King warned. That was not a good sentence to be saying when surrounded by Frieza's warriors. People were assassinated for the suspicion of treason against the monster, Prince Vegeta was now openly, and ;loudly opposing him.

"Isn't that what you wanted though?"

"Yes but…"

"But what? I was just increasing my power!"

"Can't you increase your power by fighting his men?" The king demanded. Frieza himself had once stated the advantage of that.

"Of course, but occupying planets increases it faster."

The King growled in frustration. He was about to sound like a hypocrite but things had changed and what was important to him once was not important to him now. He didn't want his son to be another Frieza.

"Look, I don't want you occupying any more planets than you have to. Do you understand?"

Vegeta looked upon his father with extreme furiousness. .

King Vegeta could plainly see his son's frustration. He himself would be angry if he strived to please someone and then was reprimanded for it. "Vegeta, I'm pleased that you're trying to embrace this responsibility, but you have to be more discreet in your training. You're not to go on any more extra missions. If I find out that you are , then I'll punish you the next time we're together. Do you understand?"

Vegeta looked at him angrily for another few seconds. "I understand." He finally replied.

"Good." The King said. "You may go back to what you were doing ."

"Thank you, Father." Vegeta spat in an icy tone, turned on his heel then started to leave.

King Vegeta shook his head realizing that his son was enraged and most likely would not listen to what he said. His mate had been right all along, he should have treated his son with more respect. Now, when it counted, Vegeta would not heed his father's advice.

The King wasn't satisfied. And never the type of man to just settle, he decided that he would try one last attempt to get through to his son. 

"Vegeta, I'm not angry with you." He called out after him. " I just want you to be careful. I….I don't want to see you hurt."

Prince Vegeta turned and stared at his father for a few minutes. The king thought that he had finally gotten through to him and was relieved.

"Hmph!" Vegeta finally replied. " I don't have time for your sentimental crap. I know you dislike what I've become. I'm sick of your hypocrisy! You said you wanted me to train hard in order to reach the goal of super saiyan and that's what I'm doing. But I'm not doing it for you anymore father. I'm doing it for myself because I want revenge!"

The King looked at his son speechless. His reply had been something the King would expect from an adult not a five year old kid. The Prince then turned and ran away towards the camp before his father could say anything else to him.

Vegeta was about to enter the campsite. He was angry and wasn't really watching what was going on around him. One of Frieza's alien occupationalists wasn't watching where he was going either. The two warriors collided. The latter basically tripping over the short Vegeta.

" IDIOT!"

"WATCH IT, MONKEY!"

Each of them was instantly enraged by each other's comments.

"How dare you speak to me that way, you little runt!" 

"How dare _you_ speak to _me_ that way, _idiot_!" 

Vegeta and the large alien warrior stood face to face in a standoff just at the entrance of the saiyan campsite. Instantly A large crowd of Frieza's soldiers and Elite Saiyans gathered around to investigate the commotion.

The tall, purple skinned lizard-like alien laughed at the little saiyan prince obnoxiously. 

"What're you doing here anyway brat? Couldn't your parents find you a baby-sitter?"

"I don't need any baby-sitter! And I'm not a brat!" Vegeta replied defiantly. "Don't you know who I am?"

"You look like just another weak, ugly, monkey brat to me." The purple guy replied. A few Saiyans gasped at the disrespectful remark aimed at their future King.

Vegeta scowled, he wasn't about to stand there and be humiliated in front all those people.

"I am Prince Vegeta, and I will very soon be the strongest of all Saiyans." Vegeta explained and crossed his arms. "I will understand if you'd like to apologize to me now, but I'm afraid that I'm not in the mood to accept it."

The alien chuckled. "Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"It is." Vegeta replied and stood up as tall as he could and let his arms drop to his sides. "are you brave enough to accept it? Or are you just talk ?"

The alien chuckled and shook his head exasperated with the young saiyan. "You're really starting to push my buttons kid."

"Which on is the "Go " Button?" Vegeta demanded sarcastically "You seem to be having problems initiating your defense mechanism yourself. I guess I'll have to do it for you."

"_Defense_." The alien chuckled amused. "That's it, brat." He stated sinisterly and then unsheathed a well hidden sword from behind his back. Vegeta hadn't even noticed it. He pulled it out swiftly and angled the point down towards Vegeta's face. 

Vegeta looked at it unimpressed. He wasn't afraid of weapons.

"You're puny brat. There's no way you're that strong, but you may be fast." The alien stated as he rotated the blade to angle to the side. "Let's see just how fast."

The alien brought the sword up and then brought it down with a speed that couldn't be seen by most of the elite.

Prince Vegeta blinked in confusion. He didn't know what had just happened. He had been ready to move but the blade came down too fast. He heard it slice through something. It sounded like cloth and possibly flesh, but he didn't feel any pain and he was sure he'd remained put.

The clang of the sword dropping to the ground startled Vegeta out of his confusion. He looked up abruptly to see his father standing over him. King Vegeta had the rude alien by the throat. Prince Vegeta angled his eyes down towards where he had been standing and saw his father's blue pants soaked red with blood. Torrents of the warm, red liquid pumped from the artery in his leg and splattered to the ground. The wound was deep.

"F..father." Vegeta started concerned. His father glared at his son's tormentor with fury in his eyes. No one dare move to stop the King from what he was doing.

Finally, because he couldn't take it anymore, one of the aliens friends piped up t say. "Put him down." 

The King did this promptly. He clenched his hand around the alien's neck, crushing his airway closed, then, he dropped the lifeless corpse to the ground. 

The crowd soon disbursed. Frieza's reinforcements collected their fallen comrade, not disputing the matter. This was the course of military justice. Soon the King and his elite were alone in the clearing.

The King and Prince stood there staring at each other for a moment or two. Prince Vegeta was humiliated that his father had to help him, but was more concerned that he'd been injured doing so. The King was concerned that his son had gotten himself into serious danger so effortlessly. He'd been watching the whole scene since it's beginning. He was glad that he pursued his angry child, if he hadn't, he would be the corpse now, not the alien.

Prince Vegeta wanted to say something but was torn between his feelings of humiliation and guilt and couldn't decide whether to complain or apologize. The King's wound was spouting blood the whole time they stood there. Several of his men tried to prompt their two superiors to come to the camp for first aid but neither the king nor heir heard them. Prince Vegeta was jolted from his trance by his father's collapsing to the ground.

"Father!" Vegeta exclaimed and ran to him. He stopped just short as his father struggled to push himself into a sitting position.. He glared at his son, angered that he had almost gotten himself killed. "What will make you understand?"

Vegeta gulped quietly, not liking the expression on his father's face at all.

"Vegeta." The King said casually as a medic stitched up the gash in his muscular leg, "You need to be much more careful around Frieza's men if you are to survive."

"But Father.." Vegeta protested. A hand gesture from his father stopped him.

"You need to _listen_ to me ,Vegeta. This is very important! If you ignore the words about to leave my lips then you might as well just kill yourself."

The Prince looked at his father in disbelief. Surely whatever he had to say couldn't be that life preserving, noting he had ever said to him was. In all fairness it was the passing down from generation to generation of the arrogant Pride of the family Vegeta that had nearly gotten him killed that night.

The King paused and waited for the medic to finish his sutures. Prince Vegeta watched in morbid curiosity as the needle entered his father's flesh, passed through thick muscle and exited through the other side. Then the two edges of the wound were pulled tightly together, expelling blood . Vegeta had been there the whole time and he hadn't seen his father be administered any anesthetic. The whole scene was positively gut-wrenching. And there his father was watching, and not flinching in the slightest. It hurt The Prince's pride to know that he himself in that situation would have to be restrained. 

Finally the wound was wrapped in bandages and the medic departed, leaving father and son alone in the King's private tent.

"Listen! I want you to keep that saucy mouth of yours shut for once and pay close attention to everything I have to say! We don't have a lot of time! Do you understand?" The King said in a tone that the Prince knew meant that he meant business. He nodded in agreement.

"Good." The King sighed, relieved at not having to deal with another argument. He listened intently to the goings on outside, and when he was sure they were alone for the moment, continued.

"It seems, Vegeta, that while I taught you to increase your power, I've taught you nothing else."

"That's not true Father!" Vegeta protested. 

"Are we going to have another argument?"The king nearly yelled.

"I'm sorry, Father, it won't happen again." The King gave him a warning glare and said. "It is true. There is a saying that goes something like, 'If you pull the rains too tight the horse will bolt.' Have you ever heard that Vegeta?"

"No father."

"Well, the meaning is that if you try and control someone and give them no freedom they will revolt against you. That is what I did with you."

"I'm not revolting against you."

"Yes you are, my boy, You don't even realize it."

"I'm sorr.."

"NO!"

The Prince cowered back a step at his father's furious objection. 

"Do not apologize, Vegeta! Don't ever apologize to me! This is all my fault!"

The King heaved a mournful sigh and looked at his son with the eyes of a defeated, crushed man. This frightened the Prince. He had thought his father to be a perfect warrior. But now, Vegeta saw that he was not.

"Your mother was so right! I should have been more respectful towards you. Why should I expect you to listen to me when I have not listened to you? Well I'm begging you to listen to me now, Vegeta. Please take my advice, despite the fact that I have hurt you. Please, my son, you'll die if you don't. I am_ right _about that."

Vegeta stared at his father, flabbergasted. Did he actually say those things or did he just imagine it. He saw that The king was waiting for an answer.

"I promise, Father. I'll do as you say." Vegeta said solemnly, maintaining eye contact as he did.

The king exhaled relieved. "Come here." He motioned towards himself. 

Vegeta advanced a little bit nervously. His father wasn't exactly the most stable person. As soon as he was close enough, the king did something surprising. He reached down and ran his fingers through his son's hair resting his fingers over the contour of his round head.

" Today's events have shown me that you have inherited the trademark pride of the clan Vegeta. Do not let it ruin you as it did myself and our ancestors before us. Don't be too proud to realize what's important to you. And don't allow your pride to prohibit you from realizing where true importance lays." He tussled his child's hair affectionately for a moment.

" Promise me that you'll remember!"

Vegeta stammered , trying to absorb all his father had said. "I promise Father, I won't forget."

"Good." The King replied and removed his hand from the Prince's head. "Now, go back to Nappa."

Vegeta turned away shyly and headed out of the tent. His father had never said such things. He knew that he loved his mother, but he never knew that his father loved him too. Now, it was unmistakable, he did love him. But he wasn't surprised, somehow he'd always known that.

The King remained staring after his son well after he'd vanished form sight. A proud smile slowly passed over his face. 

The next morning, Vegeta ran as quietly as he could behind a stone wall separating the battlefield from the part of the planet that had just been destroyed. He didn't want Frieza's reinforcements to see him not working. He was in such a good mood that morning that he just didn't feel like killing the species of the planet. He had good reason to be pleasant. His father was fine and was up and limping around giving instructions to his elite soldiers. 

Silently, he watched the warriors do their dirty business, trying to not think about how much he disliked the work. He was afraid of turning merciful, then he'd have good reason feel unsafe.

He turned away from the battle and headed to the half demolished village the warriors had just passed through. There would undoubtedly be a store in the village and usually the men would leave some food un-pillaged on their way through. Despite having eaten breakfast an hour ago, the Prince was famished.

Casually, he walked down the main street, stepping over corpses and scanning the ground for any interesting object that may present itself. He was startled from his inspection by a group of people talking as they left a building. Vegeta could tell right away they were scientists. He decided to keep going his way and ignore them. Knowing that if he started talking to them he'd spend the entire day tagging along. Their work interested him greatly and it would remind him of how much he missed Letta.

He shuffled along at a comfortable pace, staring at the ground. He was looking for anything interesting but was hoping to find a toy of some sort. Suddenly something came into his view. Someone's feet. Vegeta looked up to see who they belonged to and was startled by who he saw. 

"What are you doing here? Isn't the battlefield over there?" The purple alien asked. He was accompanied by three other aliens of his species, they were all officials of some sort. It was the same race of alien that his father had killed the evening before. Not only that, but the one that had addressed Vegeta was one of Frieza's top officials. He had a lot of power in Frieza's army. He made reports to Frieza and made sure the Saiyans were doing the job right. Vegeta knew that right now he wasn't doing his job at all.

"I was just looking for something I lost yesterday." Vegeta lied hoping to stay out of trouble.

"Your honor?" The alien demanded.

Vegeta was startled by the question. "Pardon?" he asked, wanting to know exactly what the official meant by that.

"You heard me, monkey." The official replied. "The way you handled yourself last night was deplorable, you should have finished that fight yourself."

Vegeta glared at him enraged. The man was trying to injure his pride. Little did he know, the Saiyan Prince's pride could not be injured so easily. He didn't want other's thinking they could just go around disrespecting him. But he had made a promise to his father to be discreet and to stay out of trouble.

"I'm afraid that I cannot change those events. But it may console you to know that such an event will never occur in the future." He tried to walk past the man. The official caught him by the collar of his armor and lifted him in the air. Vegeta struggled to free himself, but it was no use, the official was incredibly strong. 

He smiled menacingly at Vegeta. "That will not console me, monkey. that was my cousin your father killed, and my best friend." The official replied. "You should have fought him not your daddy." The man laughed and took a hold of Vegeta's face in his slimy hands. "But I see that Daddy is not here. So, I'm going to take this opportunity to teach you a lesson."

The official then let go of Vegeta's armor and held him up by his face. Vegeta was trying to figure out how he was going to talk himself out of this situation. He knew that he could not get out of it violently as he usually would. The whole thing frustrated him. Negotiating wasn't any saiyan's strong point.

Suddenly, The official threw Vegeta down to the ground . Vegeta lay there stunned for a moment. Blood dripped from a scalp wound on the back of his head. He had slammed headfirst on to the pavement and he had been severely wounded in the very same spot only months before. He was already down for the count. His head pounded and the planet was wobbling back and forth in front of his eyes. But that wasn't what concerned Vegeta, what concerned him was that all four aliens had gathered around him and they were all smiling down at him evilly.

"What are they doing?" One scientist asked the other.

"Looks like they're kicking a corpse around." The other replied.

The two men continued to study the confusing scene. They were far away and it did appear like they were playing kickball. One scientist was sure that he heard noises coming from their ball, and contrary to what his friend had said, it didn't look like the corpses that littered the planet. The second scientist shrugged and started to walk into the building they had been advancing on.

"Wait." The first scientist ordered and continued to dissect the scene. Suddenly he had his answer. "They're kicking the Saiyan Prince around!". 

The scientist closest to the building rushed to get out his scouter and activated the communication mechanism.

The other advanced toward the officials. The aliens stopped their game and looked at the unwelcome addition to the scene.

"That's enough, you have no right to do that." The scientist said. 

The official in charge laughed. "Mind your own business, scientist."

"This is my business. You're disrupting our work. You're the official in charge. You have a duty to uphold an optimal working environment.." 

The official glared at the scientist furiously. "I said that this is none of your business! Now go do your job. I don't care what the working conditions are like."

The other officials laughed, and two of them recommenced their game. The scientist watched in horror as they kicked the broken and bloody Vegeta around. He occasionally cried out weakly in pain, indicating that he wasn't unconscious yet. The scientist stood there quivering with anger but he didn't say anything else to them.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" 

The aliens looked unimpressed at the new intruder. King Vegeta landed heavily about twenty feet from the group attacking his son. A group of his finest elite soldiers flanked either side of him, ready to avenge their future king. 

The official in charge smiled and then Kicked Prince Vegeta across the ground to his friend, who in turn kicked him to his other friend, who then violently kicked the Prince with all his might back to the official in charge. Blood flew through the air as the Vegeta tumbled across the ground. He stopped and lay silent at the feet of the official in charge. The official smiled evilly at the King and rolled the Prince back and forth underneath his foot, leaving a red track mark on the ground.

The King growled and gritted his teeth but did nothing except for that.

Nappa was confused by his King's behavior. He hadn't waited so long to protect the Prince the previous night. "Your Majesty…" 

"Quiet!" Spat the King and continued to glare.

The official chuckled pleasantly in reaction to the King's obvious distress. "What's your problem? You didn't think we'd just let him get away with what he did?"

"He did nothing to you or your comrade. I was the one that killed him." The King explained watching the red stain under his son spread out with every passing second.

"Granted , you shouldn't have interfered. But he provoked the fight, he must learn that he must finish what he starts. Since you neglected to teach him that, it's up to others to give him these lessons."

"You don't want to teach him anything, you want to kill him to get back at me!" The King roared.

The official grunted unimpressed. "Observe, " He stated casually and kicked the unconscious child to his father's feet. He was very still except for minimal chest movement as he tried to breathe. But instead of his chest inflating it collapsed upon itself as he took each breath. "As you can see, he is still alive. If you hurry, he might remain so for another little while." The alien turned away and laughed. "But if he is as stupid as his father, then I doubt he will survive for long in this organization." 

The laughter of the alien officials died as they walked away. Promptly, the King knelt beside his son in order to assess the damage to his little body. He was devastated by what he saw in front of him, The child was much more injured than the king imagined. The Prince was in serious trouble and needed medical assistance immediately.

He gently lifted him off the ground hoping he wasn't doing any more damage and then turned towards Nappa.

"Take him to Frieza's closest base and hurry! " The King ordered and then passed Vegeta over to his caretaker. Nappa flew off immediately at top speed towards the spaceships.

The other elite followed slowly, leaving the King by himself. He looked down at his red gloves, that had been white before he picked up his son.

The great King Vegeta, collapsed to his knees.

Tear drops fell silently to the ground, slightly diluting a puddle of the Prince's blood, spread out on the ground. "What have I done?" the King said in a mere whisper, put his head in his hands, and cried alone.


	13. the prince: chapter 13

theprince13

**The Prince**

Chapter 13: An Unexpected Guest

By: senzubean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I make no profit from this story. I just wrote it for fun.

"The occupation went very well Lord Frieza." The Purple Official said as he kneeled with his comrades at their master's feet.

"And the saiyans, how did they fare out?"

"There were no problems save for the disturbance caused by Prince Vegeta."

Frieza grunted in displeasure.

"But I took care of it, he won't act like that again." The official stated proudly.

"Yes that very well might be!" Frieza exploded. "You nearly killed him!"

"B…but my lord Frieza, I only did what I would do with any other insubordinate….."

Frieza chuckled menacingly. "Idiot, he is not a soldier, he is my personal property. And I don't appreciate my things being destroyed by my servants!"

"Forgive me, Sire. It will never happen again."

"Of course it won't, because I'm going to make an example of you."

The official bowed his head in comprehension. His comrades all protested the decision, making excuses for his friend.

"All of you will be made examples!" Frieza bellowed and turned away from them. "Get them out of here!" Frieza yelled to his guards, who were standing by the doorway. Then he floated away from them. He was so angry he could have very easily destroyed them himself.

"Zarbon, how is my saiyan?" Frieza demanded his minion as he passed.

"Not good Lord Frieza. The doctors are not sure he'll make a full recovery."

"Get every top ranking doctor in this organization here immediately. That boy must not die! If he does then more heads will roll!" 

Frieza sped up out of Zarbon's presence and into his private chambers. Zarbon looked after him dumb-founded. He'd never cared about anything that much.

A massive explosion caused the floor of the badlands of planet Vegeta to tremble. As the dust settled two cloaked figures emerged out of the two giant craters scarring the terrain. They levitated silently into the pink sky, hovering in midair. They gazed at the horizon, barely able to see the capital city, Gardenia.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the larger figure stated.

"Positive."

"But we can't go back after you reveal yourself. I think it is in everyone's best interest that you do not."

"No If I don't reveal myself then everyone will be in much more danger. No, it's best we finish this now, and we need King Vegeta's assistance." The smaller figure flew off to the city before it's comrade could protest the decision further.

The King sat in a satin covered chair in front of the massive window in his sitting room. A small table was set beside him with a few bottles of wine and a large wineglass. However, the King had dispensed with the crystal glass and simply drank the alcohol straight from bottles.

The city was slowly being evacuated. The streets were being cast with a reddish hue as the sun slowly began to set behind the massive battle arena. The elite soldiers busied themselves with forcing every saiyan out of the city walls; towards the barren country just south of the city. This was done in order to protect the city itself. Transformed saiyans did not care what they smashed, but the King did. He didn't want the city that he shed so much blood for to be destroyed on a single night. It was expected that nearly 100% of the saiyan populace would transform that night. The eve of the full moon.

The King would not be one of them. All night he would drink and lament the fact that his son was not there. The young Prince was still recovering from the beating the officials had dealt him two whole weeks before. The King cursed them bitterly as well as himself. Who knew children were so fragile? The situation just kept getting worse. First his son nearly died. Then he was told how long his recovery was estimated. He would be fine six days after the full moon, but that just would not do. King Vegeta could barely deal with his guilt. In reality, it was all his fault. He was the boy's father. He should have watched him more closely. He should have known where he was and if he was in any kind of danger. He should have stepped in and gotten him out of danger sooner. But no, he just had to push the envelope. Wondering about how much closer he would be to becoming a super saiyan after this beating.

King Vegeta had decided that if his son was not going to transform that night then he would not either. He would wait another eight years and do it with him. Maybe he could make up for the lost opportunity that way. This tradition was one of the few that saiyan fathers and sons did together; since most saiyan fathers were by nature completely disinterested in their offspring. But King Vegeta was interested in his offspring, and not only because his child was the crown Prince.

His majesty tilted his head back and gulped down half of the wine he was working on. The thought of his son missing his first natural transformation was very upsetting. The King would be downright enraged if it were not for Frieza's gift. It was the officials themselves. Frieza shared the king's rage at them so he came to witness their destruction. The little pink bastard was on Planet Vegeta somewhere. Normally, Vegeta would be angry with Frieza's self invitation but tonight he was just happy that he would have some revenge. As that very thought passed through his head, he saw the elite guard escort his prisoners from the palace courtyard and into the city. They didn't look too enthusiastic about going along. King Vegeta smiled at that.

"Your Majesty?" Nappa said announcing his arrival in the room. The King hadn't heard him approach but was not surprised by his sudden presence.

"What is it?" he asked casually after taking another sip of the wine then placing the bottle between his knees. He very impolitely wiped his mouth on the cuff of his glove.

"I have just been informed that the entire city has been evacuated. Only the foreigners remain."

"Good." The King replied. "You're dismissed."

Nappa bowed despite the fact the King was not facing him and would not see. But before leaving he piped up to ask. 

"You're really not coming?"

The king paused for a moment and picked the bottle back up. "No." he replied and then finished it off.

"Good evening , sire." Nappa finished then departed as silently as he came.

The King promptly went about opening another bottle of wine. He wasn't the type of man to sit around doing nothing while other's busied themselves. He decided since he wasn't going to transform then he might as well get drunk. He was downing his third bottle when this time he heard a person enter. He finished off the bottle in two gulps and put the bottle back on the table. He misjudged his aim though and the bottle teetered off the table and smashed on the marble floor.

"What is it?" the King demanded impatiently as he eyed the mess he'd made. Already he was felling tipsy.

The guest did not answer. King Vegeta turned his head to look at the un-welcomed person. A small cloaked figure stood just inside the room, barely through the door. The figure's face was hidden between the folds of a dark hood, concealing his or her identity.

"Who are you and what do you want? Make it quick, because if you transform and wreck any of my city I swear I'll destroy you."

"Hmph!" The figure scoffed unimpressed by the threat. "As always, your priorities are mixed up. I am not the one you need to destroy."

"That voice." The King gasped and sprang to his feet knocking his chair to the floor and sending the last bottle of wine crashing to the floor as the other had. He regained his composure and slightly blushed; realizing how stupid he was to think it could be whom he'd thought. "Who are you? Explain yourself, now!"

The Figure, who was female as indicated by the sound of her voice, began to walk briskly towards the King. "Augh! I can't believe that I'm actually here." With a single swift hand gesture, the figure flung back the hood to reveal the person underneath.

The King stared dumfounded at the woman before him.

"Re..Recely?"

"Could you mistake your _beloved_ Queen for someone else?"

"Yo..you must be a.. a ghost!" Stammered the king dumbfounded. Hesitantly, the King reached out to touch her face. Recely slapped it away before his fingers could brush her fair skin.

Recely chuckled mockingly. Amused at the display of sentimentality he'd taken great pains to hide from her in the past. "I am no ghost, you idiot."

"How can this be?"

"Let it suffice you to know that I live, and do not ask to know how. I cannot waste time explaining the particulars of my survival to you."

"You hid from me? Why?"

"Because I hate you! I loathe every moment I spend in your presence and I have since the day we met!"

The King was hurt more than he had ever been in his life. He had always banked on the hope that her love would grow towards him, as she said it might. As he waited, his love for her became so profound that he could hardly function when he had thought her to be lost to him forever. Now the woman he loved more than his own self had come back to tell him that she hated him with every atom of her being. He couldn't help but feel angered at the fact his love went un-accepted. "If you hate me so much then why have you returned to me?"

"I have not returned to _you_!" Spat Recely. "I have returned for my son. And , as much as I hate to admit this, Vegeta, I need your help."

"It was your insistence that caused all this woman!" The King replied defensively. "If you had've let me give Vegeta to Frieza none of the servants and our friends would've had to die! Your own sister was killed that day in the palace, as well as my best friend and his daughter!"

"Don't try to lay blame on me! If you had just told me that you were going to refuse then I could've protected them all!"

"You?"

"Yes me! You thought I was dead for the past three months? I'm sure I could hide just as well from Frieza as I could from you!"

"Perhaps." The King replied skeptically. His visage fell defeated as he gave into his sentimentality again. " I can't believe you'd feign death just to be rid of me."

Recely walked towards the window and gazed at the setting sun. "I feigned death in order to be rid of Frieza. He would never have expected an attack from me. Everyone knows that the dead can't hurt you."

"That's not true at all.." Retorted the King promptly with bitterness in his tone.

Recely looked at him over her shoulder unmoved by his attempt at dispensing guilt upon her. "I do not regret my actions, _yet_." She turned to face him. "I've heard what happened to Vegeta. He is in danger living with those men."

"He has promised to be more careful, and this incident will leave a great mark on his pride. He'll remember."

"Perhaps I haven't made myself clear, I have _returned_ for my son! I _will_ get him back and you _will_ help me." Recely ordered crossing her arms over her chest, waiting for his answer and ready for an argument.

King Vegeta resigned immediately, closing his eyes and bowing to his mate. "Of course I will." He stated solemnly. "What do you need me to do?"

Recely returned her gaze to the setting sun. "The full moon appears tonight. Does it not?"

"Yes."

"Frieza is here."

It was not a question but the king did not pick up on that.

"He said he would come, I don't know if he's arrived."

"This is perfect." Commented Recely. "Not even he could be any match for hundreds of transformed saiyans at once."

King Vegeta chuckled sinisterly at his mate's battle plan. "A good idea." The King observed. "But not without it's flaws."

"I suppose you have a better one?" Recely demanded exasperated as she crossed the room and picked up the king's overturned chair. She sat down and casually rested her head on her hand.

"No, not yet."

"So I thought. We use mine then." Recely commanded, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at the king with a determined expression.

The King shrugged. "We could try, but not without losing the entire saiyan race along with the effort." He leaned against a pillar and looked into her eyes with compassion. "Recely, how will you control all of those transformed saiyans? How will you order them to do what you want? They'll all be mad save for myself. It's just not going to work and then Frieza's temper will be provoked. There'll be no planet for you or Vegeta to come back to if that happens."

"What makes you think I plan on taking him back here?" Recely demanded coldly.

The King lowered his eyes, hurt that she really did not care for him at all. "Perhaps you are fine with that, but what about our child?"

Recely closed her eyes in frustration, she hated it when he was right.

"Their minds can't be completely un-penitrable in that state." She suggested.

"I'm afraid that they are un-penitrable. They're down right dangerous like that. That's why I had to have city evacuated. It would be leveled if even a handful transformed within its walls."

Recely growled softly in contemplation of an alternative. 

"Give me a week." The King announced suddenly. "I'll prepare my men for battle and we'll attack him on his territory, leaving the planet in safety."

Recely glared at him annoyed. "Do you believe they will be enough." She remembered Zorn's confidence in the failure of a rescue mission. Her idea was much more appealing. The battle would be fought away from her son ensuring his safety. The idea was appealing but unfortunately idealistic.

"If I prepare them carefully, then we will not fail."

She sighed, not seeing any other choice and not willing to waste time waiting for a better opportunity. She was desperate to have her son safe with her. And the Saiyans were not prone to failure in battle. In fact, a failure in that at area was most rare event indeed. Swiftly she pushed herself from the chair. 

"You have three days." She replied as she pulled her hood back over her head. The King tried to protest but was silenced as his mate stalked across the room towards the door without even glancing at him. "I will return then to accompany you. Be ready." 

"But Vegeta will not be completely healed within three days."

Recely stopped. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Nappa says the doctors estimate at least another five days, then he'll need additional recovery time. Even a week is stretching the envelope just a bit too far."

"Hmph!" Recely scoffed. "So much the better. He'll probably be more likely to be on Frieza's ship if he's not completely well. A week."

The King watched dumbfounded as she passed through the entrance. He couldn't believe that this meeting had taken place.

"Oh and Vegeta," Recely said from the corridor. "Do not come after me or I will complete this mission _without you_."

King Vegeta needed no further explanation of that sentence. The decision rested comfortably with him and he wasn't afraid of the eventual confrontation with the all powerful Frieza. It was his Queen that terrified him now.

"How do you feel?" Nappa asked Prince Vegeta as he dressed himself. He'd just gotten out of the rejuvenation tank and was being released from the treatment center.

"A little sore." Vegeta replied. Actually he was very sore, but the doctor assured him that was normal. Some of the bruises were still slightly visible. His Pride hurt the most. He was absolutely humiliated. He couldn't believe he'd been used as a ball.

"How long have I been here?" Vegeta asked, wondering how much time had been wasted being healed. His Father always said that time spent on anything other than training was wasted time, and that statement had left an impression on him.

"Three weeks." Nappa replied bracing himself.

"THREE WEEKS!?" Vegeta exclaimed in disbelief. "Three weeks of lying in that stupid thing?" He pointed to the rejuvenation tank.

"That stupid thing saved your life." Nappa said in gentle chastisement.

"Three weeks!" Vegeta repeated ignoring his caretakers comment. He suddenly realized what that meant. "THE FULL MOON!" He exclaimed. 

"I'm sorry, Vegeta, you missed it."

Vegeta gaped at Nappa. He didn't know what to say. He thought he was going to cry. He'd missed his first official transformation ceremony. He ,the Prince of the Saiyans, didn't transform with his peers, his future elite soldiers. All because he was recovering from a beating.

This severe blow to his pride as a saiyan could only be repaired by one thing.

"I'm gonna get those stupid aliens that did this to me!" He exclaimed in fury. "Come Nappa!" He ordered as he stormed out of the room.

Nappa swallowed hard, trying to muster up the strength to tell the Prince more news he wouldn't be pleased with.

"Um, Prince Vegeta?"

"What!?" Vegeta demanded impatiently as he stormed down the corridors of Frieza's base.

"You can't get those aliens because we all ready did." Nappa said quickly.

He stopped and looked at Nappa. "What? Who got them?" he snapped annoyed.

"Myself and a few of the other elite killed them on the night of the full moon. We transformed and Kicked them around like they did to you. It was a lot of fun, and I think you'll be pleased to know that there wasn't enough of them left to fill a peanut butter jar when we were done."

Vegeta scowled at him unimpressed by the story. "How dare Father allow that! First he stands there like an idiot while they kick me around, and then he steals my revenge!"

Nappa didn't respond, he had thought the Prince didn't know about his father's refusal to help him.

Vegeta trembled with rage. He was so mad he didn't know what to do with himself ,so he just stood there in the middle of the corridor growling loudly, attracting lots of attention from passerby's.

"Hey, I know!" Nappa exclaimed trying very hard to hide his embarrassment at his charge's outburst of emotion. He pulled out his scouter attached to his armor. "This'll cheer you up! We'll check your new combat rating. It should've raised considerably considering how hurt you were."

Vegeta stopped growling and shaking and looked up at his caretaker as he activated the device. Nappa smiled down at him as the numbers flew on the eyepiece. The numbers stopped and Nappa's face fell.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked. Nappa' reaction was not encouraging. Vegeta thought that maybe he'd actually lost some of his original combat rating. He had never heard that happen to a saiyan before but he was a kid and prone to flights of imagination.

"It's 6,000." He replied. Vegeta smiled, that wasn't bad at all. It was 2,000 points higher than what it had been two weeks before. He couldn't raise it that high during a whole year of occupying planets and training. Vegeta wondered why Nappa was so upset about it. 

He beamed slyly when he finally realized.

"I want a sparring session, Nappa." Vegeta demanded as casually as he could in his excitement. "Immediately."

Nappa chuckled nervously. "I thought you said that you were sore?"

Vegeta smiled in cruel anticipation. He had waited a long time to get back at Nappa. He remembered how he used to treat him when he was little. "Well then, you should be thankful for that, maybe it will give you an advantage." 

Nappa looked at him annoyed. The Prince had wasted no time in acting completely arrogant about his new combat rating. Vegeta laughed and started to run towards the training area.

"Hurry up!" Vegeta ordered.

Nappa followed obediently. Annoyed again that the prince had wasted no time in taking advantage of his new superiority. He was Regretful that he would have to do a five year olds bidding. What was worse, he hadn't exactly been nice to this five year old.

"Um, Prince Vegeta, aren't you hungry?" Nappa suggested trying to divert his attention. But as Nappa would find out, diverting a five year olds attention was an almost impossible task.


	14. the prince: chapter 14

theprince14

**The Prince**

Chapter 14: Plans

By: senzubean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I make no profit from this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Frieza sat rolling his wine glass around his palm, as he had habit of doing when something bothered him. He was thinking about Zarbon's earlier report. A band of low-level saiyans had occupied a high rating planet. Kanassa would certainly be one of the finest specimens in Lord Frieza's unique collection. He was quite pleased at the fact it had been obtained for him. But low-level saiyans? 

Frieza knew the particulars of that planet well. The Saiyan elite had been squabbling over the job for months. King Vegeta had been in no mood to make a decision, what with the loss of his mate and child. It was odd enough that a Saiyan would be crushed to the point of not being able to function by the loss of his family. But it was even odder that when he regained his senses he would choose low level soldiers over his favored elite warriors. Frieza thought there was a chance that the King of the saiyans had either not regained his senses at all, or he was keeping his elite warriors free for another purpose.

Frieza sat back in his hover throne and took a long sip of his red wine. He swirled the remainder of the blood red liquid around the bottom of the glass. He glanced over at Zarbon who was sitting in an armchair reading some novel. Undoubtedly some fluff romance. Zarbon had a taste for such literature. Yet despite his choice of second rate literature, he was quite informed about soldiers and battles. More importantly, about the saiyans. Zarbon was quite right in his opinion of them. It was disturbing that low-level saiyans had conquered Kanassa so quickly. They were getting stronger. The Prince was stronger than many of Frieza's adult soldiers at the age of five. He would be dangerous alone in a few years. What would happen if he were with a group of his elite. A few days before, he had witnessed saiyans in their full glory, transformed by the light of the moon. 

They scared him.

"Where will you be sending Vegeta, Zarbon?" Frieza asked abruptly. Zarbon looked up from his book, "To Insectid." 

Frieza did not respond as he was trying to visualize the Planet Insectid and where it was. It was a small one inhabited with savage bug men. "Is that all right?" Zarbon asked after the lack of response from Frieza. He assumed his master disapproved of his choice.

"Yes, that will be fine." Frieza replied and went back to his pondering. Insectid was far away from planet Vegeta. The boy would have no idea what would be going on. He could be safely stowed there.

"I wish to go back to Planet Vegeta. It should take about a day to go back, should it not?" Frieza announced.

"Yes sire." Zarbon replied with a hint of curiosity.

"But we were just there. What do you want to go back there for?" Dodoria demanded, leaving his hand-held video game to end itself.

"Because I want to." Frieza replied as he hovered his way out of the room, " But since you're not enthused about it, why don't you go take care of those low-level saiyans that got Kanassa for me? Teach them that it is not polite to covet the position of elite soldiers without the consent of their master."

Dodoria groaned, not enthused about having to get up and exert himself.

"You're going to occupy the planet that was first assigned to me, Nappa." Vegeta told his caretaker as they made their way to the launch pad. "Frieza has given me another mission." The prince was suspicious at that. Given his condition from the beating by the officials, he had expected to get an easy planet to occupy. Then, unexpectedly, Frieza changed his mind and gave him a hard one.

"By myself?" Nappa asked astonished. He was the Prince's servant, he did not expect Frieza to extend his affection towards the Prince to him as well..

"Apparently. Frieza didn't tell me otherwise." Vegeta responded.

Nappa smiled excitedly. "This is going to be great! A whole planet just for me."

Vegeta smiled at his caretaker's enthusiasm. "Just do a good job, and maybe he'll let you go on more lone missions."

"You bet I'll do a good job! There won't be so much as a mosquito left when I'm through with it." Nappa boasted as he opened the door to his ship.

Vegeta scowled at him "Didn't you read the instructions regarding that planet?" Vegeta asked and pointed at the file folder tucked under Nappa's arm.

"No, not yet." Nappa admitted nervously and he had no intention of doing so either.

"Well make sure you read it carefully." Vegeta said, putting extra emphasis on the word carefully. "The buyers for that planet want everything in perfect condition. All they want you to do is execute all the civilized life and dispose of the corpses."

Nappa growled like a frustrated child. "You mean I have to clean up the place too?" 

"Yes, Nappa." Vegeta said exasperated. He had just told him that plain and clear.

"Forget it!" Nappa exclaimed angrily and threw the folder back to Vegeta who caught it against his chest with both hands. This did not please the Prince one bit. 

Vegeta threw the folder into Nappa's open spaceship.

"Go!" Vegeta ordered in a tone laden with anger.

Nappa looked at him nervously. He realized that his behavior was completely unacceptable. He still hadn't gotten used to the idea that the little kid standing in front of him was his boss now and no longer his charge.

"I'm sorry , Prince, I don't know what came over me."

"That's O.K., Nappa." Vegeta replied. "I know it's not a very good job." Vegeta actually felt sorry for him, but he wasn't willing to switch. He desperately needed a challenge and he hoped the Savages of Insectid could provide it. It would be wonderful if he could raise his power level some more. On the other hand, he was worried that Nappa would screw up. He tended to forget instructions very quickly. Nappa was the only person King Vegeta yelled at more than his heir.

Nappa snorted in disgust and started to get in his ship.

"Look on the bright side Nappa. That mission won't take very long, and you'll have some free time until I return from my mission."

Nappa smiled, happy with that.

"All right then ." He said and sat down. "Don't have too much fun without me, O.K. Vegeta."

"O.K." Vegeta promised with a smile. It amused the little Prince to know that Nappa actually thought they were comrades. Little did he know, Vegeta didn't even care about him. He could be alone and not care. Vegeta stepped away from the ship as the door shut. Soon Nappa was gone and Vegeta went to his spacepod in order to depart for his mission. 

His ship wasn't ready.

Vegeta closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping his temper under control, anger wouldn't help him in this situation. He calmly went to the launch pad tenant and politely asked for his ship. He wanted to start his mission immediately and was enraged that he was going to be made to wait.

"Well, it says here that you're not scheduled to leave until 10 PM tonight." The tenant replied while looking at his computer.

"What?" Vegeta asked annoyed. It was only 11 AM. He didn't want to wait that long to get started.

"The mother ship is passing by that system and you're scheduled to leave with the other teams. "

Vegeta was angered even more. _Frieza promised me that I would occupy alone. Surely there's some mistake._

"Check again. Frieza said I had a lone mission." Vegeta ordered.

"That's right." The tenant replied. "You're the only ship assigned to EQ 4. All nine planets in that system are being occupied" 

Vegeta calmed down. "Good." He replied and walked away.

" Hmph!" Vegeta scoffed and folded his arms as he exited the launch pad. "What am I gonna do all day on this stupid boring ship?"

"Vegeta" a familiar voice called out to the Prince. Vegeta scowled at the thought of its owner. 

"Come with me." Zarbon ordered then turned and walked down the hall opposite to the one Vegeta was planning on going down.

Vegeta scrunched up his face in anger and obediently followed. He hated being told what to do.

Vegeta followed Zarbon into the elevator and watched as the green warrior pushed the button to the basement. Vegeta felt a chill surge down his spine.

"Why are we going down there?" he asked. Vegeta wondered if he was going to be punished for the incidences on the planet occupation 3 weeks ago. He'd been well for three whole days and Frieza asked him the day he'd been healed to travel with him in his spaceship. Vegeta had considered that a privilege. He wondered why Frieza would punish him now.

"Frieza wants you to rest until you leave for your mission tonight." Zarbon informed him. "You'll need all the energy you can get and you're not completely recovered yet."

"Yes I am." Vegeta disagreed.

Zarbon ignored him and stepped out of the elevator when it stopped. Vegeta reluctantly followed. There was only one guard down in the incarceration wing. He was leaning on the back of his chair reading a skin magazine and looked quite content. He didn't even move when he heard the newcomers walk past him.

"You'll have to excuse the untidiness, Vegeta." Zarbon said a she led the little warrior down the end of the row of cells. "We hardly ever use this incarceration wing." 

"Why do I have to stay here? Why can't I stay in my quarters upstairs?" The angered Vegeta demanded sourly.

"Because, " Zarbon replied annoyed. "There's no one up there to watch you and make sure you do what you're told. Down here there's nothing for you to do besides sleep." Zarbon stopped at the last cell. "Now get in there." 

Vegeta walked in the cell sluggishly and sat on the hard bed disgusted. There wasn't even a blanket or a pillow there for him and he was sure he'd seen a rat of some sort crawling around in the dark corner.

"What's your combat rating?" Zarbon asked. He was going to set the power gate that would lock Vegeta in. 

"7, 050." Vegeta lied. His old power level before his beating had been around 6, 998. He added the extra points to make Zarbon think the beating had increased it, which of course it had, but much more than that. 

"You see, that' why you have to be put down here! We can't trust you. I know that your new combat rating is 8,998."

Vegeta growled annoyed. He'd been caught lying, now they had a reason not to trust him. He didn't think Zarbon knew about his new combat rating.

__

Stupid Nappa, bragging to everybody about how strong I am. I've gotta figure out a way to get him to keep his big mouth shut!.

Zarbon set the gate and Vegeta sighed as he was locked in.

"Someone will be back for you later." Zarbon stated then walked away.

Vegeta growled loudly when he heard the elevator doors shut.

"How dare they treat me like this! I'm a Prince, you don't put Princes in damp ,filthy, rat infested cells!" Vegeta yelled as he kicked the bed.

"Hey, shut up back there! You're supposed to go to sleep!" The guard yelled from down the hall.

Vegeta trembled with rage. _That stupid guard is lucky that there's a powergate separating us! Or else he'd be toast!_

The Prince crawled back up on the bed and sat there annoyed. He wondered if anyone was going to bring him his meals.

"I put Vegeta in a cell, like you wanted, Lord Frieza." Zarbon said. 

"Was he angry?" Frieza asked.

"Yes." Zarbon replied.

"I'll have to make it up to him later. I don't know what his Father could have to say to me. He's not overseeing any occupation this week." 

"Why did you even agree to his meeting request." Zarbon asked curiously. "It can't b about anything important."

"I have an idea of what it's about." Frieza chuckled. "He's an idiot and I don't really like him. He probably hopes to see his son while he's here. Oh well, if I'm right about what he's planning, we won't be bothered with his presence anymore."

Zarbon, Dodoria and Frieza all chuckled menacingly at that.

"If we band together, we can win." Vegeta announced to his elite. Recely stood on the balcony of her old room and observed the large group of super elite gathered in the courtyard. Dozens of spacepods were set to launch from the planet to Frieza's ship. Surely Frieza would not stand a chance against so many elite at once. But Recely was far too wise to be confident, the saiyan elite were only mere mortals, subject to mortal instincts and emotions such as fear. She doubted the success of their mission, but hers would succeed.

It had to.

She stood back form the ledge in the shadows unnoticeable to the group below. She casually folded her arms as she listened to the King's speech unenthusiastically, understanding now how he'd remained King, despite being and idiot and a barbarian. He had a great talent for motivational speaking and was smarter than the average saiyan anyway. They were clinging on his words like leaches clinging to bare skin. 

__

Humph! Recely scoffed at the display in front of her. _Coward leading cowards. But that doesn't matter as long as they serve their purpose. All I need is a distraction._

The King made the official salute. They returned it, evil enthusiastic smiles on their bloodthirsty faces. Then they started yelling war cries as they ran to their spacepods. Recely watched until the last was in orbit and only her mate remained, staring up at her with a helpless expression on his face. His actions made Recely uncomfortable. She could see the fear in his eyes, but she had no intention of giving him reassurance. She was far too angry with him for allowing the situation to get out of hand in the first place. If only he had been more discreet with the training of his son, then Frieza would have never desired him. 

Abruptly she turned away from him and headed back towards the confines of her bedroom. She couldn't even manage a farewell to that man.

"Recely." The King called out to her. Recely stopped but did not turn. "Don't come back to this planet when you get Vegeta." Recely turned to him slightly surprised with the order. " Don't ever bring him back." The King choked out and quickly got into his space pod and was off in the blink of an eye. Recely watched him go, knowing what he was thinking.

"He knows he will fail." She observed and sighed. "I'm sorry , my little Prince." 

King Vegeta was two hours late.

Frieza sipped his wine leisurely and watched the stars pass by the viewscreen as his ship moved along through space. He was quite annoyed at the King's tardiness. He had absolutely nothing better to do besides sit around and drink but it was the principle of having to wait. Despite his utter annoyance, Frieza decided that he would forgive the lateness, considering that he was going to kill him anyway once he go there.

He casually looked at the time. It was almost nine o'clock. Should he retire and say 'to hell with King Vegeta and whatever stupid attack he had prepared' ? He'd much rather go down to planet Vegeta and destroy him in his palace, on his homeworld. Just to rub in the fact that Frieza had always been the lord and master of everyone on that infernal ball of dirt. The more he thought about it, the better he liked that plan. 

"I think I'll retire after I finish this glass." Frieza announced to Dodoria and Zarbon. 

Zarbon bowed in response. "I'll go to the landing strip and tell the guards to inform the King he should go home."

Frieza waved in response and continued his stargazing.

When Zarbon reached the landing strip he was surprised to see over twenty pods landed and twenty saiyans running towards him.

King Vegeta motioned for the rest to stop. He was annoyed at the delay, but it was Frieza he wanted, not Zarbon. They would take care of Frieza and his two minions at the same time. So, he reluctantly began to converse with Zarbon.

"What I have to report to Frieza is very important. It is of great concern to him."

"You are two hours late, Vegeta."

"I will not leave until I see Frieza." The King stated and crossed his arms stubbornly. 

Zarbon glared at the Saiyan with contempt. Despite what he'd said to Dodoria earlier , he was afraid of all those Saiyans standing in front of him. 

"I will inform, Lord Frieza." Zarbon stated in reluctance. King Vegeta smiled satisfied.


	15. the prince: chapter 15

theprince15

**The Prince**

Chapter 15: The Queen to The Rescue

By: senzubean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I make no profit from this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Ten minutes later, Zorn arrived in the launch deck. As expected it was completely deserted. The King and his elite were fast serving their purpose.

Recely was right behind him in landing. Zorn wasn't even out of his pod as she came to a landing beside him.

Once outside, Zorn passed his Queen a scouter from beneath his cape and she quickly put it on. Eager to complete her mission as fast as possible.

"I'll wait until you return. And if that doesn't happen, I will surrender."

"No!" Recely disagreed. You will wait here for fifteen minutes after I leave. If I do not return with my son by then, you will go and rejoin the others. And if any soldiers come after you, you will leave right away."

"But ,Your Highness.."

"No, Zorn! You've done more than enough and I thank you for that with all my heart, but It's up to me now." 

"I will be tracking your every move." Zorn assured her. Recely smiled warmly at him in thanks. Then ran off to find her son.

The King ran shouting orders to his elite. 

It wouldn't take a genius to realize that they were up to no good on the ship. The King had been impatient and as soon as Zarbon had left, he blasted the door to the landing deck off its hinges and they all proceeded to run. The Elite had obeyed the King's orders perfectly and went about their business as quickly as they could and attracted all kinds of attention as a result.

It didn't take long for Frieza's soldiers to start attacking the intruders. Recely passed discreetly through the halls, stepping around Frieza's fallen men. To her relief there were no saiyans among the corpses. If the soldiers were all of equal stock, she had plenty of time to locate and retrieve her child. 

She smiled, glad to be finally rid of the disgusting excuse for warriors. Deciding it was safe to run, she took off in her son's direction. The scouter was set to her son's new powerlevel, it would lead her right to her child.

Recely ran everywhere the scouter told her to go. The way was disturbingly clear, free of any conflict whatsoever. Recely prayed that her luck would not out.

"You just had to let them in, didn't you?" Frieza snapped annoyed that his fun for the next morning was ruined. Also, his ship was getting wrecked. Zarbon mumbled an apology but Frieza waved it off. It didn't really matter where he was doing the killing, as long as the killing was being done.

King Vegeta barged in the room seconds later and loudly announced the Saiyans mutiny.

Frieza only smiled.

"I'm almost there!" Recely exclaimed between pants. The scouter was bleeping like crazy, indicating that she was very, very close to her child. "I'm coming, Vegeta!"

The scouter stopped bleeping, indicating that she would either have to go up or down to retrieve her child. She frantically searched for an elevator. She knew that if she flew up and down the shaft once she could determine if he was above or below her. Standing in one spot was no good. She soon located one and was nearly at the doors, when the scouter did something completely unexpected.

It changed location of the power, bleeped numbers so fast they were unreadable, then exploded.

Recely cried out mournfully and dropped to her knees to pick up the pieces of the destroyed device.

"W..why?" Recely stuttered, then understood.

"Frieza!" Everyone knew that Frieza was the most powerful warrior in the universe, but Recely never imagined that he could be that powerful. Then she realized what the upsurge in his power meant. She rose and turned her heads toward the origin of Frieza's power.

"Goodbye, Vegeta." Recely stated aloud as if the King could hear. "Thank you." His distraction had been a perfect aid.

Recely stood up. She had no scouter. Did not know whether her son was up or down, or were on whatever floor it was he was located. She needed another plan, and she needed it fast, before Frieza's guards discovered her or Zorn present on the ship.

Miraculously, her plan walked out in front of her.

Hearing The Queen's cry of devastation, one of Frieza's men exited a room directly in front of where Recely stood.

The man glared at her, realizing she should not be there and was about to yell. Recely grabbed him by the throat, preventing him form alerting his comrades, and slammed him against the wall.

"Where is the Prince?" Recely demanded in a tone that indicated that she meant business. She loosened her grip on his throat to allow him to speak.

"What Prince?" he choked.

Recely squeezed his throat closed again, only much tighter than before. "You know what Prince I mean!" Recely exclaimed impatiently. Why would a saiyan want any other Prince than her own "Tell me and I promise I won't harm you."

The Man thought about it quickly, wondering if he should trust a saiyan. He decided that he had a better chance of surviving if he told her, reassuring himself that perhaps he'd been captured by a merciful saiyan. 

"He's on the bottom floor, in the incarceration wing, it's on your left when you exit the elevator."

Recely dropped him to the floor.

"Thank you." She said, went to the elevator and blasted open the doors.

The man scrambled across the floor when she disappeared.

Zorn noticed the wave of guards charge towards him and contemplated whether he should leave or not.

They lowered their energy concentration guns at him and began to fire. That was when he decided.

He powered up and fired at them killing the first row instantly, severely injuring the second row, and leaving about three to safely run away. 

If they had been smart they would've dropped to the ground like their comrades and feigned death.

Zorn shot all three from behind, finishing them off.

He had decided to stick around for awhile. 

Recely could see the doors to the incarceration area fifty feet in front of her. In two seconds she would be through them and into the wing itself. The thought of son being held a prisoner enraged her. 

The doors burst open when she was about twenty feet away and three guards immediately started to fire on her. She attacked back while simultaneously deflecting their blows. 

About five more men approached her form behind. Recely was instantly aware of them and attacked them as well. She realized that the men weren't going to fall easily. But they would fall. 

They had to fall.

Blurry eyed, Prince Vegeta sat up on his cell bunk and listened to the battle noises that had awoken him.

A few months ago he would have been afraid of such noise so near to him while he was in such a helpless situation, but not now. Curiosity was what he felt. Pushing himself of the bed, he made his way over to the power gate and tried to look down the corridor to see what was going on. He saw nothing but the cells across from him. 

Dissapointed with the view, he walked back over to the bunk and sat down facing the powergate, hoping that whatever was going on outside would move into his view so he could be entertained. He'd had the most boring day of his life in that cell and to make things worse, no one had brought him a_ thing_ to eat.

Four men were down, four to go. Recely tried to summon up as much strength as she could to attack them. Constantly, she reminded herself that she needed to conserve some. She was far from home free. 

Another fell, then another right after. Two were left standing but they were desperate men.

It wasn't strength that kept Recely from being taken, it was strategy. These men had never seen the likes. She had used the men against themselves. They were killing each other with their own attacks as the saiyan dodged out of the line of fire milliseconds before it would strike her, only to have the energy blast plow into whatever was behind her at the time. Five times out of six, it had been a soldier.

Recely scoffed, remarking how Frieza's men were so stupid. They didn't learn from their mistakes, and such obvious ones at that. 

The Queen of the Saiyans couldn't contain herself anymore. She laughed, obnoxiously.

Unfortunately, Her celebration was short lived and much too hasty, as many more soldiers surrounded her in the hall. They had come from out of the depths of the ship in all directions. 

The words of her brother, long silent, echoed through her mind. Gently chastising her for bringing too much attention to herself. 

Recely had no time to react tot he new soldiers. They were fast. Obviously the men she had been fighting underestimated her and these new additions weren't about to do that. 

Not knowing what else she could do, she charged the men blocking the entrance to the incarceration room in one last desperate attempt. 

__

If I can get my hands on Vegeta they won't hurt me, unless they want to risk hurting him, which I doubt they would knowing Frieza likes him. If I can get him, I might be able to keep them away from me long enough so that I can get us to my spacepod. 

Recely did not want to do this at all. It was far too dangerous for her child, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

They were surprised at her actions and weren't prepared to stop her. She plowed right through them and then through the doors.

She didn't get very far as ten of Frieza's men all glommed on to her and pulled her to the floor. She was but two cells away from her son.

Devastated, Recely continued to struggle even though she knew it was over.

"VEGETA!" She cried out as they dragged her into the hall.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open. He had quickly fallen back to sleep after he retook his position on the bed. He jumped up and ran to the powergate and saw some soldiers outside.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his blurry eyes.

"None of your business." A soldier replied and then turned back to his comrades, ignoring the little saiyan's presence. Vegeta growled angrily and went back to the bed.

He lay there wondering if maybe he was having the nightmares again. When he'd first arrived at Frieza's base four months before, he had nightmares every night recapping the scenario of him being torn away from his mother by force. The dreams had recently stopped, but Vegeta swore he heard his mother's voice. Knowing that she could not be there, it must have been a dream. Vegeta wondered why he didn't remember anything else besides his mother's mournful wail though. He cringed inside, he did not what the dreams to start again.


	16. the prince: chapter 16

The end of the saiyans

**The Prince**

Chapter 16: The End of The Saiyans

By: senzubean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I make no profit from this story. I just wrote it for fun.

****

Zorn could wait no longer. Squadrons of guards had entered the landing strip and were scanning the perimeter, searching for any saiyan that could be left.

He got into his pod discreetly. The guards only noticed when they heard the hissing of the gears as the door to the ship closed. They began to fire.

The guard in charge ordered his men to hold their fire.

"He's not going anywhere." He said confidently. "Not without opening the bay doors."

Inside, Zorn frantically pressed some buttons. And instantly, the bay doors opened. "Good Job, Letta!" He said triumphantly, 

Of course, as this happened, the vacuum of space sucked out the air in the strip. Half of the guards perished instantly, unable to breathe in space. The other half, who could breathe in space, gaped as Zorn's ship took off into the stars.

Zorn sat in his pod with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Recely! We tried so hard, and we were so close.

Zorn knew that the Queen had been captured, and he knew the penalty for her actions would be death by the hands of Frieza himself.

But all was not lost. The others were safe on that distant planet and awaiting their return. The Prince would not die. And as long as he was alive, there was a chance. A chance to retrieve him and rejoin him with people who truly cared for him.

"Recely, my Queen, I promise that I shall not rest until he is safe with us."

Recely was thrown roughly to the floor. Immediately, she pushed herself up onto her knees. She had given up her struggle against Frieza's men. But she had not given up, she still had one more ace up her sleeve. One that, to her dismay, she had learned from her mate.

"The guards found her in the incarceration wing." Dodoria stated. 

Recely lifted her sagging head in order to confront Frieza.

Frieza had his back turned to her and he stared out at the stars.

"Trying to get the Prince were we?" Frieza asked.

"Yes. " Recely replied.

Frieza chuckled. "I had no idea the King was so intelligent. Serves me right for underestimating him. What a mess he's made of my ship."

Frieza turned to face her and was surprised at what he saw. He had expected a saiyan woman to look more brutish as saiyan men did. This creature was actually beautiful and very delicate. It was hard for even Frieza to believe that she'd caused so much trouble for him .He was used to seeing warriors of every appearance but none were so deceiving as her.

"Why?" Frieza asked curiously. "Who are you that you have such a strong affection towards my little saiyan?"

"His mother." She replied, masking her rage at Frieza's addressing of her son as 'my little saiyan'.

Frieza smiled. "The Queen of the Saiyans. The Ginyu Force assured me that you were dead. My, you saiyans are persistent aren't you? Foolish as well, the whole lot of you! But you have not answered why you chose to retrieve your son and not help your mate."

"I love my son." Recely stated. "I did not love my mate."

"So, you betrayed him?"

"Originally." Recely mumbled thinking of how in the end, the king had consented to what she was going to do.

"Hmmmmmm." Frieza pondered. "Betraying one's mate is a despicable action."

"He was a despicable man." Recely spat. She shook her head in frustration and looked up at him pleadingly.

"My lord Frieza, I know that I've insulted you by entering your ship uninvited and attacking your men. But if you would please listen to me, and allow me to pledge my allegiance to you, I shall forever be your servant."

Frieza smiled evilly. "Is that a plea for your life?"

"My life is yours to do with as you please, after all, I have insulted you. But the reasons why I did it cannot be beyond your comprehension. I only wanted to be with my son. Unlike my mate, I had, nor do I have any ambition to overthrow you. I just wanted to take my son to a safe place where we could be together. It does not matter where we are. I would gladly serve you and be with him as well. Please, Lord Frieza, I will do anything you ask of me with complete obedience. If only you would let me be with my Vegeta."

Frieza examined her tear-streaked face and began to chuckle.

"But you see my pretty young monkey, that is the exact reason I don't want you around. He is _my_ Vegeta, not yours."

"O..of..course, My Lord...."

"Stop this pathetic display, little saiyan. It is obvious that you are ten times more intelligent than that loser mate of yours. I know what you are planning."

Recely's mouth quivered in devastation. "I assure you my Lord, I am not lying…"

Recely's sentence was cut short by Frieza slapping her across the face with his tail. Blood sprayed from her nose and splattered all over the window out looking the stars with the Planet Vegeta in the distance. Her body slid across the waxed floor and she crumpled in a heap, barely conscious.

Frieza examined her yet again. He had this strange feeling about her as well, but he shrugged it off. _I don't need another Saiyan and this one is too dangerous to keep around. She will undue all of my careful manipulation that I worked so hard to bestow upon her son. Then again, I don't want to just kill her. An intelligent creature such as her has better uses ._

"I am impressed, Queen of the Saiyans. You are very different from the rest of your people. Intelligent, beautiful and extremely bold. I would have enjoyed having you around, but I'm afraid it will damage Vegeta to be with you. It took me along time to purge him of his sentimentality and your presence will only allow it to resurface."

Recely moaned weakly as she bled all over the shiny floor.

Frieza chuckled understanding her distress. "He's quite the bloodthirsty little thing. Always looking for a fight. He's so amusing. A real conversation piece. You should be proud." Frieza strolled towards her sipping his drink as he advanced. Recely forced herself as far as she could off the floor. Her arms threatened to buckle under her weight. She used all her strength to snap them up and lock her elbows, keeping her off the floor.

"However, I do not need any more saiyans, in fact too many are just downright annoying. I have decided to destroy your planet so that I won't be bothered by anymore like you. "

"No you can't!" Recely moaned .Tears streamed from her eyes diluting the blood on the floor. 

Frieza chuckled jovially "Silly Saiyan, you know very well that I can." Frieza looked to Dodoria and Zarbon. "Have a squadron of guards take her to the observation deck so that she can watch. Tell them to keep her there until I decide how I will dispose of her."

Zarbon hauled her off the floor by one arm and dragged her towards the exit.

"After that's done, we'll drop the teams off to the next system occupation. "Frieza paused and looked at Recely. "Hurry Zarbon, my little saiyan is undoubtedly growing quite impatient. He can hardly wait to destroy an entire planet by himself." 

Recely shook with Rage at that statement. She violently ripped herself from Zarbon's grasp, surprising the green warrior. He should have been able to hold on. 

"You'll never win Frieza! Even if you destroy our planet it won't matter! You will meet your end by saiyan hands, I swear!" She didn't care that Zarbon was coming up behind her or that he was going to hit her. He brought his two fists down on top of her skull, crumpling her to the floor. He then quickly dragged her out of the room. 

Once outside, Zarbon looked at her hyperventilating in rage. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" Zarbon observed as he took a hold of her arms and pinned them behind her back. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes though, Frieza has never had to think about how to destroy a person. I can't imagine what he will do to you." Recely looked at him right in the eyes. Zarbon was surprised to find himself taken aback. There was no fear in those dark eyes of hers, only rage.

Back inside Frieza's meeting room, The Lord of the universe downed the rest of his wine and then looked at the approaching planet Vegeta in the viewscreen. His black lips curved up into a devilish smile.

Recely tried to ignore the laughter of the guards surrounding her in the observation Deck. They thought The Planet Vegeta being blown to bits was a riot. Recely wasn't at all upset at the sight of the ground cracking apart and the center exploding taking everyone on the surface with it. No one she loved was still on the planet, but shouldn't she be upset anyway? It had been her home and her birthplace and as much as she abhorred it, she was saiyan. 

The guards tried to provoke her anger by asking her impolite and rude questions and hitting her. They were quite disappointed that they could not get a reaction out of her. But her apathy did not discourage them. 

Zorn was most likely dead. She doubted the elite had followed her orders. He had told her the day before the ill fated mission that he would die trying to rescue her son. She believed he had done just that.

She tried not to think of how her little boy would live out the rest of his days. Would he have to put up with the taunting and humiliation she was experiencing now? Would he ever get stronger in this place? Would he ever be able to do the thing his father always encouraged him to do?

__

"But if he were a super saiyan."

Her mate's words echoed through her head over and over. She cursed him for all that he'd done, but for some very strange reason, she did not regret it. 

Then the words of her child joined in:

__

"Do you think I'll be a good warrior? A good enough warrior to destroy Frieza?"

Finally, her own:

__

"If you believe it, then it can happen, Vegeta." 

Recely prayed that her little boy would remember what she'd said. She Prayed that he would destroy Frieza and save the universe from his tyranny. She prayed that he'd remember that.

She prayed that he'd remember her.

Vegeta happily stuffed his face with the corpse an ugly bug like alien. He was pissed off. The planet hardly took a day to occupy. All that it consisted of was dumb bug men, they hardly had a civilization, no technology. And as soon as he'd started firing they ran around like idiots terrified. Savages indeed.

Needless to say, it hadn't been a very interesting job.

He contentedly munched, still very hungry from having to go a whole day without food. He would definitely mention this to his Father the next time he saw him.

"Vegeta?" Nappa interrupted Vegeta's thoughts. "Vegeta, can you hear me?"

"What is it?" Vegeta demanded not wanting to talk, he wanted to stuff more food in his mouth.

"I've just got a message from Lord Frieza, he said that our planet was destroyed, a meteor hit it."

"Ohhhh, what else?" Vegeta asked unconcerned and took another bite of bug man.

"Well, that's all it said." Nappa replied somewhat confused. After all, technically, the Prince had nothing to rule anymore.

"Hmph! I'm done with this planet, I'm going to have to ask Frieza for tougher Planets to occupy." Vegeta stated casually.

"Prince Vegeta, are you all right?"

"No, " Vegeta replied in annoyance, "I'm bored."

" I mean about the planet. Your father…."

"Are you through with your task, Nappa?" Vegeta demanded somewhat impatiently.

"No, not yet."

"Then get back to work. I'll be leaving here soon and I expect you to be in our quarters when I get back. I need to train, so be prepared to give me a workout!"

"Yes, My Prince." Nappa replied and cut off the communication.

Vegeta finished the finger he'd been chewing on and dusted his hands of.

He removed his scouter and shoved it under the alien he was sitting on in order to muffle any noise he would make. He needed some privacy.

__

A single tear dropped from his eye as he thought about the people he loved and how he would never get the chance to see them again. 

__

Nappa would think that I'm apathetic towards all of this. And I will continue to make everyone think just that. I will have my revenge, but I must wait. I have to get stronger. As long as I do everything Frieza asks I'll be safe. My Father was right, I must keep my rage a secret or he'll get suspicious.

He slowly turned his head to the night sky on the now empty, lonely, little planet. He was alone and he believed that he would remain so for the rest of his days. So, since he was truly alone, he stated aloud what he truly believed in his heart. 

"I'll avenge you, Mother, despite what you may think of me, because I love you. As for you, Father, I still admire you, even though your first priority was to use me for your own gain. But you had your reasons and I promise that I won't let you down."

A smile of determination passed over his lips..

"One day, it'll all be mine."

****

Well that's it! Hope you liked it! It _only_ took over _a year_ to write! Ha ha! 

I've started a third part to this series. The next part will be called "The Princess" You can guess who that one will revolve around. Anyway, I should have the first installment of it up soon. 

Thanks for the reviews! I have never gotten a bad one, except for people telling me to get off my lazy ass and update. Sorry again about that. If you have a negative criticism about any of my writings, please tell me. After all, I can't learn how to improve my writing if I don't know what people don't like, can I? If you have a valid criticism, I won't be angered by a negative comment. But, "This sucks ass!" doesn't count as constructive criticism as anyone will tell you.

Anyway, Thanks again and keep checking back. I'm not gonna quit anytime soon!


End file.
